Dragon Ball XG
by Hayden122
Summary: Mi primer Fic de Dragon Ball, espero les agrade, toma lugar 30 años después de GT pero también hay elementos de Super que estarán presentes pero todo dentro de una línea de tiempo paralela que se desarrolla con eventos despues de Gt y con relacion a Dragon Ball Super. Para más leanlo
1. Resumen

Dragon Ball XG

Resumen

Esto ocurre en una línea temporal totalmente alternativa ubicada después de Dragon Ball GT y que está conectada a los acontecimientos de Dragon Ball Super desde el momento en el que Trunks y Mai se fueron a otra línea temporal tras la derrota de Zamasu, para resumir el torneo del poder jamás fue inaugurado y actualmente han pasado como unos 30 años desde que Goku partió con Shenron tras la derrota de Omega Shenron.


	2. Prologo

**Prólogo**

Muchas amenazas se han ceñido sobre la tierra como su principal objetivo buscando dominarla o destruirla pero, esos planes siempre fueron frustrados por la intervencion de Goku y de sus amigos desde hace mucho tiempo en el que libraron un sinnúmero de combates con el fin de proteger a su planeta, una de las más difíciles batallas que al parecer fue la última para los guerreros Z fue contra la encarnación de la energía negativa de los deseos pedidos con anterioridad a lo largo de los años a las esferas del dragón, siendo estas encarnaciones 7 en total por las 7 esferas no obstante su más formidable enemigo fue el maligno Syn Shenron, poseedor de la esfera de 1 estrella corrompida y última encarnación de la energía negativa de la esferas del dragón contra quién tuvieron una difícil pelea en el momento que uso a su favor las otras 6 esferas para convertirse en Omega Shenron pero que de forma milagrosa fue vencido por Goku con ayuda de una gran Genkidama hecha con la energía de todas las personas en el universo, con dicho ataque el maligno dragón oscuro desapareció de este mundo y restaurando así las 7 esferas del dragón dando así la última aparición del imponente dios dragón, Shenron que afirmó que de ahora en adelante se iría de este mundo con las esferas del dragón por el abuso a sus poderes pero también concediendo un último deseo para restaurar las vidas de aquellos que habían muerto en medio de combates anteriores a la corrupcion de las esferas aunque... También con eso Goku tuvo que irse junto al gran dragón y las esferas dejando así un gran vacío en sus familiares y sus amigos al despedirse de ellos por última vez no obstante con la partida de Goku, aquellos que quedaron atrás como los nuevos protectores de la tierra decidieron volver a entrenar arduamente para proteger al planeta en caso de que llegué una nueva amenaza a su planeta ahora que Goku se ha ido... Y todo esto sucedió hace mucho, 30 años de paz han transcurrido desde el fin de Omega Shenron y de la partida de Son Goku junto con las esferas del dragón de la tierra.

-Actualmente hace 9 años-

Una curiosa nave idéntica a la que usaban aquellos que alguna vez amenazaron a los namekianos y que por consiguiente fueron a la tierra sólo para morir a manos de sus defensores está en medio de una ruta conocido en el gran vacío de la galaxia, en el medio de la sala de control, una oscura figura mira el vacío del espacio hasta que un soldado con una peculiar armadura con hombreras hace acto de presencia ante el...

¿?: ¿Que sucede?

Soldado: Mi señor, sólo le notificó que el curso aún está trazado a pesar de los antiguos datos puede...

¿?: ¿Puede que cosa? ―Con voz sería y fría―.

Soldado: P-puede que el lugar ya no se encuentre allí o que haya sido destruido.

¿?: Tonterías... Que ser en ese diminuto planeta podría hacerlo estallar... ¿Algo más que decir?

Soldado: P-pues... Que su segundo hijo ha demostrado tener un inmenso poder para su edad pero su primogénito sigue siendo un gran orgullo...

¿?: Sólo eso...

Soldado: Este... Pues... Sólo espero que tenga éxito en... En...

¿?: Sí... Lo entiendo perfectamente... ―Un aura púrpura se manifiesta a su alrededor de forma leve―. Yo mismo me ocupare de la tarea pendiente que el inútil de Cold y sus hijos fracasados Freezer y Cooler no pudieron cumplir... Destruir el planeta tierra y a los asquerosos simios que sobrevivieron a la destruccion de su planeta natal que actualmente habitan la tierra desde ya hace más de un tiempo...

Soldado: S-si su majestad...

¿?: ―Se relaja y desaparece su aura―. Desaparece de mi vista...

Soldado: Con permiso. _―_Se retira―.

¿?: ... En 9 años... En 9 años la tierra caerá ante mi... Los saiyajines temblaran al ver que toda esperanza se ha ido cuando los tenga bajo mi pie haciéndolos rogar por sus vidas hasta que me de la gana de matarlos a sangre fría y sin compasión... Jajaja... Jajajaja... Jajajajajajajajajajaja.

Una nueva oscuridad está por caer sobre la tierra después de 30 años de total tranquilidad y mucha paz, ¿Que será de la tierra sin Goku allí? ¿Que sorpresas traerá Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Pan y Uub después de 30 años de paz aprovechados en entrenamiento? La historia de nuestros héroes contínua.

Dragon Ball XG, ¡Comienza la primera saga!


	3. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

**Sorpresas inesperadas y el regresó de alguien muy querido.**

Actualmente en la tierra... En el futuro, el mundo de Trunks y Mai del futuro al que fueron a parar luego de la derrota de Zamasu... Han pasado un tiempo desde la llegada de ambos a ese mundo en el que se dieron su tiempo mientras pasaban sus días en la corporacion capsula junto a Bulma hasta que justamente en el año 798, es cuando Trunks y Mai contraen matrimonio y a los 12 meses que llevan de casados se dan cuánta de que serán padres.

Justo entonces 9 meses después, en el año 799, Mai da a luz al hijo de Trunks quién a simple vista del hijo de Vegeta y de la dueña de la corporacion capsula, el niño es idéntico al orgulloso príncipe de los Saiyajin, dado por hecho le ponen el nombre de su abuelo.

Ya han pasado actualmente unos 6 años desde aquel acontecimiento, hoy en el año 805, en el patio de la corporacion capsula, se puede apreciar como una nave espacial está descendiendo hasta aterrizar exitosamente en medio de todo el patio, está tiene una apariencia similar a la nave usada por Goku en su primer viaje a Namek pero con unas notables mejoras que la hacen más rápida, la compuerta de la nave se abre por completo dejando a la vista como un joven o más bien adulto de cabellos largos de color azul y ojos del mismo color vestido con chaqueta azul con el logo de la corporacion, camisa negra, pantalón del mismo color y botas amarillas y una espada en su espalda en una funda roja, este joven claro es nuestro bien querido Trunks del futuro.

Mirai Trunks: Uff... Al fin en casa. Ojalá le hubiera pedido al dragón del nuevo Namek que nos enviará a la tierra pero no creí bueno abusar luego de que cumplieron mis dos deseos.

El espadachin baja de la nave siendo seguido por alguien a quién invita a entrar al gran edificio por la puerta del patio hasta dar con la sala de estar en la que casualmente están tomando un café, una mujer de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color junto a una mujer entrada en años de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color.

Mirai Trunks: ¡Mamá, Mai ya volví!

Ambas mujeres se levantan y reciben a Trunks con un cálido abrazo.

Mirai Bulma: Trunks, hijo que bueno que volvieras.

Mirai Mai: Bienvenido a casa Trunks. ―Lo abraza ligeramente―.

Mirai Trunks: ―Con un leve sonrojo le regresa el abrazo a su esposa―. Gracia mamá, Mai, me da gusto también volver, el viaje fue largo pero para nada incómodo, la nave acorto mucho tiempo de viaje aunque igualmente tarde mucho.

Mirai Bulma: Luego le haré unos ajustes para que vaya más rápido de lo que va ahora y entonces ¿Como te fue, el planeta estaba allí tal y como te indicó Kaiosama?

Mirai Mai: ―Se separa del abrazo―. ¿Traés buenas noticias cierto?

Mirai Trunks: Sí y sí, me ayudó bastante que me dijera la localización exacta y las coordenadas de su nuevo planeta, y también logré cumplir uno de tantos deseos que he querido pedir a las esferas del dragón de la tierra sí aún existieran... ―Voltea a la entrada―. Vamos pasa, Gohan.

Mirai Bulma: ¿¡Gohan!?

En efecto, Gohan quién yace muerto desde hace mucho entra como sí nada a la estancia, Bulma se queda de piedra al ver al primogénito de Goku allí frente a ella, es tal y como recordaba a Gohan la última vez que lo vio a excepción de que ahora tiene su brazo faltante que perdió en aquel día contra Nº17 y Nº18, incluso con su misma ropa basada en el Gi naranja de Goku a excepción del kanji "Han" en su espalda.

Mirai Gohan: Como estas Bulma, este se que han pasado muchos años y pues también este... No sabía que decir después de tanto tiempo sin verte.

Mirai Bulma: Oh Gohan que gusto es verte otra vez y vivo, espera a que tú madre se enteré estará tan feliz de verte, estos años ha estado muy sola en la montaña Paozu desde que Goku murió y por supuesto cuando te perdió.

Mirai Gohan: Sí ya me imagino la expresión de mi madre cuando me vea. ―Nota a Mai―. Y por lo que me ha dicho Trunks, ¿Tu debes de ser Mai verdad?

Mirai Mai: Sí y me complace conocerte, al menos en está época, tú homólogo del pasado era muy diferente a ti cuando lo vi en el momento en el que nos estábamos yendo yo y Trunks.

Mirai Gohan: Ya me lo imagino, Trunks me contó todo en nuestro viaje de regresó a la tierra incluyendo lo de ese sujeto Zamasu... Pero... No es motivo de lamentaciones, el mundo está en paz a pesar de que este no sea el mundo por el que Trunks lucho por proteger después de mi muerte.

Mirai Trunks: Una vez más te pido disculpas Gohan, el costó para salvar mi verdadero mundo fue muy alto y a pesar de haber venido a este "otro" mundo aún sigo sintiendome culpable por lo ocurrido pero... ―Sonríe―. Aquí al menos he conseguido traerte de vuelta y...

¿?: ¡PAPÁ!

En la pieza aparece un pequeño niño de 6 años con el cabello de punta y negro al igual que sus ojos, varios flecos en su frente, una gran sonrisa en su rostro, vestido con una playera sin mangas con el logo de la corporacion capsula, pantalones deportivos de los que en la parte de atrás sobresale una cola de Saiyajin y botas amarillas, que se lanza a los brazos del peliazul quién lo recibe en brazos y sintiendo como el pequeño rodea su muñeca con su colita.

Mirai Trunks: ¡Vegeta! Como estas eh pequeño, te extrañe.

Vegeta Jr: Y yo te extrañe más papá, entrenar yo sólo en la cámara de gravedad es aburrido pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo aunque sea aburrido.

Mirai Bulma: Jojojojo digno nieto de Vegeta que eres pequeño.

Mirai Gohan: Jajaja, así que este pequeño es el "mini" señor Vegeta del que me contaste.

Mirai Trunks: Sí en efecto Gohan.

Vegeta Jr: ―Fija su mirada en el hombre junto a su padre y se muestra un poco incómodo y tímido frente a él―. ¿Papá quién es el señor?

Mirai Gohan: Hola pequeño, me llamó Gohan, soy un viejo amigo de tú papá.

Mirai Trunks: Vegeta, el es el amigo del que te conté.

Vegeta Jr: Aaah usted es el señor que era más fuerte que mi papá hace mucho tiempo... ¡Entonces eres el tío Gohan!

Mirai Gohan: ¿Tío Gohan? ―Mira a Trunks en busca de una respuesta―.

Mirai Trunks: Te tomó cariño mientras le contaba sobre ti cada día, le conté todo lo que vivimos y por lo que hemos pasado cuando aún vivías y hasta cuando moriste, y sin darme cuenta comenzó a decirte tío.

Mirai Gohan: Entiendo, está bien puedes decirme tío no me molesta aunque sea raro que lo diga alguien que es idéntico al señor Vegeta.

Mirai Trunks: Sí... ―Baja a Vegeta―. Vaya... No he pensado en mi padre desde hace mucho... Quisiera saber como estarán el y el señor Goku... Les debo tanto por ayudarme aunque no sí se haya la posibilidad de volver a ese tiempo... No tengo ni idea de cuanto tiempo habrá pasado...

Mirai Bulma: Claro que hay la posibilidad. ¿Que ya no recuerdas que he trabajado en una más grande y mejor máquina del tiempo? Y sin duda alguna te permitirá regresar al pasado que ayudaste a salvar, aunque en lo de que no sabes cuanto tiempo habrá pasado tienes razón pero no hay problema, está máquina del tiempo tiene la misma base de datos de que la anterior máquina de un sólo tripulante por lo que podrá hacer su camino hasta aquella época aunque da la posibilidad de que los años hayan pasado más rápido que aquí puesto que tal vez nos lleven ventaja de unos años así que... Así que...

Mirai Mai: Ya no podríamos llamarlo pasado sino que ahora lo llamaríamos futuro aunque de llamarlo así el mundo en el que nos encontramos sería ahora el pasado aunque puesto que son dimensiones diferentes y también este... Este...

Mirai Bulma: Líneas de tiempo diferentes eso es lo que querías decir.

Mirai Mai: Sí exacto. Gracia Bulma.

Mirai Trunks: Entonces para resumir mamá, ¿Sí podré ver a mi padre y a los demás nuevamente?

Mirai Bulma: ―Le hace un gesto con el pulgar arriba―. Claro que sí porque soy una gran genio.

Vegeta Jr: Papá, papá puedo ir contigo sí, puedo quiero conocer a mi abuelo.

Mirai Trunks: Pues... Está bien. Vendras conmigo, aunque no te garantizó que mi padre sea muy amable por... Bueno, ser tal y como es según lo que te conté aunque en ciertos aspectos además de tú parecido similar eres igual en lo de personalidad y lo orgulloso y no me mientas.

Vegeta Jr: Eh pues... Este... ―Se cruza de brazos con un leve sonrojo dándose soltando un ligero bufido―.

Mirai Bulma: Y allí otro ejemplo de que parecés una mini copia de Vegeta. ―Le revuelve los cabellos a su nieto―. Eres tan tierno cuando actuas como tú abuelo.

Vegeta Jr: ―Suelta otro bufido―.

Mirai Mai: ―Se ríe un poco―. Vaya hijo llegamos a tener Trunks.

Mirai Trunks: ―Se sonroja un poco―.

Mirai Bulma: Entonces que tal sí comemos algo, Vegeta, cariño porque no vas a darte un baño primero antes de comer.

Vegeta Jr: S-si abuela. ―Se va corriendo al piso superior―.

Mirai Gohan: Para ser igual al señor Vegeta es... Un niño obediente y educado, me enorgulleces al haber criado a un hijo así Trunks, y dime ¿Puede convertirse en...?

Mirai Trunks: ¿Super Saiyajin? Claro que puede y lo mantiene sin ninguna dificultad, entrena todos los días conmigo aunque también están sus obligaciones escolares a las que no falta por nada.

Mirai Bulma: Y gracias a quién crees que el pequeño tiene gran conocimiento, gracias a mi la más grande genio de todos.

Mirai Mai: ―Suda al estilo animé―. Sí y gracias nuevamente por ayudar con la educación de Vegeta.

Mirai Gohan: ―Suda al estilo animé―. Algunas cosas no cambian.

Mirai Trunks: Sí... Bueno también iré a refrescarme, como dije el viaje fue muy largo, después de comer quisiera que me mostraras la nueva máquina del tiempo, mamá y también para usarla hoy mismo de ser posible.

Mirai Bulma: Claro hijo.

Ahora...

En el mundo que todos conocemos pero 30 años después, el año 820.

Todo es paz y tranquilidad desde que la batalla con Omega Shenron término en victoria y desde la despedida de Goku tras haber vencido a este mismo, todos y cada uno de los que quedaron atrás dedicaron sus vidas a arduos entrenamientos al mismo tiempo que equilibraban sus vidas normales, Vegeta no fue la excepción ya que con tan sólo un mes de haber entrenado en la tierra y de haber forzado a los Kaiyoshin que lo "ayudarán" para recuperar su cola y transformarse a voluntad en Super Saiyajin 4, decidió irse al espacio exterior usando una nave espacial que Bulma le construyó, dejando así un vacío en el corazón de la terricola de cabello azul aunque la cosa se puso interesante para ella cuando un tiempo después Trunks se caso con la Mai de este mundo al igual que un mes después su hija, Bra acabó por casarse con Goten, ambos hijos de Bulma viven felices sus vidas, Trunks es claro el presidente de la empresa de su madre desde ya hace un tiempo atrás y vive con Mai en la corporacion capsula, Goten y Bra como regaló de bodas de la generosa y adinerada Bulma, les mandó a hacer una bonita mansión con muchos lujos en la ciudad Satan, Goten desde antes de la boda estaba de los nervios por saber como iba a hacer para costearse una casa pero por fortuna Bulma lo salvo de ese problema y también de los regaños de Chi-chi sobre como va a estar casándose sí no ha comprado aún una casa, en lo que se refiere a Gohan, el vive tranquilamente en las montañas con Videl ya que ahí cerca tiene a su madre ya que sus casas están cerca, a pesar de la paz Gohan se ha tomado muy en serío la partida de su padre por lo su entrenamiento no se hizo esperar ya que comenzó a recuperar el tiempo perdido y recuperando las fuerzas que perdió para ganar nuevas fuerzas además de que también un tiempo después de la partida de Vegeta al espacio, el, su hermano y Trunks siguieron su ejemplo al pedirle ayuda al supremo Kaiyoshin para tener cola y alcanzar el Super Saiyajin 4 sin ningún problema aunque cada quién tuvo sus dificultades para recuperar el razonamiento al convertirse en Simios Gigantescos que causaron uno que otro daño en el planeta Supremo pero de igual forma los 3 tuvieron éxito en alcanzar el Super Saiyajin 4 y antes de este, alcanzaron el nivel de Super Saiyajin 3, aunque previamente Goten y Trunks se dedicaron a alcanzar el Super Saiyajin 2.

Pan y Uub no se hicieron esperar también ya que ellos también continuaron entrenando aunque en ciertos momentos del tiempo acabaron por casarse dejando muy felices a sus padres, Gohan no se mostró para nada incómodo puesto que un gran hombre estaría siempre cuidando de su hija, también Pan en estos años consiguió el tan esperado resultado de haber entrenado tanto, convertirse en Super Saiyajin y un tiempo después en Super Saiyajin 2 y claro aunque a Bra no le gustaba para nada pelear y estaba más interesada en las compras junto a otras cosas decidió dejar atrás esa faceta suya y comenzó a entrenar con su hermano a quién le dio la sorpresa de convertirse en una Super Saiyajin en poco tiempo y casi fue lo mismo al pasar al nivel de Super Saiyajin 2.

Aunque hay cierta sorpresa que los guerreros Z que están en la tierra van a revelar más adelante. Ahora nos dirigimos a ciudad Satan, precisamente en la mansión "Son" que Bulma les hizo a su nuevo nuero, Son Goten y su linda hija Bra.

Bra: ―Termina de lavar unos cuántos platos―. Uff... Increíble que tengamos está casa y miles de cosas muy lujosas gracias a mi madre... Ay papá me preguntó que estarás haciendo en el espacio... Aunque espero que cuando vuelvas no asesines a Goten por casarse conmigo... ―Suspira mientras siente unos pequeños estruendos―. Y esos 4 aún siguen entrenando afuera... Menos mal que mamá mandó a construir algo parecido a donde entrenaba papá pero más grande.

Afuera en el patio se puede deslumbrar una especie de instalación bastante grande casi del tamaño de la mansión ya que como están cerca del bosque, el lugar es bastante amplio para la edificación, dentro de está está el hijo menor de Son Goku, Son Goten en el estado de SSJ2 esquivando unos cuántos rayos de Ki dirigidos a su persona que van de un lado a otro y eso que el ni está volando.

Goten SSJ2: ―Desvía unos cuántos disparos de Ki―. En serío niño eso es lo mejor vamos, así no van a sorprender a su enemigo, vamos que tal un cuerpo a cuerpo... ¡Vengan!

Con sólo soltar esa provocación en 3 direcciones diferentes el medio-Saiyajin se ve a punto de ser golpeado por 3 destellos dorados que el adulto de un saltó evade y haciendo que se escuché un sonido de golpe y uno bien fuerte, el hijo de Goku se voltea para encontrar a 2 niños y 1 una niña de cabello dorado erizado que se vuelve negro y azul sin estar erizado y con colas de saiyajin en el suelo quejándose de dolor por el tremendo golpe en sus frentes.

El primero es un chico de no más que 11 años de edad, su peinado es el típico cabello alborotado del ausente Son Goku y de ojos negros junto con una mirada amenazante obstaculizada levemente por el dolor, este viste ropas deportivas aunque de color negro.

El otro es un niño totalmente idéntico al primero, de sólo 11 años de edad, con el mismo peinado alborotado de Goku aunque sus ojos son de un azul totalmente idéntico al de Bra, Trunks y Bulma, viste también ropas deportivas pero de color azul y blanco.

La tercera era una niña de 10 años, del cabello azul y ojos del mismo color, estas dos características claro está que son de Bulma y de Bra a excepción de la cola marrón de saiyajin que se sacude de un lado a otro con el pelaje crispado por le golpe, lleva ropa deportiva rosada.

¿?: ¡AY AY AY AY AY AY ESO DUELE, DUELE, DUELE, DUELE!

¿?nº2: ¡Ay! ¡Maldición Houten tienes la cabeza de piedra o que!

Houten: ¡Cállate Kazuya! ―Se soba nuevamente el golpe―.

Kazuya: ¡Insecto imbécil! ―Suelta un ligero bufido desviando su mirada―. Y tú... ¿Estas bien Asura?

Asura: Bien... ¿Como estaré bien...? ¡Si por culpa de ustedes dos descerebrados ahora tengo un chichon en la frente!

Houten: (Oh oh... Se enojó)

Asura: Ahora sí los voy a golpear bien fuerte hermanos.

Kazuya: Asura calmate... (Como le voy a tener miedo a mi hermana menor.)

Goten: ―Regresa a su estado base y se interpone entre los 3―. Ya, ya tranquilos no peleen, pero tengan cuidado por la forma en la que quieran atacar o pueden tener... Resultados no deseados, bueno es todo por hoy vamos adentro y porque no se ponen una bolsa de hielo en la frente. ―Tan pronto como hablo los 3 niños desaparecieron de su campo de visión en un parpadeo―. Y creer... Que son hijos míos... Al menos logré ocultar bien su existencia excepto de Bulma que es la única que nos visita demasiadas veces...

Ya dentro de la casa unos momentos después, en la sala.

Houten: Ow... ―Con la bolsa de hielo en la frente―. Como duele.

Kazuya: Pues la peor parte me la llevé yo... ¿Naciste con la cabeza de piedra o que? ―Se pone nuevamente la bolsa de hielo―.

Houten: ¡Cállate!

Asura: ―Con la bolsa de hielo en la frente―. Chicos... Siempre peleando.

Houten: Tú no te quedas fuera de lo pelear sabes.

Asura: ―Suelta un bufido desviando su mirada―.

Bra: Bueno ya dejen de pelearse chicos. ¿Y bien Goten que dices?

Goten: ¿Eh sobre que cosa?

Bra: Mi madre obviamente, nos invitó hoy a una fiesta en la corporacion para celebrar el aniversario nº30 de cuando la paz llegó para todos nosotros.

Goten: ¡Ah claro es cierto! Así que 30 años... Fiuu el tiempo pasa volando cuando no te das cuenta... ―Suspira―. Y aún me sigo preguntando en donde estas papá, y que cosa estarás haciendo, ¿Estas entrenando, te hiciste más fuerte, volveras alguna vez?

Bra: Todos echan de menos a tú padre, no sólo tú Goten... ―Suspira―. A quién yo extrañó es a mi antiguo esclavo para cargar mis compras de cuando era joven d-digo a mi padre.

Goten: Jajajaja por poco olvidaba que mi su... El señor Vegeta siempre estaba siendo arrastrado por ti cuando ibas de compras hace mucho tiempo.

Bra: Pero ahora te tengo a ti. ―Lo abraza por la espalda mirándolo de forma amenazante―. Mi nuevo esclavo.

Goten: ―Traga grueso mientras suda al estilo animé―.

Houten: Jajajajajajajaja.

Asura: Pobre papá jajajajajajaja.

Kazuya: Y por eso jamás me buscare una mujer. ―Suelta un bufido desviando la mirada―.

Bra: No te creas sí lo harás, porque quiero lindos nietos tuyos.

Kazuya: Ni de chiste lo haré...

Goten: Cuando menos te lo esperes ya tendrás novia.

Kazuya SSJ: ―Se transforma en Super Saiyajin y aún aguantando la bolsa de hielo en su frente se levanta del mueble con una vena estilo animé en su cabeza―. ¡Ya dije que no, jamás lo haré, ni muerto me buscare una mujer para que me haga su esclavo, jamás en la vida, nunca de los nunca ni en mi no muerte! ―Vuelve a su estado base para sentarse otra vez en el mueble―.

Goten: ―Suda al estilo animé―. Pero...

Bra: ―Suda al estilo animé―. Que...

Houten: ―Suda al estilo animé―. Carácter...

Asura: ―Suda al estilo animé―. Tienes...

Kazuya: ―Suelta un bufido―. El nieto del príncipe de los saiyajins jamás será el esclavo de ninguna mujer... Mi orgullo saiyajin jamás me permitirá ser esclavo de nadie...

Goten y Bra: De nadie excepto de nosotros, TUS padres, jovencito.

Kazuya: Tch... ―Suspira con molestia―.

Houten: Jeje perdiste la contienda hermanote.

Kazuya: Silencio hermanito bebé lloron y enano.

Asura: Ay no... ―Se aleja de la "zona de impactó" yendo a donde sus padres―.

Houten SSJ: ―Se convierte en Super Saiyajin al levantarse del mueble aún aguantando la bolsa de hielo y con una vena al estilo animé bastante notable además de que su ahora gran aura dorada―. ¡No me digas bebé lloron y también me digas enano, técnicamente medimos lo mismo!

Kazuya: Tú mides un cm menos que yo idiota por eso eres un enano. ―Sonríe burlonamente igual que Vegeta―.

Houten SSJ: ―Gruñe con molestia para volver a su estado base al rato―. Como te odio. ―Se vuelve a sentar desviando la mirada de su hermano―.

Goten: Serán gemelos casi idénticos pero son muy diferentes... Respondiendo a tú pregunta Bra, pues sí iremos, hace mucho que no veo a los demás además de que es buena oportunidad de darle un susto de muerte a Trunks cuando conozca a sus sobrinos y también a Gohan y a mi madre cuando conozca a sus nietos.

Bra: Que bien, entonces veré que ponerme. ―Se comienza a ir a la planta alta―.

Goten: ¿P-pero sí apenas es mediodía porque tanta prisa?

Bra: Oh sí es verdad, mamá nos dijo que llegaramos antes de la 1 de la tarde así que por eso voy a arreglarme.

Asura: ¡AAAAAH Y HASTA AHORA LO DICES MAMÁ, TENGO QUE BAÑARME, ELEGIR ROPA, PEINARME, ELEGIR ZAPATOS Y AAAAAH SOY UN DESASTRE, UNA CHICA TAN LINDA COMO YO NO PUEDE SER VISTA LUCIENDO DESARREGLADA! ―Se va corriendo a la planta alta, a su cuarto y directamente a su baño privado en su habitación―.

Goten: Eso de lucir linda y hermosa lo heredó de ti y de tú madre Bra.

Bra: Sí lo se pero en serío, no sabemos que pecado cometimos mi madre, yo y Asura para ser unas chicas tan lindas jojojojojo. ―Se sigue riendo mientras va subiendo pero antes...―. Y ustedes dos también vayan a bañarse.

Houten: Sí mamá. ―Se va como sí nada a su cuarto también―.

Kazuya: ―Suelta un bufido mientras se va también―.

Goten: Y yo me quedó aquí sólo en la sala... ―Se levanta para recoger las bolsas de hielo que tiraron al suelo sus hijos y ponerlas de regresó en el congelador―. ¿Que habrás hecho en estos años, Gohan?, la última vez que nos vimos fue en el último entrenamiento que hicimos cuando dominabamos la transformación de Super Saiyajin 4, luego de eso decidimos entrenar de forma independiente cuando controlamos a la perfección los poderes de un Super Saiyajin 4.

Mucho rato después de esa pequeña conversación con sí mismo, la familia de Goten ya estaba en uno de los tantos aviones capsula de Bra para ir a la corporacion capsula y casi no llegan a la hora indicada ya que se tardaron un poco, al llegar al lugar de los hechos, Bulma los esperaba en el patio recibiendolos con unas cuantas sonrisas y abrazos, además de que se vieron sorprendidos por los lujos de la gran fiesta en el patio trasera de la corporacion, cada año los adornos y decoración eran mejor que el año anterior y no es de esperar que Bulma hiciera las cosas bastante especiales porque al fin Goten decidió dar a conocer a sus hijos a los demás porque según el híbrido, "quiero sorprenderlos a todos y que vean que no soy el mismo que hace 30 años", Bra de sólo oírlo decir eso se llega a reír un poco ya que el sólo quiere impresionar a Trunks, Gohan y su madre aunque por un lado también quiere impresionar a Pan ya que ella también lo ha visto como un tonto por así decirlo, en primera instancia, tanto Houten como Kazuya vieron la mesa de comida y como animales acechando su presa comenzaron a servirse comida y sentarse en una para comenzar a comer al estilo bestial que tiene todo Saiyajin.

Horas después, la fiesta ya estaba atestada de bastante gente entre ellos Gohan y todos los demás a excepción de Tenshinhan y Chaoz que se encuentran en alguna parte del mundo a pesar de que mantienen el contacto con los demás.

Goten: Hey Gohan como has estado, hace mucho que no te veo hermano. ―Estrecha su mano con la de su hermano mayor―.

Gohan: Me da gusto verte también Goten, los años te tratan bien. ―Le regresa el saludo a su hermano―. Hola Bra, también el tiempo te trata bien, espero Goten no te de problemas.

Bra: Para nada no me ha dado problema alguno.

Goten: Jajajaja. ―Se rasca detrás de la cabeza un poco avergonzado―. Bueno cambiando de tema. ¿No dijiste que tenías una sorpresa que darme para cuando nos viéramos de nuevo Gohan?

Gohan: Claro que la tengo, pues resulta que en cierto tiempo... ―Se sonroja un poco―. Hace como 11 años... Pues Videl...

Goten: ¿Le pasó algo a Videl?

Gohan: Pues no nada de eso es que... Como te lo digo... Ella y yo... Nos convertimos en padres por segunda vez.

Goten: ¡Que dijiste!

Chi-chi: ―Se acerca a ver que conversan sus hijos―. Sí y fue lo más lindo que pudo haber pasado, ser abuela por segunda vez y ver los tiernos primeros pasos de otro lindo bebé.

Gohan: Sí... Y mamá nos ayudó cuando Videl entró en labor.

Goten: Jejejeje vaya, vaya Gohan así que no te fue suficiente con Pan por lo que le diste a Videl otro hijo. ―Codea a su hermano con una mirada algo picara―.

Gohan: Y-ya Goten por favor n-no es para tanto.

Goten: ¿Y dime como se llama mi nuevo sobrino y que edad tiene?

Gohan: Pues tiene 11 años y en respecto a su nombre, pues decidí llamarlo Rukido.

Bra: ¡Que coincidencia tiene la misma edad que...! ―Se calla antes de soltar algo más de la pequeña sorpresa―.

Chi-chi: ¿Que ibas a decir Bra?

Bra: ―Hace ademanes negando con las manos un poco nerviosa―. ¡N-no no era nada, nada de lo que deba preocuparse suegra j-jajajaja!

Gohan: ¿Por un momento parecía como que ibas a decir algo importante?

Bra: ¡Que no es nada en serío, nada de nada cuñado! ―Se ríe muy nerviosa―. ¡Vaya pero que sed voy a buscarme algo para beber! ―Se va con la excusa de querer beber algo―.

Goten: (Fiuu buena movida Bra.) Oye Gohan y ¿Sabes donde está Trunks?

Gohan: Pues lo vi hace un momento con Bulma al parecer hablaban sobre algo de la empresa cuando pase a su lado, están ahora mismo hablando con Krillin, Nº18 y Marron aunque también está Yamcha con ellos.

Goten: Que bien, hace mucho que no veo a Krillin ni a Yamcha, Krillin debe de estar viejo y Nº18 igual que siempre, bueno voy a hablar con ellos tal vez luego me presentes a mi sobrino Rukido. ―Se aleja de la vista de su madre y de su hermano―. (Así que Rukido... Me preguntó sí será igualito a Gohan... Jejejeje)

En cambio Bra en estos momentos agradece que haya buscado una excusa para escaparse de los familiares de Goten y casi decir algo indebido aunque también agradece que sus 3 hijos ahora mismo estén como sí nada en otra parte del patio fuera de la vista de algunos para evitarse preguntas pero antes de pensar en otra cosa siente como alguien le toca el hombro a la híbrida siendo de pura sorpresa la hija de Gohan, Pan quién ya estaba muy mayor siendo casi irreconocible puesto que se parece bastante a Videl en su juventud a excepción de que lleva el cabello suelto y sus ojos negros.

Bra: ¡Pan, por Kamisama mirate!

Pan: También digo lo mismo de ti Bra.

Bra: Parece como sí esa niña de hace 30 años nunca hubiera estado entre nosotros, estas muy cambiada y muy linda también pero aún no me creo que te casaras con Uub, ¿Que fue lo que le viste, anda dime?

Pan: Jejeje. ―Le guiña un ojo―. Ese es mi secreto, mis labios están sellados ya que tú también me dijiste lo mismo cuando te pregunté que fue lo que le viste a mi tío Goten.

Bra: Touche, un buen contraataque contra la pregunta que me hiciste hace mucho y misma que yo te hago justo ahora y como te trata la vida.

Pan: Pues es duro algunas veces aunque se siente bien, actualmente vivo en las montañas al igual que mi padre y mi abuela, mi madre contribuyó en la construcción de nuestra casa con los fondos de mi abuelito Satan, la casa es más grande que la de mi abuela y la de mi padre. Cosa que me favorece ya que pues... Me convertir en madre, de dos niños.

Bra: ¡Que también tú, creí que Gohan fue el único!

Pan: Sí también me sorprendió cuando mi mamá estaba embarazada al mismo tiempo que yo aunque en el segundo embarazo que tuve fue justamente un año después.

Bra: A ver cuenta, cuenta dime nombres y edades, por lo que su tú nuevo hermanito se llama Rukido y tiene 11 años.

Pan: Sí así es, Ruki-chan es todo un amor, es el hermanito más lindo que pude pedir, es igualito a mi papá cuando era un niño.

Bra: Así que es igual a Gohan, que interesante saberlo supongo que adora los libros y estudiar como Gohan ¿No es verdad?

Pan: Sí le gusta mucho eso y a mi abuela Chi-chi le da mucho gusto eso aunque también le gusta entrenar con mi papá y bastante fuerte para la edad que tiene

Bra: (Interesante...) Y que me dices de los tuyos, aún no me has dicho.

Pan: Ah claro, mis niños. Mi hijo mayor tiene la misma edad que Rukido aunque mi hijo es menor por unas pocas horas de diferencia o más bien minutos, Kazuo nació cerca de las 8 de la noche como a las 7:53 de la noche y, Rukido nació nació antes de las 8 creo que fueron como a las 7:49 de la noche que nació.

Bra: Que coincidencia... (Porque Kazuya y Houten nacieron mucho antes, como a las 7:00 en punto aunque Houten tardó unos 9 minutos en venir al mundo...) Y que hay sobre el otro.

Pan: Pues Satoru nació al año siguiente, una semana después del primer cumpleaños de mi hermano y Kazuo.

Bra: (Igual que Asura, ella también nació una semana después del primer cumpleaños de Kazuya y Houten). Que coincidencia tan extraña pero también muy intrigante.

Pan: Verdad que sí y sí te digo la verdad, Kazuo y Satoru se parecen un poquito a Uub, ambos tienen la piel ligeramente morena aunque conservan el tono claro que yo tengo.

Bra: Ya quisiera conocerlos.

Pan: Tengo pensado presentarselos a todos, ahora mismo están con Uub en nuestra mesa.

Bra: Ya veo esperare entonces.

En cambio con Goten quién está ahora mismo hablando solamente con Trunks y con Bulma.

Goten: Entonces Mai está de vacaciones mientras tú te ocupas del trabajo y Bulma de los sobrinos que me dices que ahora tengo por parte de mi matrimonio con tú hermana.

Trunks: Sí, a Mai le hacían falta así que fue idea de mi madre pagarle unas vacaciones bastante lujosas.

Bulma: Sí y fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho, aunque ella no lo dijera se le veía abrumada.

Goten: Ya veo pero... Me dices otra vez la edad de tus hijos.

Trunks: El mayor, Zet tiene 11 años, y su gemelo idéntico, Shun también tiene 11 años pero nació con 9 minutos de diferencia convirtiendo a Zet en el mayor por la diferencia de tiempo con la que nacieron ya que Zet nació a las 7:00 de la noche y le siguió Shun a los 9 minutos después.

Goten: (Igual que Kazuya...) Y también con lo que me ha dicho Bulma, ellos son.

Bulma: Sí son igualitos a Trunks cuando era un niño, el mismo color de pelo y los mismos ojos azules.

Trunks: Aunque con el detalle de que por la sangre de saiyajin que tienen, tienen cola también. Pero... Zet... Como te lo digo...

Bulma: Casi actúa y habla como Vegeta, es como tenerlo con nosotros pero diferente.

Goten: (No me digas porque yo también tengo a mi propio señor Vegeta en casa igual que tú Trunks.)

Trunks: Sí... Creo que hice mal en contarle mucho sobre mi padre tanto que comenzó a admirarlo a su modo y volverse orgulloso como el.

Bulma: Es verdad al menos Shun se salvo de ser como Vegeta jajajajajajaja.

Goten: No me imagino a dos mini señor Vegeta... Oye Trunks y dime... Has tenido cuidado con la luna llena ya sabes lo que pasaría sí llegarán a verla.

Trunks: Descuida siempre estoy al tanto de las fases lunares, la luna está en estos días en cuarto menguante, es seguro pero también soy precavido cuando es luna llena, siempre les digo que no salgan y que cierren sus cortinas cuando es luna llena.

Goten: Que alivio, de seguro Gohan también ha tomado las misma precauciones para que no pase nada con Rukido.

Trunks: ¿Rukido? Ah claro el hijo menor de Gohan y el pequeño hermano de Pan, me sorprendió bastante que naciera el mismo día que mis hijos.

Goten: (No eres el único...)

Todos conversaban en total tranquilidad, Krillin y su familia contaban que de todo incluyendo que al parecer el y Yamcha convencieron al maestro Roshi de que los dejara abrir un dojo de artes marciales en la capital del este para infundir las enseñanzas del estilo tortuga para preservar los fundamentos del entrenamiento por el que pasaron hace mucho tiempo atrás aunque también soltaron el detalle de que Tenshinhan y Chaoz abrieron un dojo también pero en la capital del norte para enseñar el estilo de la grulla de su antiguo maestro, Tsuru, el antiguo compañero y rival del maestro Roshi desde que eran jóvenes bajo la tutela del maestro Mutaito, a pesar de que era la competencia los tres amigos aún mantenían vivo su amistad como discípulos del maestro Roshi, Goten en su conversación con Trunks, el pelilila le regañaba puesto que tiene que esforzarse más en su trabajo y porque se preguntaran pues la respuesta es simple, Goten trabaja para Trunks en la empresa de la corporacion capsula desde que se caso con Bra, el Briefs mayor le amenaza en tono de broma que a veces se preguntaba porque no lo despedia hasta que recordaba las amenazas de su hermana sí se atrevía a despedir a su esposo, las conversaciones eran puras risas en algunos lados del lugar de la gran fiesta pero la cosa tomó una ruta diferente cuando en el cielo en medio del patio de la corporacion aparece una extraña máquina bastante amplia como para que fuera ocupada por 5 tripulantes, la máquina tiene un peculiar diseño que extraña a algunos pero que es reconocido por Bulma quién de sólo verla aterrizar se apresura al frente de está para presenciar en primera fila como se abre la escalfandra de está máquina y de ella surge un tripulante ya conocido por todos incluyendo a la misma Bulma, todos entonces se apresuran también a estar frente a la nave y recibir a su nuevo visitante, Trunks del futuro.

Bulma: ¡Trunks, hijo!

Mirai Trunks: ―Se baja de la nave de un saltó sólo para ser recibido por un abrazo de su madre―. Mamá, me da gusto verte, y vaya... Estas... Bueno... Quiero decir no es mucha la diferencia de como te ves aquí y en mi mundo pero me alegró de volverte a ver mamá.

Bulma: A mi también hijo, a mi también. ―Se separa del abrazo―. Estas más alto que antes y llevas el cabello largo otra vez aunque tú yo más joven no se queda atrás tampoco, y vaya, vaya así que este es un nuevo diseño, sí que soy genial en el futuro, toda una genio de renombre jojojojojo.

Mirai Trunks: J-jajaja. ―suda al estilo animé―. Como dije no es mucha la diferencia ya seas de este mundo o del mío... Ah claro. ―Voltea a la máquina―. Gohan ya puedes bajar, quiero que todos te conozcan y también tú hijo.

Bulma: ¡Q-que, Gohan y...! ¿¡Hijo!? ¿Espera entonces tú?

Mirai Trunks: ―Se sonroja―.

Bulma: Aaaw pero que noticia entonces te casaste con la linda Mai que alegría me das hijo felicidades.

Mirai Trunks: S-si... Este espera un momento sí. ―Levita unos pocos metros del suelo hasta el espacio tripulantes en la máquina―. ¿Gohan sucede algo?

Mirai Gohan: Es que trato de convencer a Vegeta de que venga conmigo pero parece que bueno, tiene miedo.

Mirai Trunks: Entiendo. ―Mira a su pequeño hijo que está abrazando sus rodillas temblando por los nervios―.

Vegeta Jr: P-papá y sí no les agrado, sí no le agrado a mi abuelo... T-tengo miedo papá.

Mirai Trunks: Tranquilo eso no pasará, mi padre puede parecer estricto pero es una buena persona una vez que la conoces, también está tú abuela pero aunque se vea diferente sigue siendo tú abuela, ven toma mi mano, bajemos los dos juntos. ―Le ofrece su mano―.

Vegeta Jr: ―El niño traga un poco grueso mientras toma con fuerza la mano de su padre y bajan junto a Gohan de la máquina del tiempo que al rato es convertida en capsula por el peliazul y guardada en su estuche de cápsulas―.

Mirai Gohan: Entonces eres la Bulma de este tiempo.

Bulma: ―Da unas cuantas miradas a Mirai Gohan viéndolo de arriba abajo y volteando a ver al otro Gohan que ella conoce y que lleva gafas para luego mirar nuevamente a Mirai Gohan―. Y por lo que puedo ver de ti tú eres el Gohan que Trunks conoció y con el que aprendió todo, viéndote bien eres parecido pero no tanto con nuestro Gohan.

Mirai Gohan: ―Se busca a sí mismo y claramente lo encuentra tomandose de la mano con una mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules claro―. (Entonces ese soy yo... Lo que hubiera sido de mi de haber vivido en paz.)

Bulma: ―Ve al pequeño niño agarrado con fuerza de la mano de Mirai Trunks y detrás de este―. Vaya... Y quién es este pequeño tan lindo y adorable.

Mirai Trunks: Y-ya lo mencioné antes mamá, es mi hijo.

Bulma: ¡Tú hijo pero vaya que sorpresa!

Aquellos que conocen a Mirai Trunks: ¡H-hijo!

Krillin: Vaya está vez nos visitas trayendo una gran sorpresa contigo Trunks, jejejeje es bueno que decidieras pasar a otra etapa de tú vida con la linda Mai.

Mirai Trunks: ―Se sonroja un poco―. P-pues sí, g-gracias Krillin.

Nº18: Hubieras traído a Mai también, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que la vimos.

Mirai Trunks: Bueno es que ella y mi madre tienen cosas que hacer, ella tomó el gusto de ayudar a mi madre en el laboratorio ayudandole en lo que puede así que pues la próxima vez tal vez venga conmigo.

Yamcha: V-vaya y sí no me equivocó este pequeño niño se parece mucho a Vegeta, pero pensandolo mejor, este niño puede que se parezca mucho a Vegeta cuando era niño, a pesar de que ninguno de nosotros sepa como se veía Vegeta cuando era niño.

Trunks: ―Se acerca a su yo mayor―. Hace tiempo que no te veía otro yo... Este... Me ganas en tamaño.

Mirai Trunks: Y yo ya no puedo llamarte yo pequeño, estas más grande que en aquel entonces, ¿Como está ella?

Trunks: Mi Mai, pues ella está bien, mamá le pago unas vacaciones de lujo para que se relaje por un tiempo, no es bueno que se estrese así que mi madre le dio ese pequeño obsequio mientras le aseguraba que ella se encargaria de todo lo relacionado con los niños y claro con mi ayuda.

Mirai Trunks: Entonces también te casaste, me sorprendes... ―Se sonroja un poco―. Nos casamos con la misma chica eh...

Trunks: ―Sonrojado―. S-si es raro cierto y eso que somos de mundos diferentes pero nos casamos con la misma chica.

Goten: Jajajaja los dos Trunks están sonrojados.

Trunks: ¡C-cállate Goten por favor!

Bra: ¿Trunks me puedes decir quién es tú amigo y porque se parece tanto a ti hermano?

Mirai Trunks: ¿Quién eres? Te parecés mucho a mi madre cuando ella era más joven.

Trunks: Ah es verdad, este, otro yo, ella es mi hermana menor, Bra, ella nació en un tiempo después de que te fuiste.

Mirai Trunks: Hermana... Las cosas en está época sí que han cambiado bastante pero me alegró que lo hayan hecho.

Bra: Alguien me puede explicar por favor.

Pan: ―Llegando a la escena y viendo a dos Trunks sólo que con el cabello de diferente color y dos Gohan pero con claras diferencias―. Me puede explicar alguien porque hay dos Trunks y porque ahora parece como sí mi padre tuviera un gemelos idéntico.

Bulma: Hay mucho de lo que hablar pero primero. ―Se acuclilla a la altura del niño detrás de Mirai Trunks―. Dime pequeño ¿Como te llamas y cuántos años tienes?, no tienes que temerme como puedes ver soy la madre de tú papá pero soy muy diferente de la que conoces.

Vegeta Jr: ―Se sonroja un poco―. Este me llamó Vegeta y tengo 6 años, abuela.

Bulma: Válgame le pusiste el nombre de tú padre y que educado es para parecer una mini copia de mi amado Vegeta jajajaja. ―Alborota los cabellos del pequeño y ella se levanta―. Bien que les parece a todos sí vamos a una mesa lo bastante grande, tenemos que poner a Trunks y a Gohan al tanto de lo que ha pasado en estos años.

Con la palabra de Bulma hecha tal cual todos se sentaron en una mesa lo bastante grande para todos en la cual la peliazul se sentó al lado de su hijo del futuro y su nieto del futuro, y entonces es cuando le comienzan a contar lo referente a lo que sucedió después de que la tierra estuvo en paz tras su partida a otro futuro, inicia primero que nada por el hecho de cuando los años pasaron y todos fueron a aquel torneo de artes marciales donde Goku conoció y enfrentó a la reencarnación de Majin Bu, Uub a quién Goku se llevó a entrenar por un largo tiempo para luego dar un saltó en su historia yendo directo a cuando se tuvo que hacer el gran viaje por todo el espacio en busca de las dichosas esferas del dragón definitivas que se identifican por sus distintivas estrellas negras en vez de naranjas, en está parte de la historia fueron Trunks y Pan los que relataron cada detalle de las penurias que pasaron en el espacio hasta regresar a la tierra solamente para encontrar el desastre que un enemigo llamado Baby al que conocieron en el espacio había hecho al llegar a la tierra y poseer el cuerpo de Vegeta, junto con eso cuentan también el suceso referente a la transformación de Super Saiyajin 4 y lo que se necesita terminando con la destruccion de Baby aunque también con la destruccion de la tierra y el sacrificio de Piccolo.

Hecho que al ser contado deja un poco triste al Gohan del presente así como al del futuro, luego de eso se comienza relatar todo lo que sucedió cuando el Dr. Myuu, aquel que creo a Baby y el Dr. Gero, el creador de los androides, hicieron una alianza cuando estaban en el infierno con la cual crearon a un segundo androide Nº17 que entró en resonancia con el Nº17 original que estaba en la tierra a quién hipnotizaron para que cumpliera con lo planeado, abriendo así una brecha entre el mundo de los vivos y el infierno del que surgieron todos aquellos que murieron, todo orquestado para atraer a Goku al infierno aunque algunos desconocen que pasó en el infierno ya que todos se las arreglaron sufriendo una pelea contra la fusión nacida de los dos Nº17, el androide Super Nº17 ante quién todos terminaron derrotados a excepción de Vegeta que quedó en pie hasta el último momento en el que Goku llegó para salvarlo y hacerle frente al super androide a quién con ayuda de Nº18 que dio su versión de los hechos cuando Goku estaba en sus últimas hasta que venció finalmente a Super Nº17.

Aunque los problemas no acabaron allí ya que al querer reparar los daños de la batalla previa nunca imaginaron que las esferas del dragón de la tierra se corrumpieran por el abuso a sus poderes haciendo que estas se contaminaran de la energía negativa de los deseos pedidos con anterioridad, haciendo que nacieron de estas 7 esferas oscuras, 7 dragones que tenían en su posesión una esfera del dragón que entre Goku y Pan fueron a reunir consiguiendo una de cada una aunque la búsqueda se complico al encontrarse con Nuova Shenron, el dragón maligno de 4 estrellas quién venció fácilmente a Pan cosa que la nieta de Goku reveló así de la nada y diciendo que no sabe muy bien que sucedió a excepción de que lo último que vio fue a un tipo de color azul igual a Nuova Shenron que la noqueo fácilmente, en lo que respecta a lo que pasó después allí es cuando entre Gohan, Goten, Trunks y Uub cuentan lo acontecido al encontrar a Goku para darles sus energías para que superará los poderes normales de un Super Saiyajin 4 que enfrentó como sí nada a Syn Shenron, el dragón de 1 estrella a quién entre Goku y Vegeta que llegó a ayudar luego de haberse convertido en Super Saiyajin 4 con ayuda de una máquina de Bulma, se enfrentaron con el dragón a quién lo mantuvieron a raya pero quién volteó las tornas al devorar las otras 6 esferas del dragón para convertirse en Omega Shenron contra quién ambos Super Saiyajin 4 se tuvieron que fusionar para vencerlo.

Aunque en medio de la pelea por gastarlo jugando, no eliminaron cuando podían a Omega Shenron pasando por muchas cosas que no pudieron soportar pero cuando todo pareció perdido fueron testigos de la creación de una inmensa Genkidama hecha de la energía de todos en el universo que fue capaz de pulverizar a Omega Shenron por completo.

Con eso dicho llega el climax de la historia en el que Shenron aparece ya purificado así de la nada quién sana a Goku para después decir que ya deben irse aunque también antes que nada opta por cumplir el deseo final a los demás para que se reparen todos los daños hechos por la pelea y las anteriores para luego irse con Goku a un lugar desconocido lejos de este mundo junto con las esferas del dragón.

Mirai Trunks se queda un tanto asombrado por todos los peligros por los que pasó este mundo además de la lástima que siente por Gohan por la partida de Goku una vez más sólo que está vez para siempre aunque más fue la sorpresa de saber que Vegeta se fue también pero al espacio a entrenar en alguna parte, justo un mes después de aquella batalla, la mirada del pequeño Vegeta se fija en el suelo puesto que tenia la ilusión de conocer a su abuelo y ahora que sabe que no podrá se pone un tanto triste, su padre al menos lo consola diciendo que se alegre ya que esta en medio de una fiesta con mucha comida pero antes de decir algo más se escuchan dos gritos provenientes de diferentes direcciones, cuyos gritos son reconocidos por Goten y por Trunks.

Goten y Trunks: ―Se levantan de sus asientos y se alejan de la mesa―. Oh demonios ahora que hicieron. ―Se miran pero luego se fijan en como dos niños idénticos a ellos vienen corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ellos escondiendose detrás de ellos, uno de ellos claramente es una mini copia de Trunks, obviamente debía ser el tan mencionado Shun que se nombro antes―.

Houten y Shun: ¡PAPÁ AYÚDANOS!

Goten y Trunks: ¡Ahora que hicieron confiesen!

Houten y Shun: ¡COMETIMOS UN ERROR DESPERTAMOS A LA BESTIA!

Goten y Trunks: ¿Bestia?

Houten y Shun: ―Ambos la señalan―. ¡ESA BESTIA!

Ambos adultos se fijan en sus hijos mayores, ambos convertidos en Super Saiyajin, con miradas ensombrecidas llenas de irá y sus caras pintadas con un marcador.

Kazuya SSJ y Zet SSJ: ―Hacen crujir sus nudillos―. ¡HOUTEN, SHUN!

Todos: ¡Eh! ―Miran a Goten y a Trunks―.

Goten: Trunks... Este... Y aquel...

Trunks: Sí... Tus sobrinos... Y este... Y aquel son tus...

Goten: No me puedo escapar así que... Te presentó a mis dos hijos, aquel que está con mirada rabiosa es Kazuya y este... Es Houten.

Asura: ―Llega como sí nada al lado de su padre―. Ejem...

Goten: Y ella es mi hija, Asura.

Trunks: ... ¡DIJISTE TUS HIJOS!

Al oír eso, Chi-chi se desmaya de la impresión pero volviendo al tema principal...

Kazuya SSJ: ¡HERMANITO LINDO VEN AQUÍ NO TE VOY A HACER NADA...! ¡SÓLO TE HARÉ ROGARME PIEDAD A MI, EL NIETO DEL PRÍNCIPE VEGETA, HASTA QUE ME PIDAS QUE TE MATE!

Zet SSJ: ¡HERMANITO ADORABLE VEN VAMOS A JUGAR UN JUEGO QUE SE LLAMA "RUEGAME POR PIEDAD HASTA QUE PIDAS MORIR", VAMOS VEN!

Houten: Salvame papá... ―Comienza a temblar de miedo―.

Shun: N-no dejes que me mate, papá... ―Tiembla de miedo―.

Goten y Trunks: No van a matar a nadie o sino los castigaremos, ¿Entendido?

Kazuya SSJ y Zet SSJ: ―Se cruzan de brazos desviando la mirada soltando un bufido―.

Houten y Shun: ¡Nos salvamos!

Goten y Trunks: ¡No se crean!

Houten y Shun: Ay...

Bra: ―Se da un facepalm―. Kazuya, Houten, arruinaron la sorpresa de su padre.

Gohan: ¿Sorpresa? ¿Que sorpresa, Bulma sabías algo?

Bulma: Para ser precisos... Yo ya sabía jajaja sorpresa Goten y Bra tuvieron 3 lindos hijos aunque uno de ellos saliera a Vegeta en lo personalidad.

Trunks: Ahora... ―Mira desafiante a Goten―. Tú asqueroso traidor... ―Truena sus nudillos―. Dejaste embarazada a mi hermana... No una... No dos... Sino... TRES, TRES VECES.

Goten: ―Echandose para atrás―. E-este técnicamente fueron dos... Kazuya y Houten son mellizos casi idénticos... Sólo mira a Houten el tiene los característicos ojos azules de Bulma, Bra y tuyos.

Trunks: Goten... Solamente estas cavando más profundo la tumba... EN LA QUE TE VOY A PONER. ―Rápidamente entre Bra y Pan lo sostienen―. ¡Espera a que te ponga las manos encima, mi furia no se comparara con la de mi padre sí llega a volver!

Bra: Trunks ya calmate de una vez, no te atrevas a matar a mi esposo y dejarme viuda o sino mamá será quién te mate a ti.

Pan: Cierto, Trunks deja vivir a mi tío Goten... Bra aún es muy linda y joven para quedarse viuda con 3 hijos a los que criar.

Trunks: ―Se calma de momento y siente como lo sueltan su hermana y la sobrina de su mejor amigo―. Bien... Por está vez te salvaste... ―Suspira―.

Goten: Que susto.

Houten: ¿Que acaba de pasar...? ¿Y quién este señor que amenazó con matarte papá?

Goten: Pues Houten este hombre... Es el hermano mayor de tú madre y mi mejor amigo, y no te preocupes así es como nos llevamos a veces ¿verdad Trunks?, verdad que así es como tratas a tú cuñado y al padre de tú sobrino.

Trunks: ―Mira a Houten―. Pues... Sí...

Shun: Papá... Sí este señor es el esposo de la tía Bra entonces... ¿Este es el atolondrado tío Goten del que me cuentas siempre?

Trunks: Eeeem.

Goten: Trunks... Acaso... Le contaste cosas de mi... Y como es eso de "atolondrado"... ¿Que le dijiste? ―Ahora es el quién se truena los nudillos―. Comienza a rezarle a Dende.

Trunks: G-Goten vamos calma sólo era broma ¿Sí? Además, ¿No serias capaz de dejar a Shun y a Zet sin padre verdad?, ¿No serias capaz de dejar viuda a Mai?

Goten: ―Se calma―. Diablos...

Zet SSJ y Kazuya SSJ: ―Se acercan al lavadero del patio para lavarse la cara y luego mirarse uno al otro―.

Kazuya SSJ: ¿Se me quitó el marcador negro?

Zet SSJ: Siento decirlo pero no, ¿Y que hay de mi?

Kazuya SSJ: No, no ha salido tampoco... ―Aumenta su ki haciendo reaparecer su aura dorada―. Voy a golpear a mi hermano... ¿Vienes?

Zet SSJ: ―En lo mismo que su primo―. Obvio que sí.

Houten y Shun: ―Tragan grueso para irse a esconder detrás de Goten y de Trunks―.

Bra: Ok basta ya. ―Hábilmente se posicionarse detrás de su primogénito y del primogénito de Trunks para estrujar fuerte sus colas haciendo a ambos perder la transformación y terminar de rodillas en el piso―. Son Kazuya y... Zet Briefs, dejen ya de actuar como el agresivo de su abuelo Vegeta y dejen de querer matar a sus hermanos ahora mismo. ―Aprieta con más fuerza las colas de ambos provocando que estos queden más cerca del piso ahora―.

Kazuya: Ay... E-esta bien... No... Mataré... A Houten por ahora... Lo... Lo dejaré... Lo dejaré vivir... Mamá... Ya... Suelta... Mi... Cola... Me... Siento... Débil... No... Mantengo... Consciencia... Suelta... Cola... Mamá...

Zet: Yo... Opinó... Lo... Mismo... Dejaré a... Shun vivir... No le... Haré nada... Por favor... Ya... Deja... De... Agarrar así... Mi cola... Tía... Bra... Por... Favor... No... Puedo... Mantenerme... En... Pie... Difícil... Mantener... Consciencia...

Bra: ... Eso me basta. ―Suelta las colas de ambos dejandolos a ambos recuperar el aliento mientras mira a Houten con pequeño destello maligno estilo Bulma―. Son Houten... Dime como quitarle el marcador de la cara a tú hermano o dile adiós tú consola de vídeo juegos para siempre.

Houten: ―Llorando estilo anime―. ¡NOOO TODO MENOS MIS JUEGOS, PIEDAD, EL SE PUEDE QUITAR EL MARCADOR CON ALCOHOL CON EL QUE SE TRATAN LOS RASPONES, YA HABLÉ YA CONFESE PERO NO TOQUES MI CONSOLAAA!

Bra: Y tú... Shun Briefs...

Shun: ―Temblando de miedo―. L-lo mismo... C-con alcohol... Con eso se le quitara, lo juro tía Bra...

Bra: Muy bien. ―Se dirige ahora a los Son y Briefs mayores en el suelo―. Ustedes dos reinas del drama-agresivas vayan adentro a limpiarse y traten de calmarse un poco ¿Quieren?

Kazuya y Zet: Sí mamá/tía Bra. ―Se levantan para ir adentro a buscar aquello para limpiarse―.

Todo el lugar estaba hecho un silencio bastante sepulcral hasta que...

Houten: ¿P-papá?

Goten: D-dime...

Houten: ¿La señora que se desmayo es la histérica abuela Chi-chi de la que me contaste y de quién vi fotos?

Goten: Pues sí... Y el señor de las gafas es tú tío, mi hermano mayor...

Houten: Oooh.

Pan: ―Se le acerca a Houten y se le queda viendo con una mirada brillante―. ¡QUE LINDO ERES COMO ES QUE ERES HIJO DEL TORPE DE MI TÍO GOTEN! ―Lo abraza bien fuerte cargandolo y frotando su mejilla con la del pelinegro ojiazul―.

Houten: ¡AAAAAH PAPÁ AYÚDAME, MAMAAAAAAAÁ!

Bra: ―Pone su mano en el hombro de Pan―. P-Pan sueltalo por favor, lo estas asustando.

Pan: Ay perdón jajajaja. ―Suelta de inmediato a Houten quién muy asustado se aferrar la pierna derecha de Bra hasta incluso enrollar su cola en el tobillo de está―.

Asura: Y ahí está otra vez el consentido de mamá, ¿En serío eres mi hermano mayor?

Houten: ¡No soy consentido y soy mayor que tú! ―Suelta la pierna de su madre quién ahora va disparado a abrazar a Shun―.

Bra: ¡QUE LINDO, QUE LINDO, QUE LINDO ERES MÁS LINDO Y ADORABLE QUE TRUNKS, COMO ES QUE ALGO TAN LINDO ES HIJO DE UN TONTO COMO MI HERMANO!

Shun: ¡ABUELA AUXILIO, PAPÁ AYUDAAAA!

Trunks: Bra por favor...

Bra: Jajajaja me deje llevar. ―Lo suelta viendo como se aferrar a la pierna de Trunks de igual forma que Houten―. Que curioso, su forma de ser y la de Houten chocan bastante.

Luego de esa pequeña escenita y después de "revivir" a Chi-chi las cosas se calman un poco y se hacen las presentaciones formales puesto que nadie conoce a los nuevos miembros de las familias Briefs y Son y eso incluye al pequeño Vegeta Jr.

El primero en presentar a uno de los niños fue Gohan que les presente al más reciente miembro de su familia, su hijo Rukido, de la misma edad que los gemelos Son y Briefs, 11 años aunque también reveló claramente su hora de nacimiento que coincidió casi con la del hijo mayor de Pan, el niño a simple vista muchos lo compararon con Gohan cuando el tenia 10 años, su estilo de peinado era casi el mismo que el de Gohan después de que Goku le dio un corte personalizado cuando estaban en la habitación del tiempo sólo que por atrás lo tiene un poquito largo y claro no le puede faltar la distintiva cola de saiyajin que tiene todo saiyajin.

Goten: Vaya, eres igualito a mi hermano cuando el era más o menos de tú edad según lo que puedo recordar escasamente de cuando yo era muy pequeño. Y claro, Gohan te pudo haber contado de mi, soy su hermano menor, soy Goten y también tú tío y de tú hermana, mucho gusto Rukido.

Rukido: M-me da gusto también conocerte tío Goten.

Bulma: Igual de educado que su padre a excepción de que Gohan era bien educado cuando sólo tenia 4 años y me preguntó causa de que persona es que el era y sigue siendo así.

Algunos fijan su mirada en Chi-chi quién se sonroja levemente de la vergüenza por educar de la forma en la que educó a Gohan desde temprana edad, el siguiente fue Uub que a vista de algunos se quedaron impresionados puesto que el peinado de cresta de Uub ahora era un peinado de cabello largo que le descendió hasta la cintura aunque conserva aún su cresta, pero en cambio en lo que se refiere a los niños, Kazuo tiene la misma edad que Rukido, 11 años aunque le ganaba por unos minutos de diferencia, a simple vista todos lo ven como sí fuera también una mini copia de Gohan a sus 10 años sólo que con el tono de piel ligeramente del mismo color que la de Uub pero también del tono de piel de Pan y eso que tiene el mismo peinado que muchos le vieron a Goten en aquel torneo de artes marciales en el que presenciaron la primera pelea de Goku y Uub. Luego está el menor de 10 años, Satoru que de sólo verlo ven en su cara que se parece más a Uub aunque con el estilo de peinado de Gohan también a sus 10 años tras salir de la habitación del tiempo y claro está el hecho de que por la sangre de saiyajin de Pan, ambos tienen también la típica cola saiyajin.

Bra: Así que estos son Kazuo y Satoru, vaya debo admitir que tienen parecido con Gohan y con Uub, sin duda serán unos chicos guapos en el futuro por los genes de su abuelo materno y de su padre, ¿Verdad Uub, Gohan?

Gohan y Uub: ―Los nombrados se sonrojan ligeramente rascandose detrás de la cabeza―.

Kazuo y Satoru: ―Se sonroja por el comentario también―.

Goten: Y bueno, que tan fuertes son eh Pan.

Pan: Son bastante hábiles y talentosos

Goten: ¿Al menos se pueden convertir en Super Saiyajin?

Pan: Obvio que sí, y por lo que vi la mini copia del papá de Trunks y la otra mini copia del papá de Trunks en personalidad se pueden convertir en Super Saiyajin también pero que hay de los otros dos y de mi linda prima.

Goten: También pueden hacerlo.

Gohan: Sí el señor Vegeta anduviera por aquí comenzaría a decir que el convertirse en Super Saiyajin en está de moda o algo por el estilo.

El siguiente en presentar a sus niños fue Trunks, obviamente estos dos niños Zet y Shun son totalmente idénticos aunque en el peinado se le ve que Shun lo tiene un poco desordenado pero bien peinado, ambos tienen los mismo ojos azules de Trunks pero está claro que también puede que tengan algo de su madre Mai aunque sí tienen algo de ella eso sólo lo sabe Trunks, ambos niño tienen 11 años aunque Zet es mayor por 9 minutos de diferencia y claro ya antes mencionado tienen la típica cola de los saiyajin, sin olvidar que también Mirai Trunks les presenta a su hijo y al de la Mai de su mundo, el niño de sólo 6 años es idéntico en totalidad a Vegeta pero en imagen de niño aunque algunos desconocen sí así es como lucía Vegeta cuando era un niño claro también tiene cola de saiyajin.

Gohan: Así que Zet y Shun. Curiosos que son tus mellizos, uno parece la viva imagen de tú personalidad cuando eras un niño y la otra es la viva personalidad de Vegeta, ¿Estoy en lo correcto Trunks?

Trunks: Sí claro aunque Shun tiene también su carácter agresivo aunque... ―Le susurra―. Ligeramente vulgar que le heredó a mi madre.

Gohan: ―Se ríe un poco bajo―. Ya veo.

Mirai Gohan: Por lo que oigo tú eres muy diferente del Trunks al que vi crecer.

Trunks: Eh pues sí, supongo que se debe a que crecí en un mundo lleno de paz y con mi padre a mi lado en cambio, el otro yo...

Mirai Gohan: Sí, el señor Vegeta ya había muerto para cuando Trunks no tenia ni la más pequeña capacidad de recordar y creció en medio de todo el caos con los androides del en aquellos días.

Mirai Trunks: Y sí no hubiera pasado eso... Mi padre no habría construído la máquina del tiempo y nunca hubiera conocido a mi padre y tampoco les hubiera dado a todos este futuro en el que todos viven tranquilos y sin preocupaciones a pesar de que mi padre no este en la tierra.

Gohan: También a pesar de que no sepamos donde está mi padre o al menos saber a donde se fue y cuando volverá... Pero regresando al tema de los niños, debiste sorprenderte un montón cuando nació el pequeño Vegeta ¿No es verdad Trunks?

Mirai Trunks: Sí me sorprendió mucho y tampoco a mi madre pero a la vez le pareció muy lindo que mi hijo se pareciera tanto a mi padre por lo cual opté junto a mi madre y consultarla con Mai para terminar por ponerle Vegeta Jr en memoria de mi padre.

Bulma: Que tierno de tú parte y de mi otra yo al ponerle ese nombre al pequeño en memoria del otro Vegeta, sí tú padre estuviera aquí de sólo escuchar como se llama el pequeño sonreiria de esa forma tan burlesca como siempre.

Trunks: Conociendolo creo que eso sería verdad mamá.

Mirai Trunks: Sí es verdad.

Vegeta Jr: (¿Entonces ese señor de cabello lila es mi papá también pero el de este mundo?, que raro es todo sí mi papá tiene el pelo azul como mi abuela y también es muy raro que aquí tengo una tía que en mi mundo no tengo.) ―Se queda pensativo hasta que ve como frente suyo está aquel niño que es igual al Trunks de está época―.

Shun: Hola, debes de ser el hijo del doble de mi papá, ¿Verdad que es raro que tengamos dos papás a pesar de las claras diferencias que tienen uno del otro?

Vegeta Jr: P-pues sí es raro... Y este...

Shun: ¿Sí dime?

Vegeta Jr: Este pues... ¿Cual de los dos eres, Shun o Zet?

Shun: ―Siente como sí quebrara por dentro pero se calma ya que es sólo un niño pequeño con quién habla―. Pues soy Shun, mi hermano mayor está allá detrás de mi con cara de pocos amigos desviando la vista a otra parte.

Vegeta Jr: ―Se fija en el mencionado un momento para regresar su atención a Shun otra vez―. Son casi iguales creo que ya se como diferenciarlos.

Shun: Que bueno que entendieras rápido por cierto, me siento feliz de conocerte, ¿Sabes porque? ―El pequeño le niega con la cabeza mientras ve como desenrolla su cola de su cintura a lo que el pelilila menor le enseña su cola también y ambas se entrelazan levemente―. Siento como sí fueras el hermano menor que nunca tuve jeje.

Vegeta Jr: T-también eres como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve y también Zet aunque de miedo pero... Te prefiero más a ti.

Shun: Jejejeje al fin alguien que me aprecia, gracias Vegeta. ―Le revuelve un poco el cabello―.

Trunks: ―Sonríe de sólo ver a su hijo y al hijo de su homólogo del futuro―. Se llevan bastante bien.

Mirai Trunks: Sí, Vegeta nunca tuvo a nadie pero parece que se lleva bien con Shun, es raro pero aunque tú y yo seamos la misma persona siento como sí compartieramos a nuestros hijos.

Trunks: Ciertamente siento lo mismo ya que tú y yo somos exactamente iguales a excepción de nuestro color de pelo.

Y por último los que son los últimos en presentarse son Goten con sus 3 hijos, Kazuya y Houten que entre los niños son los que tienen más edad a la par con Zet y Shun por sus nacimientos a la misma hora exacta, puesto que ambos tienen 11 años, ambos gemelos tienen el peinado alborotado y único que les llena de nostalgia puesto que los hace recordar mucho a Goku aunque el que más se parece a Goku y algo de Goten en personalidad es Houten a pesar de sus ojos azules por parte de su madre, luego está Asura que tiene 10 y nació el mismo día que Satoru, ella a simple vista parece una mini copia de Bra cuando era una niña aunque también parece una mini copia de Bulma aunque lo que no se creen es que ella en verdad es la viva imagen de como era Bulma de joven incluyendo que tiene su fuerte carácter y mal genio cuando se lo propone aunque también es casi tan vulgar como su abuela.

Chi-chi: Pero que lindo eres Houten, te parecés tanto a mi Goku cuando era un niño, te quiero abrazar. ―Se le acerca pero el niño se esconde detrás de Goten―. ¿Eh que pasó?

Goten: J-jajajaja perdonalo mamá es que Pan lo traumo dándole un abrazo demasiado afectuoso.

Chi-chi: Oh ya veo, y en serío no entiendo como es que eres tan lindo y eso que solamente eres igualito a Goku y Goten cuando eran niños.

Kazuya: Miedoso.

Houten: ¿Alguien quiere le dibuje en la cara con marcador pero que está vez sea permanente?

Kazuya SSJ: ―Se transforma en Super Saiyajin―. Hazlo y te desfiguro la cara bebé lloron.

Houten SSJ: ―Se transforma en Super Saiyajin―. ¡No soy un bebé lloron!

Chi-chi: Ay no es verdad ustedes también se convierten en Super Saiyajin por lo que parecen rebeldes.

Houten SSJ y Kazuya SSJ: ―Se fijan en su abuela un momento―. ¿Rebeldes?

Goten: A su abuela no le gusta que nuestro cabello se ponga rubio es eso a lo que se refiere.

Houten SSJ: Pero sí a mi me gusta.

Kazuya SSJ: ―Se cruza de brazos―. Me importa un demonio lo que digan los insectos sobre mi apariencia.

Algunos se quedan de piedra por la famosa frase que le han oído muchas veces a Vegeta pero luego vuelven a la realidad.

Asura: Chicos siempre tan tontos al menos yo sí tengo cerebro.

Houten y Kazuya: ―Vuelven al estado base―. Sí como no señorita loca por las compras que no lee muchos libros y que sólo lee revistas.

Asura: Sí soy culpable...

Gohan: ―Suda al estilo anime―. Que sobrinos tan peculiares tenemos eh Trunks.

Trunks: Sí j-jajaja.

Videl: Entonces fueron ya todos, porque según veo hay más niños que nunca, a veces recuerdo aquellos días en los que conocí a Gohan y cuando vi pelear a Goten y a Trunks de forma increíble teniendo sólo 7 años y 8 años, como vuela el tiempo, también aún recuerdo cuando Pan era una pequeñita inocente pero con una abrumadora fuerza y ahora que la veo casada y con niños me siento vieja.

Chi-chi: Oh Videl no eres la única yo siento así, aunque mis hijos hayan dejado el nido me siento orgullosa pero también me siento vieja.

Videl: Usted lo ha dicho suegra, usted lo ha dicho.

Pan: ―Con unas cuantas gotitas de sudor detrás de la cabeza voltea a ver a Gohan―. ¿Oye papá sabes que le pasa a mamá y a la abuela Chi-chi?

Gohan: ―En las mismas que su hija―. No sabría que decirte Pan, ¿Verdad Uub?

Uub: ―También igual que Pan y Gohan―. Pues sí.

Trunks: Mejor dejenlas ser porque creo que a mi madre le está dando también.

Bulma: ―Se les une―. Ay amigas pero mirenme a mi yo tengo unas pocas arrugas, creo que necesitare una buena crema que me ayude, también puedo darles a ustedes, más bien comprare docenas de crema y les regalare varios envases.

Chi-chi: Ay Bulma no deberías pero aceptó el ofrecimiento.

Videl: También yo sería malo rechazarlo te lo agradezco mucho.

Bulma: Es lo que hacen las amigas.

Algunos sudan bastante al estilo animé mientras que los chicos menos Asura al parecer están haciendo una digna demostración de su sangre saiyajin sirviendose un sinfin de platos de comida y devorandolos uno tras de otro, los adultos en cambio sólo podían reírse por ver a los pequeños saiyajin engullendolo todo.

Al momento que las cosas se pusieron más relajadas es cuando todos comienzan a contar unas cuantas anécdotas pasadas en aquellos tiempos pasados que vivieron junto al alegre Goku, mayormente resaltando su presencia cuando contaban cada una de las legendarias batallas que libro para salvar al planeta tierra hasta incluso por obra de Bulma que cuenta cada aventura que vivió desde que lo conoció aquel día en las montañas cuando comenzó el gran viaje por las esferas del dragón que de forma inesperada los llevó hasta el ahora en el que viven todos, en ciertos momentos también sueltan de repente miles de tonterías que ha hecho Goku desde que era un niño hasta que llegan a los tiempos que ya es adulto, hasta la misma Chi-chi confiesa lo que pasó en el día que Gohan nació y no se decidian porque nombre ponermele hasta el punto que todo nombre feo hacia llorar a un infante Gohan en esos días hasta que por una pequeña rabieta de Chi-chi hacia Goku soltando el nombre del antiguo discípulo del ermitaño tortuga hacia reír a Gohan por lo qu se decidió que Gohan sería su nombre, historia que término por sacarle un pequeño sonrojo al híbrido saiyajin de las gafas y al híbrido saiyajin del futuro del Gi naranja aunque también le saca unas risas a Goten y puede que a Trunks también por sólo escuchar el problema que tuvieron Chi-chi y Goku cuando el saiyajin de gafas apenas había nacido, pero lo que no se esperaron todo fueron unos sonidos de risa bastante conocidos diciendo...

¿?: Jajajajajajaja sí es verdad, Chi-chi y Ox-satan se esmeraron con los nombres y por decir que me dio hambre Chi-chi me regaño mucho y sin saberlo soltó el nombre de mi abuelito y ese término por ser el nombre Gohan, mi abuelito estaría orgulloso de la persona a la que le puse su nombre jajajajaja.

Todos se quedan de piedra al instante en el que voltean puesto que estaban de espaldas, el sólo verlo los hace creer que es sólo un sueño pero es completamente real. Un hombre adulto con un particular peinado de cabello alborotado y negro con ojos de igual color negro, vestido con una camisa de blanca, una camiseta azul con detalles negros encima de la blanca con el kanji "Son" en el pecho y la espalda, cinturón de color azul bastante oscuro casi negro, pantalón de color negro, muñequeras de color rojo y botas del típico color azul con detalles dorados y rojos además de que a la vista está una larga cola café característica de los saiyajin, todo el mundo aún sigue de piedra al ver a está persona a quién tanto echaban de menos después de 30 años, 30 AÑOS, desde que desapareció de este mundo... Son Goku.

Chi-chi: ¡GOKU! ―Se levanta para lanzarse a los brazos de su marido que de milagro se mantiene de pie abrazando a su esposa que ahora no para de llorar por su esposo―. ¡Goku, Goku te eché tanto de menos!

Goku: Jajaja sí perdóname Chi-chi no era mi intención pero era necesario irme, fue parte del trato que hice con Shenron para cuando la batalla terminará.

Bulma: ¿¡Goku de verdad eres tú!?

Goku: Oye claro que soy yo... ¿B-Bulma pero que te pasó tú cara está un poco arrugada estas enferma?

Bulma: ―Con una vena en la frente al estilo anime―. ¡TONTO que no sabes distinguir cuando alguien ya está casi viejo y entrando ya en años, por Kamisama como ibas a saberlo sí los saiyajin envejecen más lento...! ¡Eh! ¡Si es el verdadero Goku! Goku gran tonto te extrañabamos tanto.

Krillin y Yamcha: ―Con gota de sudor en la frente al estilo anime―. Se te nota que Goku es el único capaz de hacerte enojar así Bulma...

Gohan y Goten: ¡Papá!

Chi-chi: ―Se separa de Goku pero se mantiene aferrada al brazo izquierdo del saiyajin como en aquel día en el torneo de artes marciales hace mucho tiempo atrás―.

Goku: Guao Gohan, Goten me dejan sorprendidos puedo sentir el poder de sus Ki y que sorpresa también tienen cola, ¿Entonces ustedes dos?

Goten: Sí exactamente papá, nos tomó tiempo pero no sólo tú y el señor Vegeta son los únicos Super Saiyajins 4, porque hay otros 3 presentes aquí, yo, mi hermano y Trunks.

Goku: ¡Increíble ustedes sí que pueden lograr lo que sea sí se esfuerzan!

Goten: Jajaja verdad que sí papá.

Goku: ―Mira a Gohan―. Los años sí que te han tratado bien Gohan, me hace feliz que decidieras seguir entrenando después de mi partida.

Gohan: Es que bueno, me tomé muy seriamente tú partida y la desaparición de las esferas del dragón, entonces decidí entrenar nuevamente para recuperar todo lo que perdí por los años de paz que deje de entrenar porque tenia un objetivo claro, proteger a la tierra y también a mi familia.

Goku: ―Asiente pero fija su vista ahora en Uub―. Uub espero también no te descuidaras, aún quisiera poder luchar contigo alguna vez de forma definitiva, aquel combate que tuvimos hace mucho tiempo en el templo de Kamisama fue increíble pero, aún quiero pelear usando todo lo que tengo contra ti así como quiero que uses todo lo que tienes contra mi.

Uub: Claro que sí Goku, en ningún momento en todos estos años me he descuidado, confío mucho en mi poder y hasta me atrevo a decir que hasta tengo un nivel de poder que se iguala al de un Super Saiyajin 4.

Pan: Jajajaja estas muy confiado desde peleaste aquella vez con mi padre cuando por fin mantuvo estable sus poderes de Super Saiyajin 4.

Goku: Eh... Eeeeeeh ¿¡Pan eres tú, en verdad eres aquella pequeña con la que viaje por todo el espacio!?

Pan: ―Con una vena en la cabeza al estilo anime―. ¡Claro que soy yo abuelito, creías que me iba a quedar como una niña para siempre, los niños crecen sabes así que ya no puedes decirme niña y también me niego a que me mantengan al margen de las peleas como antes soy más fuerte de lo que era hace 30 años!

Goku: Jajajaja perdóname Pan pero parece que aunque estés toda crecida esa niña a la que conocí aún sigue presente en ti.

Pan: ¡Claro que no, verdad que no Uub, tío Goten, Trunks!

Uub: Pues...

Goten: ―Se rasca detrás de la cabeza silbandos mientras mira otro lado―.

Trunks: Sin comentarios.

Pan: ¡Traidores!

Goku: ―Suda al estilo anime―. Este... ―Le gruñe muy fuerte el estómago―. Me podrían contar todo lo que han hecho estos años mientras me dan algo de comer es que tengo mucha hambre.

Chi-chi: Ay Goku no sabes lo que extrañaba que dijeras esas palabras.

La pequeña escena se torno en alegría por el regresó inesperado de Goku aunque nadie tenia duda de que está vez se quedaría para siempre aparte de que a nadie le sorprende que sea un adulto de nuevo aunque es obvio que regresó a su tamaño normal por obra de cierto dragón del que el saiyajin aún no ha dicho nada mientras está comiéndose todo lo que tiene en frente dejando platos vacíos, cuencos apilados y huesos sin carne en ellos, pero lo que sorprende de golpe al guerrero saiyajin es la noticia de los niños y de los matrimonios que se dieron sin estar el presente además de recibir con un buen saludo a Mirai Trunks y sorprenderse por la presencia de Mirai Gohan, lo único que no paraba de hacer Goku fue sorprenderse además de saludar muy amistosamente a sus nuevos nietos y claro bisnietos y también se llevó una impresión abismal por el hijo de Mirai Trunks que es igualito a Vegeta.

Houten por su parte estaba que se moría de la emoción puesto que le pidió a su abuelo que lo entrenara quién accedió rápidamente lo cual fue lo mejor de su mundo y claro a eso se le unió Shun que también pidió ser entrenado por este, hasta incluso el al parecer tímido Rukido también pidió a su abuelo que lo entrenara accediendo el saiyajin a entrenarlos a los 3, el resto de ese día fueron muchas risas además de ver como Houten y Goku eran tal para cual al pelearse por un trozo de carne cuya pelea fue interrumpida por la esposa del segundo y por la madre del primero haciendo a los dos quedarse con la mirada baja y luego comenzar a devorar todo a su alcance mientras que otros pensaban que son tal para cual el abuelo y el nieto, en lo que respecta a Kazuya y a Zet estos más que una petición es una orden directa a Trunks para que comience a entrenarlos ya que de ninguna forma permitirán que sus hermanos menores los superen y ya que Vegeta no está ellos le dicen que por el momento entrenaran con el puesto que es lo más cercano a Vegeta que tienen, cosa que les saca unas gotas de sudor al estilo anime a algunos mientras dicen, "dignos nietos del orgulloso de Vegeta son estos dos", eso sólo le saca unas grandes risas a Bulma mientras que los demás se imaginan el infierno que pasarían sí Vegeta regresara y los entrenara.

El resto de ese día fue tranquilo al menos hasta que todos tuvieron que irse, puesto que Mirai Trunks y Vegeta Jr extenderán su visita, Bulma les dio asilo a ambos ya que ni a Trunks ni a los niños les molesta su compañía, Goku por petición de Chi-chi obviamente aceptó volver a casa, Mirai Gohan por su lado prefirió irse con sus padres de este mundo puesto que lleva un buen tiempo sin ver su casa, resuelto el asunto del asilo de nuestros visitantes de otra época todos se retiran a sus hogares pero está vez más vivos que nunca puesto que el vacío que solían tener al parecer vuelve a estar lleno con el regresó de Goku pero hay quienes sienten que el saiyajin puro de cabello alborotado no les ha dicho algo ya que ni síquiera ha mencionado que pasó con las esferas del dragón o con Shenron.


	4. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

**Entrenamiento y nuevas técnicas para enseñar.**

Al día siguiente tras el feliz regresó de Goku...

El sol sale y los pájaros cantan, es un bello día en la casa de Son Goten o eso parecía...

¿?: AAAAAAAAAAAAH

Puesto que se desató otra de las habituales discusiones de los mellizos Son.

Goten y Bra: ―Llegan al instante al cuarto de Houten―. ¡QUE PASÓ QUIÉN LOS ATACA!

Kazuya: Calmense, yo les cuento...

Flashback...

Kazuya: ―Caminando por la planta alta de la mansión yendo por un pasillo en particular hasta estar frente a la puerta de la habitación de Houten que es muy obvia porque la puerta tiene su nombre escrito―. (Tch... Porque me tenían que mandar a mi a despertar al enano llorón cuando estaba tan feliz comiendo mi desayuno para después irme a cambiar para ir a entrenar con el tío Trunks...) Houten. ―Toca la puerta―. Baja de una buena vez a comer gran idiota, no tengo toda la mañana para desperdiciarla en ti así que baja. ―No recibe respuesta―. Maldito enano siempre me haces lo mismo. ―Abre la puerta topandose con la oscuridad total en el cuarto y entra para tratar de ubicar la cama donde duerme el insoportable insecto al que llama hermano pero en su lugar, su pie izquierda pisa algo suavecito con mucha fuerza y lo siguiente que oye es...―.

Houten: AAAAAAAAAAAAH.

Fin del Flashback, actualidad.

Houten: AY AY AY AY KAZUYA, IDIOTA ME PISASTE LA COLA, AY AY AY, ¡TIENES LOS PIES DE PIEDRA O QUE! DUELEEEE. ―Se acaricia la zona lastimada de su cola con notables lagrimitas en sus ojos―.

Kazuya: Quién te manda a dormir en el suelo.

Houten: ¡Me caí de la cama, yo nunca duermo en el suelo!

Kazuya: Mentiroso anoche vi como caiste sin fuerzas al suelo con cobija y almohada.

Houten: ¡Mentira...! Aunque... Puede que sea verdad... ¡O te lo estés inventando!

Goten: ―Suda al estilo anime―. Sin duda se llevan como perros y gatos igual que mi padre y el señor Vegeta...

Bra: No puedo decir mucho pero te doy la razón...

Mientras tanto en la Casa de los Briefs se lleva a cabo una situación bastante... Similar sólo que la víctima fue Shun y el perpetrador fue Zet.

Shun: ¡Imbécil porque no te fijaste que yo estaba por el suelo y encima dormido, ay mi pobre colita! ¡Acaso tus pies están hechos de piedra o que!

Zet: ¡Y como iba a saberlo, como iba a saber que estabas en el piso!

Shun: ¡Porque le dije al pequeño Vegeta que podía dormir en mi cama ya que acepte compartir mi cuarto con el!

Vegeta Jr: ―Se descubre de las cobijas revelando su pelo aún más alborotado y con una camisa grande que uso como pijama ya que por el momento no trajo ropa―. ¿Que pasa porque tanto ruido?

Zet: ―Quedándose callado de forma sepulcral―. ¿Porque lleva esa camisa tan grande que le llega hasta las rodillas?

Shun: Que querías que hiciera no lo iba a dejar pasando frío en la noche, le di esa camisa para que pudiera dormir además la abuela ya debe de estar corriendo por toda tienda de ropa que vea en la ciudad así que es temporal.

Zet: ... Mejor vengan a comer no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo... Tengo que entrenar muy seriamente con papá.

Shun: ¡UWAAAH ES VERDAD HOY ENTRENO CON HOUTEN Y CON EL ABUELITO GOKU!

Zet: ¿Oye sabes que sólo es abuelo de Houten verdad?

Shun: Pero el dijo que aunque no seamos "familia" le podemos decir abuelito sí queremos así que yo le diré abuelito igual que Houten y Pan así que... ―Se queda hablando sólo ya que Zet salió hace un rato de la habitación―. ¿Me dejó hablando sólo verdad?

Vegeta Jr: ―Se rasca un poco la cabeza con expresión adormilada―. Pues... Sí se fue hace un momento...

Shun: ―Todo el pelaje de su cola se crispa de la rabia―. Grrr ZEEEEEET...

Un rato más tarde...

En alguna parte de la montaña Paozu. Goku está reunido con Goten, Gohan, Mirai Gohan junto a Houten, Shun y Rukido. Gohan está con su antiguo Gi de pelea naranja que uso durante la lucha contra Majin Bu, Goten lleva versión más grande del gi de naranja de pelea con la camiseta azul pero sin mangas que uso cuando Bills se salió de control en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bulma en aquel crucero en medio del océano, Houten lleva puesto una imitación exacta del primer uniforme de pelea de Goten, lo mismo con Shun que lleva una imitación exacta del uniforme de pelea de Trunks, en lo que refiere a Rukido, su padre le regaló el último traje que le había regalado Piccolo siendo este el traje que llevaba durante los Cell Games aunque obvio Gohan tuvo que arreglarlo primero ya que estaba en mal estado al haber estado guardado por tanto tiempo.

Houten: ―Ajustándose bien las muñequeras―. Bien ya quiero comenzar a entrenar. ―Da un potente puño en la palma de su mano izquierda―.

Shun: ―Ajusta bien su cinturón―. Igual yo. ―Imita lo mismo que hizo Houten―.

Rukido: M-me siento raro, parece que veo doble cuando los veo, aún no digiero del todo que tengo dos padres, el que sí es el mío y el que viene de otra época. ―Se acomoda las muñequeras―.

Mirai Gohan: T-tranquilo yo aún trato de asimilar que ayer vi a dos Trunks.

Goten: Se siente extrañó viendo a una version totalmente diferente de mi hermano pero tienes que admitir que sería bueno que tuvieran un combate entre ustedes.

Gohan: P-pues no lo se Goten, no quisiera lastimarme a mi mismo digo lastimarlo recuerda que soy ligeramente más fuerte que el por las claras diferencias de acontecimientos de nuestras épocas que nos llevaron a hacernos más fuertes.

Goku: Es verdad pero me emociona la sola idea de poder ver un combate entre los dos.

Mirai Gohan y Gohan: No has cambiado nada papá. ―Se miran―. Jajajaja.

Houten: Bueno, bueno ya podemos empezar, pido al abuelito Goku.

Shun: No se vale yo iba a ser el primero.

Goku: Tranquilos los entrenare a los 3 juntos, Goten, Gohan y otro Gohan ustedes estarán bien por su cuenta claro está, lo que quiero ver ahora es que también han entrenado a estos niños. ―Se eleva en el aire―. Vengan por mi.

Rukido: B-bien aquí voy... ―Se convierte en Super Saiyajin y pasa directo al ataque―.

Houten y Shun: Igual nosotros. ―Se transforman en Super Saiyajin también uniéndose a Rukido en combate contra Goku―.

Goten: Bien, hermano daré todo lo que tengo aunque me límite. ―Se convierte en Super Saiyajin―.

Mirai Gohan: Opinó que será un buen calentamiento antes de pasar a la fase 2. ―Se convierte en Super Saiyajin―.

Gohan: Vale bien, Goten, otro yo, ¡Vengan! ―Se convierte en Super Saiyajin―.

Mientras tanto en la corporacion Capsula...

Trunks está ahora en un pequeño debate con su hijo y su sobrino aunque su otro yo y su pequeño hijo están ahí presentes también, Trunks lleva un conjunto totalmente negro siendo estos una camiseta negra de tirantes y pantalón negros aunque sus botas son del característico amarillo de siempre. Kazuya su propia versión del traje de Goten de cuando era niño sólo que con los colores invertidos, es decir el azul siendo el dominante desde la camisa y el pantalón y zapatos y la camiseta sin mangas de color naranja pero muy oscuro a diferencia del de Goten que era más claro. Zet por su parte lleva una versión casi idéntica del traje de Vegeta aunque sin los guantes blancos que son reemplazados por muñequeras negras y las botas blancas con puntas amarillas que son reemplazadasa por las mismas botas de su padre. Mirai Trunks en cambio lleva exactamente la misma ropa que su homólogo un poco más joven que este mismo pero con el cuello de la camiseta negra un poco más cerrado y botas de color amarillo aunque de un tono un poco más sombrio es decir muy oscuro siendo estas casi las mismas que usaba en aquellos días que estuvo en incesantes luchas contra Black, y en lo referente a Vegeta Jr pues el lleva una versión miniatura del traje de Vegeta durante los acontecimientos con Majin Bu pero sin los guantes blancos que son muñequeras blancas y sin las botas blancas ya que lleva las mismas que su padre pero de su propio calzado.

Trunks: ¿Seguro que quieres entrar a la cámara de gravedad, Kazuya?

Kazuya: Estoy muy seguro.

Zet: Vamos papá estámos perdiendo tiempo, la cámara es ya lo bastante grande para varios gracias a la abuela.

Trunks: Bueno... Espero que lo soportes o sino Bra me asesinara... Este otro yo, también estas seguro de esto.

Mirai Trunks: Siendo sincero...

Vegeta Jr: Sí puedo, sí puedo aguantar en casa también entreno bastante con la gravedad aumentada.

Trunks: ¡Que tan pequeño y aguantas la gravedad aumentada!

Vegeta Jr: Sí porque quiero ser tan fuerte como mi papá.

Trunks: ―Mira su homólogo que le sonríe con un poco de nervios haciendo ademan con los hombros―.

Zet: Ves papá hasta el pequeño quiere entrenar, vamos ya podemos entrar.

Kazuya: Sí, además... ―Se le hace una vena al estilo animé en su frente al cruzar sus brazos al estilo Vegeta―. Desde aquí siento el Ki de Houten chocando con el del abuelo Goku... ―Se convierte en SSJ―. Entramos de una vez o yo mismo te arrastro y pongo la gravedad, tío.

Trunks: Bra no mentia, das casi tanto miedo como mi padre. ―Abre la puerta de la cámara de gravedad entrando todos―. Bien a que gravedad debería someternos está vez.

Vegeta Jr: Yo entreno con la gravedad a 120 veces ya que aún no la dominó del todo pero papá la usa al 150 cuando entrena sólo.

Trunks: Um... Entonces será a 120, ¿Objeciones?

Zet: ―Se transforma en SSJ―. Ninguna que comience la pelea, ya quiero usarte como sacó de boxeo papá.

Kazuya SSJ: ―Hace crujir sus nudillos―. Yo tampoco puedo esperar.

Trunks: ―Suspira mientras se convierte en SSJ―.

Mirai Trunks: Es como ver a nuestro padre en un pero con otra apariencia. ―Sonríe un poco nervioso mientras se convierte en SSJ―.

Vegeta Jr: Papá no me voy a contener, igual que siempre cuando entrenamos. ―Se convierte en SSJ―.

Trunks SSJ: Bien... ―Camina hasta el mandó en la pared activando la cámara y poniendo la gravedad en 120―. ¡Vamos Kazuya, Zet!

Kazuya SSJ y Zet SSJ: ¡Haaaa! ―Se envuelven en sus auras de Ki dorado y se lanzan al ataque contra Trunks―.

Mirai Trunks SSJ: Bueno... Adelante Vegeta cuando quieras hijo. ―Sonríe poniéndose en pose de combate―.

Vegeta Jr SSJ: ¡Haaaa! ―Se envuelve en su aura de Ki dorado y se lanza a toda velocidad contra su padre―.

Entre tanto en la montaña Paozu, en la casa de Pan y Uub ubicada en a la izquierda de la de Gohan y Videl.

Kazuo: ¡Que Rukido está ahora mismo con el bisabuelo Goku y con el abuelito Gohan y su doble idéntico!

Pan: ―Dejandoles el desayuno en la mesa―. Pues sí eso dije ¿Que pasa?

Kazuo: Porque no me dijiste antes hubiera ido con ellos, ¡Satoru tú te lo crees!

Satoru: Pues de antemano yo sabía pero tenia pensado ir después de comer, papá iba a venir, ¿Cierto?

Uub: ―Toma algo de café de su taza y luego responde―. Pues en efecto ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que tuve una sesión de entrenamiento con Goku y con Gohan aunque tal parece que está vez Goten se les unió y con ellos están...

Pan: Esos Ki, jejeje sin duda es el de mi lindo primito Houten y de esa lindura que no se como es que es hijo de Trunks.

Kazuo: ―Come tan rápido como puede hasta acabar―. Termine, ahora voy arriba a cambiarme de ropa. Satoru, papá apurense o nos perderemos gran parte del entrenamiento, también quiero ver en acción a mi bisabuelo. ―Corre con prisa a su habitación―.

Satoru: No puedo negarlo quiero también ver a mi bisabuelito en acción quiero ver lo fuerte que es por como nos lo describiste en tus historias mamá. ―Come tan rápido como puede hasta acabar y seguir el ejemplo de su hermano mayor de ir a cambiarse―.

Pan: Mi abuelito al parecer es buena influencia para ambos. Supongo que me quedaré en casa.

Uub: Sí quieres puedes venir Pan.

Pan: Tal vez le pida a Bra y Asura que entrenemos juntas, sólo nosotras las mujeres, sí eso haré, Bra dijo que tiene algo parecido a un lugar de entrenamiento en su casa digo mansión.

Uub: Está bien Pan, mejor me apresuró o esos dos no me dejarán comer en paz. ―Comienza a comer con rapidez al estilo de su maestro―.

Pan: ―Niega con la cabeza mientras come su desayuno con toda la tranquilidad del mundo―.

En lo que respecta en cierto lugar de entrenamiento en la montaña Paozu.

Houten SSJ: ―Jadea un poco cansado―. Como es posible... Es más rápido que papá y eso que no se ha convertido ni en Super Saiyajin 2.

Shun SSJ: Así que este es el poder del abuelito Goku, increíble.

Rukido SSJ: Papá tiene razón, el abuelo Goku es increíble.

Goku SSJ: Uff los 3 son fuertes, Houten, Shun los dos me impresionan son más fuertes y rápidos que Goten y que Trunks cuando ellos tenían com años, Rukido también te felicito tú padre ya era alguien increíble a tú edad pero lo superas desde el punto de vista cuando aún no había alcanzado los poderes de un Super Saiyajin 2 de forma inconsciente.

Houten SSJ y Shun SSJ: Eeeeh de verdad. Viva, viva superamos a nuestros papás cuando eran niños, viva, viva.

Rukido SSJ: E-en serío. ―Muestra una feliz sonrisa agitando su cola de un lado a otro muy emocionado―. Jejeje, Houten, Shun atentos ataquemos los 3 juntos. ―Aumenta el poder de su Ki―.

Houten SSJ y Shun SSJ: Alto y claro. ―Aumentan la intensidad de su Ki―.

Goku sólo mira con su típica sonrisa como se preparan el trío de niños pero de pura sorpresa el Saiyajin adulto es casi sorprendido por dos ataques de que que vinieron desde el suelo, siendo los responsables de esto Kazuo y Satoru también obviamente convertidos en SSJ.

Rukido SSJ: ¿Kazuo, Satoru?

Kazuo SSJ: ―Se eleva hasta estar cerca al grupo―. Que mal fallamos.

Satoru SSJ: ―Se acerca también al grupo en medio del cielo―. Perdón bisabuelito Goku, mi hermano me convenció de hacerlo pero hubiera sido muy bajo sí lo hubiéramos hecho por la espalda.

Goku SSJ: B-bueno no importa aunque me tomaron por sorpresa y eso que no sentí sus Ki hasta ahora... Tal vez deba subir un poco mi nivel sí están ¿Están de acuerdos?

Houten SSJ: Viendo que claramente ahora somos 5 creo que es lo justo.

Los demás: ―Asienten con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados―.

Goku SSJ: Bien... ¡HA! ―Su cabello se eriza aún más y su cuerpo es rodeado por una especie de bio-electricidad azul dando a entender que se convirtió en SSJ2―. Entonces ¿Continuamos niños?

Todos: ¡Si abuelo/Bisabuelo!

Entre los 5 niños comienzan su fiero ataque dandolo todo por darle aunque sea un sólo golpe al Super Saiyajin 2 que los está entrenando justo ahora, entre Houten y Shun fulminan a Goku con una ráfaga de puñetazos y patadas que con toda facilidad sin poner mucho esfuerzo el guerrero Z bloquea o desvía con facilidad pero algo que lo toma por sorpresa es como ambos chicos se apartan para luego fijar su vista en los otros tres pequeños saiyajines a una distancia razonable de este ya listos para lanzar la técnica heredaron de Gohan la cual le enseñó Piccolo pero en su versión potenciada.

Rukido SSJ, Kazuo SSJ y Satoru SSJ: ¡SUPER MASENKO KAI!

Tres poderosos rayos de Ki dorados van directos hacia Goku quién parece desde todo punto de vista rodeado pero este con sólo concentrar su Ki y elevarlo para así de un sólo grito provocar una desviación brusca de los tres ataques de energía con dirección hacia el cielo y por consiguiente estallando al ya estar muy lejos.

Rukido SSJ: ¡Los desvío!

Kazuo SSJ: ¡Que poder!

Satoru SSJ: ¡Y con un sólo grito los envió a otro lado, que genial!

Houten SSJ: ¡Ya vamos plan B!

Shun SSJ: ¡Ahi voy! ―Concentra Ki en ambas manos y comienza a disparar Ki de forma rápida y precisa hacia Goku―.

Goku SSJ2: (Esa es la misma técnica que usa Vegeta, parece que Trunks le enseñó bastante.) ―Se prepara y entonces comienza a desviar cada uno de los disparos a una gran e increíble velocidad―.

Houten SSJ: Jejeje a ver como lo haces con otra persona disparandote abuelito. ―Concentra su Ki en ambas manos y comienza a disparar al igual que Shun para abrumar al Saiyajin puro con los disparos incesantes―.

Goku SSJ2: ―Desvía cada uno de los disparos sin ninguna dificultad―. (Lo hacen bien, están bien coordinados, casi tanto como Goten y como Trunks de niños pero con más poder y velocidad pero tienen que mejorar para superar definitivamente a esos dos en lo que se supone que es el trabajo en equipo y el cooperar.) ―Entonces se da cuenta de que los ataques de ambos niños se detuvieron―. ¿Eh a donde fueron?

Todos: ¡Mira a tú alrededor!

En efecto los 5 niños tenían completamente rodeado a Goku y para rematar estaban a punto de lanzar la técnica insignia del mismo.

Todos: ¡Super Ka-me-ha-meee...! ―En el espacio entre las palmas de sus manos se acumula una cantidad abismal de Ki color azul y entonces...―. ¡HAAAAAAAAA!

Goku SSJ2: (¡Diantres!) ―Coloca sus índice y central de su mano diestra en su frente y desaparece justo antes de ser alcanzado por los 5 super kamehameha de sus nietos y bisnietos―.

Los 5 ataques hacen contacto creando una gran explosión color azul, los niños creen haber ganado pero inesperadamente el adulto los sorprende al llamar su atención justamente a sus espaldas.

Kazuo SSJ: ¿C-como hizo eso?

Satoru SSJ: Eso tendría que haberle acertado por completo ¿Pero que pasó?

Houten SSJ: Jajajaja genial eso fue genial ese fue el ShunkanIdō ¿Verdad, verdad que sí?

Goku SSJ2: Jajaja sí pues lo fue ¿Como supiste que fue esa técnica?

Houten SSJ: Mi papá me contó acerca de ella y de como funciona además de que mi papá sabe hacerla a la perfección jejeje.

Shun SSJ: ¿También el tuyo? Mi papá la sabe hacer igualmente.

Rukido SSJ: Mi papá también.

Kazuo SSJ y Satoru SSJ: El nuestro igual.

Goku SSJ2: ―Se rasca detrás de la cabeza―. Eeeeh así que Gohan, Goten, Trunks y Uub, saben hacer mi ShunkanIdō, eso es impresionante.

Houten SSJ: Sí y le tengo envidia a papá porque no me enseña a usarlo.

Shun SSJ: También yo le tengo envidia.

En la corporacion capsula.

Trunks SSJ: Achis... ―Se descuida y recibe un doble roce de los puñetazos de su hijo y su sobrino―.

Kazuya SSJ y Zet SSJ: ¡No te distraigas! ―Siguen con lo suyo―.

En la montaña Paozu.

Goku SSJ2: Así que quieren aprenderla pues me parece bien. Se las enseñare algún día, se los prometo... ―Nota las miradas de súplica disimuladas de su otro nieto y sus bisnietos―. ¡Eh, eh no se preocupen también se las enseñare a ustedes no se desanimen! ―Se nota como ahora sonrien―. Bueno les parece sí seguimos.

Sin oír confirmación Rukido y sus sobrinos Kazuo y Satoru se lanzan al ataque contra Goku de forma bastante rápida y sin descanso, al ataque también se unen los dos descendientes de Goten y de Trunks poniéndole las cosas al adulto un poco complicadas pero sin pasar a mayores. Entre tanto con Goten, Uub y ambos Gohan, su entrenamiento está por el momento equilibrado puesto que Goten y Uub se han puestos un poco serios, Uub lleva puesto su propia versión del atuendo clásico de Goku, el Gi naranja que siempre usaba, por su parte Gohan y Mirai Gohan están bastante equilibrados e igualados como Super Saiyajins 2 mientras que el hijo menor de Goku y el discípulo de este están serios puesto que el primero está en la cuarta fase del Super Saiyajin y la reencarnación de Majin Bu ha aumentado su Ki al nivel en el que puede igualar los poderes de la cuarta transformación de los Saiyajin.

Goten a toda máquina fulmina al terricola moreno con una lluvia de puñetazos a la vez que una lluvia de patadas a toda velocidad dirigidas a todas las zonas de su cuerpo pero el discípulo de Goku no se queda sin hacer nada mientras recibe dichos ataques puesto que pasa también a la ofensiva conectando con cada uno de los golpes del Super Saiyajin 4 que con el mínimo choque se produce un fuerte sonido y ondas creadas por el choque de los golpes que de sólo expandirse las nubes cercanas terminan por disiparse en el aire a medida que se mueven de un lado a otro sin detener la lluvia de golpes que se dan el uno al otro. Justo ahora Goten conecta un puñetazo que es detenido al instante por el terricola antiguamente Majin que le regresa el golpe con una patada pero está también es bloqueada en el acto por el híbrido con su brazo derecho e intentar otro golpe siendo un rodillazo que es bloqueado al instante por su oponente con su mano libre, al instante ambos se separan un poco viéndose cada quién con una notable sonrisa para luego hacer como sí desaparecieran debido a su gran velocidad siguiendo así el combate a alta velocidad de la misma forma con sus golpes a la misma velocidad creando al mismo tiempo ondas expansivas hasta el punto en el que continúo empate de golpes es roto cuando ambos golpean a su contrario directo en la cara para luego volver a separarse.

Goten SSJ4: ―Jadea continuamente mientras se limpia algo de sangre que salió de su boca―. Que rápido eres Uub, en serío estas a la par conmigo cuando estoy transformado.

Uub: ―Jadea también bien se limpia la sangre que brota de su boca―. Lo mismo te digo a ti Goten pero sí pelearas conmigo mientras uso el Kaioken estoy seguro que no me vencerias, al menos no hasta que mi cuerpo sufra el contra efecto de usar tanto esa técnica.

Goten SSJ4: Cierto aún lo recuerdo, esa técnica fue peligrosa a pesar de que lo dominaste al punto de aumentarlo hasta 20 veces, mi papá es el único que soporta casi todos los efectos negativos de esa técnica.

Uub: Sí... Tengo que entrenarme aún más, seré igual de poderoso que un Super Saiyajin 4 pero... Estoy seguro que aún estoy lejos de igualar los poderes que posee Goku en ese estado al que ustedes les llamaron Super Saiyajin Dios y Super Saiyajin Blue.

Goten SSJ4: Ni de chiste, nadie puede alcanzar a mi padre en esos términos de poder, el único con su mismo nivel o más bien por uno muy pequeña diferencia, es el señor Vegeta.

Uub: Vaya pues tengo un largo camino por recorrer entonces.

Goten SSJ4: Bueno todos tenemos un largo camino.

Entre tanto con los dos Gohan.

Gohan SSJ y Mirai Gohan SSJ2: ¡Super Masenko Kai!

Lo lanza al mismo tiempo y al momento del choque estalla provocando una cortina de humo que se disipa al instante en que ambos se lanzan al ataque en el momento que sus puños chocan haciendo que se genere una onda expansiva aunque también ambos hacen esfuerzos para hacer ceder al otro aunque al momento de atacar con sus manos libres el segundo impactó de puñetazos sólo los hace retroceder en dirección contraria.

Gohan SSJ2: Puedo comprobar que eres muy fuerte, puedo decir que eres el digno maestro que instruyó a Trunks en los combates.

Mirai Gohan SSJ2: También eres muy fuerte, entre nosotros hay una clara brecha de distancia, soy muy fuerte eso creí en el otro mundo cuando supere mis propios límites pero veo claramente que este mundo he ido más allá y más.

Gohan SSJ2: Estas en lo correcto, hace mucho tiempo cuando papá murió por segunda vez, por algún tiempo fui el más fuerte de la tierra aunque después de 7 años mis poderes disminuyeron considerablemente pero en la lucha con Majin Bu conseguí un nuevo poder haciendo que me colocará en la cima de mis capacidades y mucho más pero dejemos eso atrás poder ahora 30 años después de la batalla más grande que tuvimos he recuperado las fuerzas que perdí en aquellos tiempos de paz junto con nuevas fuerzas que alcance en mi entrenamiento. ―Se pone en guardia―. Sigamos.

Mirai Gohan SSJ2: De acuerdo. ―Se pone en guardia también―.

Ambos híbridos se envuelven en auras doradas rodeadas de bio-electricidad azul para luego lanzarse al ataque en medio de un choque parejo de puñetazos y patadas que al instante van dirigidos uno al otro, una patada es conectada por el primero con dirección al estomago del contrario que es bloqueado por el Saiyajin del futuro que por acto seguido dirige su puño con dirección al rostro del primero que lo detiene al instante y dicho suceso sigue conforme al tiempo sigue pasando hasta el punto que ambos consigue conectarse una poderosa patada en el rostro del otro y separarse, el primero jadea un poco para luego limpiarse como sí nada la boca y volver a su estado base.

Esa acción extrañó al homólogo del híbrido, Gohan entonces se concentra mientras incrementa su Ki bien alto haciendo surgir de este un aura de energía blanca, Mirai Gohan se sorprende por el inmenso poder que su homólogo está expulsando sin síquiera haberse convertido en Super Saiyajin y tanto es el poder que llega a cubrir levemente su cara con sus brazos.

Mirai Gohan SSJ2: ¡Q-que poder tiene, es increíble! ¿Que clase poder es ese, como es que tiene tanto sin haberse convertido en Super Saiyajin?

Gohan Místico: Tus suposiciones son ciertas, este poder no tiene nada relacionado a la transformación del Super Saiyajin... Este es un poder que estaba en lo más profundo de mi ser, salió a la luz con ayuda del Anciano Kaiyoshin, el antepasado de hace 15 generaciones del actual Supremo Kaiyoshin, en este estado no me es necesario convertirme en Super Saiyajin para aumentar mis poderes, en este estado también no siento tanto desgaste como con el Super Saiyajin, obtuve este estado hace mucho tiempo pero lo perdí por muchos años por dejar mi entrenamiento por la paz reinante en la tierra aunque sin embargo con mi continúo entrenamiento en estos 30 años pude despertarlo, y ponerlo en práctica para acostumbrarme nuevamente a su poder y ahora actualmente lo controlo mejor que el día en el que despertó por primera vez pero, es algo que estoy reservando para un combate serío con mi padre cuando me lo pida. El nombre de este poder es estado definitivo pero también le digo estado místico.

Mirai Gohan SSJ2: Y-ya veo... Tanto es el poder que se esconde dentro de mi que ni síquiera lo he sacado a la luz.

Gohan Místico: Sí también me impresionó tener este poder capaz de superar a mi padre en esos días, quizás sí visitas al Anciano Kaiyoshin de este mundo pueda ayudarte a obtener este mismo poder.

Mirai Gohan SSJ2: Aceptare tú ofrecimiento. (En serío que tiene un poder inmenso, nunca sentí un Ki de ese tamaño y encima que es mi propio Ki, tiene la misma mirada que todos tenemos cuando nos convertimos en Super Saiyajin pero permanece en su estado normal... Debo admitir que siento un poco de envidia por mi mismo pero eso sólo me demuestra que soy más fuerte de lo que creo, y que no tengo límite alguno.) Entoces... ¡Enseñame el poder de tú estado Místico, otro yo!

Gohan Místico: ¡Con gusto lo haré, otro yo!

El segundo aumenta la intensidad de su aura blanca y el otro la de su aura dorada para entonces lanzarse al ataque con golpes igual de parejos y otros que aciertan y otros que no tanto.

Mientras tanto en la corporacion capsula, en la cámara de gravedad.

Kazuya SSJ y Zet SSJ: ¡Galick Ho! ―Lanzan el anterior ataque insignia de Vegeta contra Trunks―.

Trunks SSJ: ¡Dije que nada de ataques que puedan destrozar la cámara de gravedad! ―Aumenta su Ki a la intensidad suficiente para detener ambos ataques sólo con las palmas de sus manos hasta que el ataque estalla creando una cortina de humo alrededor de su persona―.

Kazuya SSJ: ¿Tan fácil?, que aburrido y eso que no lo termine de usar como sacó de boxeo.

Zet SSJ: Yo tampoco pero no nos confiemos tan fácil, mi papá no es tan simple como para que ese ataque lo venza, ¡Atento primo a la 1...2...!

Kazuya SSJ y Zet SSJ: ¡3! ―Extienden sus brazos con las palmas de las manos abiertas y comienzan a lanzar disparos de Ki super rápidos contra el hijo de Vegeta, pero con la cantidad de poder nivelada para no destruir la cámara de gravedad―.

Mirai Trunks SSJ: ―Mientras bloquea cada uno de los puñetazos y patadas de su hijo piensa en el duro tiempo que debe por el que debe estar pasando su otro yo―. (L-le tengo compasión.) Bien Vegeta estas golpeando con más fuerza y lo haces mejor que antes sigue así.

Vegeta Jr SSJ: ―Golpeando con toda su fuerza a su padre pero todos sus golpes continúan siendo bloqueados hasta que por un leve descuidó ve una brecha y aprovecha para golpear a su padre justo en el estómago con un poderoso puñetazo seguido de una patada que lo manda a desequilibrarse un poco―.

Mirai Trunks SSJ: ―Escupe un poco de saliva para después regresar golpe a su hijo con una patada justo en la cara mandandolo al suelo―. ¡Ah diablos que hice! ¡Vegeta estas bien! Perdóname hijo te golpee más fuerte de lo que debí.

Vegeta Jr SSJ: ―Con lágrimas en sus ojos se soba su mejilla izquierda enrojecida por la patada además de estar al borde de romper en llanto pero por su orgullo se aguanta las ganas de llorar―. S-si estoy bien, n-no me dolió. ―Se levanta―

Mirai Trunks SSJ: ―Suspira en alivio pero siente miradas y en efecto detrás suyo está su otro yo viéndolo y ambos niños también―.

Trunks SSJ: Que recuerdos, me trae nostalgia, es como la primera vez que golpee a mi padre en el rostro aunque por un simple roce el me regresó el golpe, casi salgo llorando pero por el soborno que me dio me olvide por completo del dolor... Y admito que era muy susceptible a sobornos... Ya se, Zet, Kazuya sí llegan aunque sea a darme 5 golpes en la cara... (El parque de diversiones ya está muy usado y creo que algo material no quieran... Viéndolo bien... Son del mismo tamaño y sus Ki están bien nivelados siendo la misma cantidad de poder... Ah claro.) Le enseñare la técnica insignia que Goten y yo aprendimos cuando éramos niños, ¡La fusión!, no es tentador, se fusionan y crean a un super guerrero con sus habilidades combinadas en un sólo cuerpo y serán muy poderosos, más que Houten y Shun.

Kazuya SSJ y Zet SSJ: ―Algo les hace clic y entonces―. ¡Sufriras! ―Se lanzan contra Trunks―.

Trunks SSJ: ―Se aleja un poco mientras aumentaba ligeramente su ki sin pasar al segundo nivel mientras evade los puñetazos de ambos niños―.

Kazuya SSJ y Zet SSJ: ―Dan uno que otro puñetazo a gran velocidad bastante cordinados buscando golpear claramente a Trunks en la cara al menos unas 5 veces o quizás más ya que entre los dos es posible un total de 10 golpes―.

Trunks SSJ: (Creo que les di mucha cuerda a esos dos al mencionarles la fusión pero, creo que perderán el interés cuando vean los pasos para hacer la fusión eso sí que puede que los incomoda un poco pero les diré que es necesario sí quieren fusionarse en un super guerrero poderoso.)

Ambos guerreros arremente sus puñetazos en ráfaga contra Trunks que los bloquea con toda la facilidad del mundo usando sólo sus manos y sin usar síquiera sus rodillas, todo siempre es el uso de sus brazos o de sus manos aunque en el transcurso de ese intercambio de puñetazos que el hijo de Vegeta bloquea este de pronto detiene a ambos.

Kazuya SSJ: ¿Que pasa ahora?

Zet SSJ: Sí ya estábamos muy cerca.

Trunks SSJ: ... Los Ki de Shun y Houten... Se unieron en uno... Goten eres un... Te atreviste a enseñarles la fusión... ¿O fue el señor Goku tal vez?

Kazuya SSJ: ¡Que Houten que! ―Se concentra en buscar el Ki de Houten en alguna parte de la montaña Paozu y en efecto lo encuentra pero diferente ya que siente el de Shun al mismo tiempo―. ¡Que diablos porque sí siento el Ki de Houten también siento el de Shun!

Zet SSJ: ―Se concentra de igual forma quedando sorprendido con una vena estilo animé en la cabeza―. Maldito Shun te atreviste a hacerte más fuerte para colmo aprendiste la fusión primero...

Trunks SSJ: ¡Me oíste!

Zet SSJ: Quién no te escucharia... ¡Papá enseñanos la fusión en este instante no tolerare que Shun conozca una técnica que yo no!

Kazuya SSJ: ¡También te lo pido no más bien, te lo exijo, te exijo que nos enseñes la fusión ya mismo!

Trunks SSJ: Por Kamisama... Goten... Señor Goku ya ven lo que provocaron... Bueno les enseñare la fusión a los dos primero que nada... Bien sus niveles de poder están exactos ya que ambos tienen la misma cantidad poder... Sólo vean lo que yo hago.

Ambos con los brazos cruzados asienten esbozando unas sonrisas ladinas al estilo de Vegeta mientras ven como Trunks los instruye tal cual como Goku le enseñó a él y Goten durante el asunto con Majin Bu, hace al pie de la letra todos los movimientos explicando con sumo detalle hasta el momento que los dedos índice de ambas manos deben estar estirados y tocando la punta de los dedos índice de su compañero.

Trunks SSJ: ¿Y bien entendieron todo?

Kazuya SSJ y Zet SSJ: ―Con la mirada en blanco―. ¿Es en serío verdad, esos pasos de baile ridículos es los que se hacen para la fusión? ¡Que no tienen dignidad jamás lo haremos!

Trunks SSJ: ―Suspira―. Sí ese es el caso olvidense de la fusión y de ser más fuertes, al fin y al cabo Houten y Shun siempre los superaran, buena suerte.

Kazuya SSJ y Zet SSJ: ¡De ninguna manera esos insectos a los que llamamos hermanitos nos ganaran! ―Toman distancia y se preparan para hacer los pasos de la fusión iniciando por el primer pasó de la danza―. ¡FUUUUUUUUUUU...! ―Inicia el segundo pasó―. ¡SION! ―El penúltimo pasó y el último―. ¡HAAAA! ―Sus dedos índice se tocan al mismo tiempo―.

Trunks SSJ: (¡A LA PRIMERA Y SIN ERROR PERO COMO!)

Los hijos de Goten y Trunks comienzan a desprender un resplandor que ciega tanto a Trunks como a su homólogo y al pequeño Vegeta, Trunks en su mente ahora se arrepiente de lo que pudo haber hecho al enseñarles esa técnica puesto tiene miedo de lo que surja del resultado de la fusión de ambas mini copias de su padre en lo que se refiere a la personalidad.

La luz termina por desaparecer a la brevedad, los presentes recuperan al rato la vista, Trunks se sorprende de ver que el resultado de la fusión de su hijo y sobrino lleva el característico uniforme que Gotenks siempre vestía cuando hacia apto de presencia, pero lo curioso en su rostro es que es idéntico a Gotenks pero en su peinado se puede ver que es una mezcla de los peinados de Zet y de Kazuya dando como resultado a tener el cabello erizado pero alborotado.

Trunks SSJ: (Por Kamisama creo que he creado a un monstruo... Este poder y el de Houten y Shun fusionados supera al de Gotenks antes de poder convertirse en Super Saiyajin 3...)

¿?: Increíble... Increíble... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA SOY EL MÁS FUERTE ENTRE MI FAMILIA NADIE ME DETENDRÁ A MI EL GRAN ZETZUYA, AHORA TENGO EL PODER, EL PODER CON EL QUE PATEARE LA CARA DE ESE INSECTO INMUNDO QUE ES MI HERMANO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. ―Sale de la cámara de gravedad tan rápido como puede hasta el patio e irse volando a la montaña Paozu posiblemente a enseñarle al guerrero fusionado que nació de Houten y Shun, quién manda―.

Mirai Trunks SSJ: ¿Que acaba de suceder?, eso fue una fusión diferente de la que hicieron Goku y mi padre hace mucho en la lucha con Zamasu.

Vegeta Jr SSJ: ¿Papá que pasó, porque Kazuya y Zet ahora son una persona?

Trunks SSJ: Esto está mal.. Muy mal... Este, pueden usar todo lo que quieran la cámara de gravedad, tengo que ir ya mismo con Goten para que me ayude a calmar a Zetzuya. ―Pone su índice y central en su frente de su mano diestra para al rato desaparecer dejando solos a su homólogo y al pequeño Vegeta―.

Mirai Trunks SSJ: Creo que hay problemas... ―Suspira―. Bien... Entonces sigamos Vegeta, ¿Seguro que no te duele el golpe?

Vegeta Jr SSJ: ¡No me dolió estoy bien jeje! ―Sonríe―. ¡Vamos papá haaaa! ―Se lanza contra el guerrero del futuro―.

Mientras tanto...

En cierta montaña donde ahora todos están con una gota de sudor enorme viendo cierta pelea...

Goten SSJ4: ¿Como llegamos a esto...?

Flashback...

Houten SSJ: ¿Fusión?

Shun SSJ: ¿Eso es la técnica más fuerte de mi padre y el tío Goten?

Goku SSJ2: Sí yo se las enseñé a ellos hace mucho tiempo aunque Piccolo fue quién término de instruirlos para ejecutarla, pero ahora les enseñare yo todo lo que se, el primer pasó es que sus poderes estén nivelados cosa que ya está hecha desde el principio, sus niveles de poder son iguales, el segundo es esto...

Goku comienza a instruirlos en lo de los pasos de la fusión con cada mínimo detalle por muy irrelevante que sea hasta que...

Kazuo SSJ: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA. ―Se cae el suelo rodando de un lado a otro riendo―. ¡Es en serío eso fue ridículo jajajajajajaja!

Satoru SSJ: ¿Q-quien haría esos pasos además de los papás de Shun y Houten?

Rukido SSJ: N-no lo se pero no se sí mi primo y...

Houten SSJ y Shun SSJ: ¡Lo haremos! ―Se ponen en posición tomando distancia y comenzando con los pasos iniciando claro por el principal―. ¡FUUUUUUUU...! ―Siguen con el segundo pasó seguido del tercero y el penúltimo―. ¡SIÓN! ―llegan al último pasó en el que sus dedos índice llegan a tocarse en la punta―. ¡HAAA!

Un gran resplandor surge de Houten y Shun provocando que todos estén cegados menos Goku que cerro los ojos a tiempo, a la distancia Goten y Uub al igual que Gohan y su homólogo interrumpen sus respectivos combates de práctica al captar esa gran luz del lugar en el que se siente el ki de Goku y los niños a lo que los 4 adultos se acercan al ver que el resplandor se atenua desapareciendo poco a poco y dejando revelar para aquellos que recuperaron la vista a un guerrero Super Saiyajin nacido de la fusión entre Shun y Houten, a simple vista para Goten este tiene las mismas ropas que lleva alguno cuando hacen la danza de la fusión, otra cosa es que su cara era y igual a la de Gotenks de niño, en lo que se refiere a su peinado pues este es una combinacion del de Houten y Shun convertidos en Super Saiyajin.

Goten SSJ4: P-papá que hiciste.

Goku SSJ2: Sólo les enseñé la fusión y lo hicieron bien, les salió bien a la primera.

Goten SSJ4: ¡Que a la primera pero sí a mi y Trunks nos costó dos errores y ellos lo hicieron bien al primer intentó!

Goku SSJ2: Este, si... ―Se rasca detrás de la cabeza―.

¿?: ESTO ES GENIAL, ES ASOMBROSO ME SIENTO INVENCIBLE, ¡ASÍ QUE ESTO ES LA FUSIÓN JAJAJAJA! NUESTROS PAPÁS DEBIERON SENTIRSE COMO LOS REYES DEL MUNDO ESTANDO ASÍ. PERO AHORA EL GRAN SHOUTEN ES EL REY DEL MUNDOOOOO. ―Eleva su Ki hasta el punto más alto haciendo crecer su aura dorada―.

Goten SSJ4: ¡Tiene un poder tremendo, más del que Trunks y yo teníamos cuando fuimos Gotenks por primera vez!

Kazuo SSJ: Houten, Shun ¿Están bien? ¿Como se siente estar los dos en un sólo cuerpo?

Satoru SSJ: ¿Se siente raro o se siente bien?

Shouten SSJ: Jajajaja bromean esto es de lo mejor, me siento genial, hasta podría dejar sin aire a Kazuya o Zet, esto es asombrosamente genial. Me siento más poderoso que nunca, más fuerte que cuando sólo era Houten y Shun.

Rukido SSJ: ... Tío Goten es normal que hablé de quién era antes.

Goten SSJ4: Pues sí... Trunks y yo hacíamos lo mismo... Diablos ya me arrepiento de todas la tonterías que hicimos Trunks y yo cuando nos fusionabamos... Es más ya comienzo a recordar cada payasada que hicimos fusionados.

Trunks SSJ: ―Aparece de la nada―. ¡Goten como se te ocurre enseñarles la fusión!

Goten SSJ4: ¡Ah Trunks y como que yo, fue mi papá!

Trunks SSJ: Ya que olvidalo... ―Mira a Shouten―. Dime que no han visto a...

Zetzuya SSJ: ¡Hermanito es hora de que te postres ante miiiiiii!

Todos: ¡Pero que!

Fin del Flashback.

Actualidad

Goten: ―Vuelve al estado base―. Básicamente... Kazuya y Zet sintieron cuando Houten y Shun se fusionaron y entonces tú les enseñaste la fusión y creaste a ESA bestia. ―Señala a la fusión de su primogénito y su sobrino, Zetzuya tratando de golpear a la fusión de su hijo menor y su otro sobrino, Shouten que está bloqueando los golpes y regresandole los golpes―.

Trunks: ―Ya en su estado base―. Sí y ahora me arrepiento de haberles enseñado la fusión... Debí prever que sería malo que esos dos se fusionaran y más por ver que ellos son... Son... Como mi padre.

Goten: ―Viendo la pelea―. Pues te digo algo, Shouten es más parecido a Gotenks.

Trunks: ―Se percata de lo dicho y ve como levemente Shouten está jugando con Zetzuya mientras se pelean―. Creo que es verdad... Nosotros no la pasamos jugando con Majin Bu cuando luchamos con el aunque no fueron tantos juegos pero, sí es verdad lo que dices.

Kazuo: ―En su estado base―. Guao son muy fuertes, bisabuelo por favor enseñanos también esa técnica a mi y a Satoru siiiiiiiii anda sí por favor quiero aprenderla, quiero aprenderlaaaaa. ―agita mucho los brazos―.

Gohan: ―En su estado base observa la súplica de su nieto mientras se le forma una gota de sudor al estilo anime―. (Eso me recuerda a Pan.)

Satoru: ―En su estado base―. Sí bisabuelo no es justo, nosotros queremos aprenderla también por favor.

Goku: ―En su estado base― Y-ya Jajaja no están fácil además esa técnica tiene sus límites ya que al hacerla sólo dura 30 minutos y como mínimo los que la usan tienen que tener el mismo nivel de poder y casi la misma estatura y pues Satoru es un poco más bajo que tú Kazuo aunque... ―Mira a Rukido y los compara en lo de tamaño y poder―. Tú compañero compatible podría ser Rukido.

Rukido: ―Ya en su estado base―. ¡Que!

Kazuo: ¡Que!

Rukido: Pero sí yo...

Satoru: Di que sí Rukido, tú y Kazuo son más fuertes que yo aunque sólo sea por una pequeña diferencia, ¡Por favor mira la cara de mi hermano, está casi suplicando!

Kazuo: ¡Por favor!

Rukido: Este... Yo... ―Es interrumpido por el estruendo de la pelea―.

Mirai Gohan: ―Ya en su estado base―. En serío existe una técnica así... El resultado es increíble...

Uub: Pues ese poder no se compara al que tenían Goku y el padre de Trunks cuando se fusionaron hace 30 años.

Mientras que con los dos guerreros fusionados...

Zetzuya SSJ: ¡Maldita sea quédate quieto de una vez insecto asqueroso! ―Comienza a tratar de golpearlo otra vez intentando conectar unos buenos puñetazos directos a su cara, pecho y estómago―.

Shouten SSJ: ―Le saca la lengua mientras se burla de el al mismo tiempo que le evade, detiene y regresa los golpes uno por uno hasta que se aleja de este―. Jajajaja ese es lo mejor que tienes hermanote, ¿Ya te cansaste? Porque yo puedo dar más jejejeje. ―Concentra Ki en sus manos―. ¡MISILES MORTALES! ―Dispara todo el ki acumulado en sus manos que van directo hacia su hermano―.

Goten y Trunks: ―Desde el suelo―. ¡Niño traicionero esa es una técnica nuestra de cuando nos fusionamos!

Zetzuya SSJ: (Así quieres jugar insecto pues...) ¡MISILES MORTALES! ―Le regresa el ataque con sus propios disparos de Ki―.

Ambos Saiyajins fusionados lanzan sus disparos de forma incesante haciendo que una y otra vez se levanté una gran nube de humo mientras los disparos explotan al chocar aunque estos luego se detienen y como siguiente movida se lanzan uno contra el otro dando como resultado el choque de sus puños seguido de otro choque igual de sus antebrazos luego de un rodillazo seguido de otra serie de golpes más que comienza a hacer temblar un poco la tierra pero no tan violentamente aunque en ese intercambio de golpes se logran dar uno que otro golpe pasado un tiempo en el que sus golpes chocan.

Desde el suelo, Goten está bastante impresionado al igual que su mejor amigo que está sin palabras ya que los niños a los que ellos criaron y entrenaron hasta superar sus mismos poderes de cuando ambos amigos eran niños y para colmo estando fusionados superan el de ambos amigos cuando Gotenks solía tener cuerpo de niño aunque no se sabe sí sus hijos de verdad tendrán "todo" el potencial que tenia Gotenks porque sí bien recordamos la fusión de los dos amigos fue capaz de alcanzar el Super Saiyajin 3 con sólo haber visto a Goku transformarse...

Shouten SSJ y Zetzuya SSJ: ―Se dan un golpe en toda la cara y separarse al instante―.

Shouten SSJ: Au au, tienes la mano más dura que antes me duele la cara. ―Se soba el golpe―.

Zetzuya SSJ: Tch... No me dolió. ―Esboza una ladina sonrisa mientras lo mira―.

Shouten SSJ: Das miedo así... Pero a ver que tal lidias con esto... ¡Haaa! ―Su cabello se eriza un poco más y junto a eso se alza un aura dorada de bio-electricidad azul―. Jeje que tal, soy un Super Saiyajin 2.

Zetzuya SSJ: No tan rápido... ―Como sí nada también se convierte en Super Saiyajin 2―. Estámos iguales hermanito.

Shouten SSJ2: Eso es trampa no se vale, no se vale, eres un tramposo.

Zetzuya SSJ2: Haz las cosas más fáciles y postrate ante mi

Shouten SSJ2: ¡Jamás, jamás, jamás, jamás, jamás!

Comienzan a pelear otra vez pero de forma más intensa y más rápida debido al poder de un SSJ2 dándoles a ambos más poder y más velocidad que en el estado anterior del SSJ, desde el suelo los padres de los niños no se lo podían creer, fusionados y en Super Saiyajin 2 como es posible, pensaron en conjunto Goten y Trunks al ver como volaban de un lado a otro intercambiando golpes en cambio el Saiyajin más mayor de todos, Goku los miraba con una sonrisa casi notable, esos 4 de seguro serán grandes guerreros en el futuro pensó Goku puesto que aunque fueran tiempos de paz el quería seguir entrenando aunque también tenia el pensamiento fijo en su otro nieto, Rukido y en sus bisnietos Kazuo y Satoru de quién espera grandes cosas a pesar de ser sólo niños aunque lo que se pregunta Goku es que tan fuerte será su nueva nieta, Asura ya que no la ha visto desde que comenzó a entrenar con Houten y los niños.

En el cielo la pelea sigue vigente hasta tal punto que sacan a relucir sus ases bajo la manga.

Shouten SSJ2: _Junta sus manos y adopta cierta pose_. Super Ka... Me... ―Comienza a crear una espera azul―.

Zetzuya SSJ2: ―Adopta cierta pose mientras sus manos desprenden energía dorada―. Super Destrello...

Shouten SSJ2: Ha... Me... ―La energía azul en sus manos crece más―.

Zetzuya SSJ2: ¡FINAAAAAAL! ―Dispara una poderosa energía dorada rodeada de bio-electricidad―.

Shouten SSJ2: ¡HAAAAAAAA! ―Lleva ambas manos hacia el frente abriendo las palmas para lanzar una gran energía azul rodeada de bio-electricidad―.

Los dos ataque chocan entre sí creando una gran onda que hace retroceder un poco a algunos de los presentes espectadores de la pelea que sólo ven como las energías azul y dorada colisionando de forma agresiva mientras que los responsables de usar dichas técnicas hacen lo que pueden ya que no tienen intenciones de perder para nada, en el suelo los padres de ambos niños están que intervienen antes de que "destruyan" la tierra con sus poderes de está forma tan irresponsable pero Goku les pone las manos en los hombros a los dos asegurandoles que no pasará nada y que esos dos conocen el peligro de usar sus poderes de forma descuidada, acto por el que el hijo menor de Goku y el hijo mayor de Vegeta se calman para sólo ver el choque de energías que colisionan en medio del cielo.

Shouten SSJ2: ¡NO PERDERE! ―Aumenta su ki y el poder del kamehameha―.

Zetzuya SSJ2: ¡TE POSTRARAS ANTE MI AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA! ―Aumenta su ki junto con el poder del destello final―.

Shouten SSJ2 y Zetzuya SSJ2: ¡HAAAAAAAA! ―Aumentan sus poderes hasta el más alto de sus límites mientras ambas energías se comienzan a ver inestables al puntos de que no falta nada para que estallen―.

Las energías de ambos aumentan a tal punto que el kamehameha y el destello final están que no soportan tanto incrementó de energía mientras chocan, al no soportar más ambos ataques estallan levantando una gran cortina de humo en la que se adentran los dos niños y con un sólo choque de sus golpes estos la disipan al instante propinandose uno al otro uno que otro golpe fatal directo al estómago (al estilo Piccolo vs. Nº17) una y otra vez hasta que se dan una patada al mismo tiempo en la cara haciendolos alejarse uno del otro sólo para mirarse, sus cuerpos llenos de golpes y de la boca y de la frente les sale un poco de sangre a pesar de que no estén peleando en una situación de vida o muerte verdadera puesto que esto más parece un juego para ellos pero está tomando ciertos aspectos muy lejos de un juego.

Zetzuya SSJ2: ―Gruñe―. (Porque... Porque no lo derrumbo... Ninguno de mis golpes derrumba a este insecto molestó... Este será mi último golpe, el último) ―Aprieta con fuerza su puño derecho―.

Shouten SSJ2: ―Se ríe―. (Esto es asombroso me estoy divirtiendo mucho. ¿Pero porque Zetzuya estará tan molestó? Bueno ya que mi hermano es un rarito así que este será el último golpe jeje) ―Aprieta con fuerza su puño izquierdo―.

Ambos se envuelven en su aura dorada bio-electrica listos para el último golpe y se lanzan uno contra el otro y entonces al estar en la cercanía ideal, el golpe de ambos da impactó en su objetivo sacandoles un poco de sangre de la boca además de que ese golpe fue lo suficiente para noquearlos a los dos puesto que se ve que comienzan a perder la transformación y volver al estado base dando a ver que la tienen una combinacion de cabello negro y lila como Gotenks con la diferencia de que Shouten tiene unos cuántos flecos de su frente de color lila y algunos de sus cabellos también son lilas aunque su peinado es una combinacion del de Houten en estado base y del cabello erizado de Super Saiyajin de Shun por el frente y algunos flecos. En lo referente a Zetzuya este no ha cambiado mucho puesto que su peinado se mantiene erizado sólo que con el cabello negro y otras secciones de color lila y sus flecos son en mitad negros y mitad lilas. Ambos comienzan a caer pero Goku es más rápido y los atrapa para prevenir la caída y un feo golpe que los pudo haber lastimado.

El pelinegro mayor los deja a ambos en el suelo.

Goten: Cuando Kazuya y Zet vuelvan a ser ellos mismo, estoy por seguro que estará en problemas.

Trunks: Digo lo mismo, a veces Zet quiere matar a Shun sí pero esto pasó el límite.

Goku: Jaja se toman en serío lo de ser padres y creer que cuando eran niños ambos eran unos revoltosos.

Goten y Trunks: No, nos lo recuerdes.

Al pasar los minutos...

La fusión se deshace.

Houten: Ay... Me duele casi todo, aunque la pelea fue muy movida y fue increíble pude convertirme en Super Saiyajin 2, fue genial.

Shun: Bromeas fue asombroso.

Kazuya: Maldita sea... Yo... Rebajarme a actuar como un salvaje... Zet eso fue un caos.

Zet: Sin comentarios...

Trunks: Y por eso sobrino y tú también hijo... ¡Deben aprender a controlar su temperamento y dejar de ser tan orgullosos!

Kazuya y Zet: ―Aumentan su ki envolviendose en un aura blanca―. ¡Jamás!

Goten: Nunca aprenden verdad...

Kazuya y Zet: ―Sueltan un bufido luego de cruzarse de brazos―.

Gohan: Al menos ellos están bien, eso es lo que importa Goten.

Goten: Sí pero... Kazuya no creas que vas a salir impune tendrás un castigo.

Trunks: Digo lo mismo Zet.

Kazuya y Zet: ―Sueltan otro bufido―.

Houten: Saben...

Shun: Sólo están...

Houten y Shun: Echándole más leña al fuego hermanotes.

El resto del día fue un poco tranquilo aunque en la casa de Goten, las únicas tranquilas luego de entrenar un poco eran Bra, Pan y también Asura ya que al no estar los hombres tuvieron un raro día de mujeres mientras entrenaban y sin olvidar mencionar que luego de descansar un poco se fueron a lo usual; ir de compras y a comer en restaurantes.

En la corporacion capsula, Mirai Trunks y el pequeño Vegeta entrenaron hasta más no poder es decir hasta que el pequeño Saiyajin cayó de rodillas hasta ya no poder más, acto que hizo al guerrero del futuro frenar el entrenamiento y dejarlo para después, las cosas parecían normales para todos desde que pasó un día desde que regresó Goku pero algunos ni sabían que algo más estaba por venir.


	5. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

**Un Tenkaichi Budōkai caótico y revelación.**

10 días... 10 días han han pasado desde la tranquilidad que todos tuvieron con el regresó de Goku, pero por cosas de la vida, Bulma les hizo saber a todos del Tenkaichi Budōkai de este año, por lo que directamente allí Goku veía una oportunidad para enfrentarse a cualquiera de sus dos hijos o incluso de Uub, los niños estuvieron en claro desacuerdo cuando supieron de la división infantil en el torneo, aunque no fueron muchas las opciones tuvieron que aceptar participar en está además de que para los espectadores de la familia Son y Briefs por petición de MrSatan consiguieron lugares especiales para ver los combates al igual que la primera vez que vieron pelear a Goku y Uub pero hay unas cuantas sorpresas en los combates infantiles que están por venir puesto que ciertos niños y niña no querían quedarse en el mismo nivel además de que cierta mujer que quiere que su marido traiga dinero a su hogar está tranquila ya Videl es rica y Bra también es rica pero aún se deja llevar por las peleas de sus nietos por mínimamente fáciles que sean algunas. Aunque lo impresionante fue que Kazuya se perdió de la forma más patetica de todas ante Shun la cual fue que de alguna forma Shun aprendió el Taiyoken y el Zanzoken con los que venció sin problema y porque patetica porque esas dos técnicas sólo sirven para engañar y/o ralentizar al enemigo y sin problemas el pelila menor lo venció haciendo uso de esas dos técnicas a los 20 minutos después de que la pelea comenzó, Houten estaba feliz de haberlo visto ganar ya que ahora pelearian entre ellos en la final de la división infantil pero retrocedamos un poco a cuando apenas llegaron a la Isla Papaya para el Tenkaichi Budōkai...

Mirai Trunks: Así que aquí es donde se organiza el verdadero Tenkaichi Budōkai.

Goku: Que recuerdos ¿No Krillin, Yamcha?

Krillin: Sí que recuerdos pero sólo los buenos esos sí, los malos no tanto.

Yamcha: Si es verdad aquí hay muchos de esos aquí.

Gohan: Entre ellos la llegada del Supremo Kaiyoshin y Kibito para pedirnos ayuda cuando nos dijeron lo de Babibi y Majin Bu.

Videl: Aún no olvidó como quedaste después de que te robaran tú energía, me asusté mucho ese día.

Chi-chi: Y a mi casi me da algo también ese día.

Gohan: ―Rascándose detrás de la cabeza―. P-perdón yo ni sabía que pasaba cuando ellos aparecieron así de la nada a atacarme.

Rukido: ¿Pasaste por muchas cosas antes de conocer a mamá, cierto papá?

Goku: Tú papá pasó por muchas cosas Rukido, pasó por mucho desde que tenia 4 años.

Chi-chi: Por Kamisama aún recuerdo el susto que me llevé cuando me dijeron que moriste Goku y junto al hecho de que Piccolo secuestro a Gohan para entrenarlo.

Rukido: ¿El señor Piccolo?

Gohan: Sí... El fue mi maestro aunque... Actualmente el ya no está más con nosotros... Según tú abuelito el ahora está en el infierno y aunque el parezca malo es alguien muy bueno.

Rukido: Me hubiera gustado conocerlo... Siento un poquito de envidia porque mi hermana sí lo conoció.

Pan: En esos días yo era una bebé, Ruki-chan aunque sí lo conocí levemente pero el que más lo conocía era papá.

Rukido: Bueno...

Kazuya: ―Con los brazos cruzados―. (Aunque sea un estúpido juego de mocosos estúpidos que se creen lo más por saber pelear aquí mismo destruire a Houten a golpes... La pelea que teníamos cuando me fusione con Zet contra el y Shun fusionados no término allí... Lo acabaré aquí.)

Zet: ―Con los brazos cruzados―. (Aquí mismo aplastare a Shun... La cosa no término cuando peleabamos cuando estábamos fusionados Kazuya y yo... Aquí aplastare a ese pobre diablo como el inútil insecto debilucho que es.)

Goten: Trunks vigilemos a Kazuya y Zet, siento que están aumentando su ki y creo que tienen bastante ira reprimida contra ya sabes quienes.

Trunks: Ya pensé lo mismo Goten, ya pensé lo mismo. ―Viendo a Houten y Shun mirando a todos lados―.

Houten: Jejeje Shun está competencia la ganare yo.

Shun: No creas yo ganare.

Houten: Ya lo veremos pero primero tenemos que pasar por encima de nuestros hermanos, Rukido, Kazuo y Satoru y Vegeta Jr.

Shun: Mi "hermanito" Vegeta no va a participar, dice que este juego es un poco ridículo y que tal vez lo haría cuando fuera un poco más grande... ¿Y porque no participa mi prima Asura?

Houten: Mi hermana no participa ya que de seguro se enamoraria de algún chico mayor que ella y creeme en la escuela ya ha pasado además de que según ella. ―Imitando a Asura―. Soy muy linda y delicada para pelear a pesar de que soy una gran peleadora así que no participó.

Shun: Jajajajaja jajajajajaja buena imitación.

Asura: ―Con voz de ultratumba―. ¿Imitación de que quién?

Houten y Shun: ―Sienten un escalofrio así como se les crispa todo el pelaje de sus colas―. N-nada.

Asura: ―Con mirada atemorizante poniéndose unos guantes negros sin dedos―. Supliquen por perdón sí no quieren que entre al torneo y los humille pateandoles el trasero y regodearme diciendo que una chica les ganó es decir yo.

Houten y Shun: L-l-lo sentimos Asura-sama.

Asura: Jejeje así está mejor... ―Ve a alguien vendiendo helados―. Aaah helados, papá quiero un helado, quiero uno vamos por favor. ―Se lleva jalando a Goten―.

Goten: V-vengo después no se inscriban sin mi... ―Se va con su hija―.

Bra: Jejejeje sin saberlo ya se está convirtiendo en su esclavo.

Mirai Gohan: Esto me recuerda a los torneos del otro mundo sólo que aquí sí es importante no matar al oponente.

Goku: Jajaja eso también nos dijeron cuando estuve 7 años muerto desde lo de Cell.

Bra: Oh ahí viene el padre del año jejeje.

Asura: ―Comiendo su helado―.

Goten: Bueno ¿Nos inscribimos?

Pan: Es momento de romper unas cuantas caras. ―Choca sus puños―.

Uub: Estas algo agresiva Pan.

Pan: Es por la emoción.

Kazuo: Jeje nosotros ganaremos la estúpida división infantil y nos llevaremos el premio a casa.

Satoru: Exactamente eso haremos.

Kazuya: ¡Insectos sí se atreven a cruzarse en mi camino para aplastar a Houten los haré pedazos!

Zet: ¡No permitire contra tiempos con mi pelea contra Shun!

Kazuo: Uy... Que pesados...

Satoru: ―Asiente―.

Vegeta Jr: Papá da lo mejor yo estaré animando.

Mirai Trunks: Jejeje claro cuento contigo y con tú abuela. ―Le revuelve los cabellos al pequeño―.

Bulma: Jajaja me sorprendió cuando el pequeño dijo que no participaría ya que lo veía un poco ridículo y sin sentido alguno, sin duda alguna eso es algo que diría mi Vegeta a menos que Goku este participando ya que su más grande anhelo es luchar con el.

Trunks: Eso sí es cierto mamá.

Goku: Oigan que esperamos hay que inscribirnos antes de que se haga tarde.

Todos: Sí.

Todos van hasta la recepcion de inscripciones de participantes del torneo.

Monje: Bien el que sigue.

Los niños menos Kazuya y Zet: Aquí.

Monje: Vaya aquí tenemos a unos participantes más para la división infantil.

Houten: Eh... ―Deprimido―. Ya me lo imaginaba... Ah...

Shun: Tenia que ser...

Kazuo y Satoru: El mundo y las reglas son crueles.

Monje: Eeem niños, sus nombres.

Houten: Me llamó Houten.

Shun: Shun.

Kazuo: Kazuo...

Satoru: Satoru.

Rukido: Rukido.

Kazuya: Kazuya.

Zet: Zet.

Monje: Bien niños ahora ya dejen pasar a los adultos.

Houten, Shun, Kazuo y Satoru: ―Deprimidos―. Sí, sí como sea... ―Dan pasó a la fila―.

Kazuya y Zet: ―Cruzan sus brazos mientras se alejan soltando un bufido―.

Monje: Bien para la competición de adultos den sus nombres por favor.

Goku: Goku.

Gohan: Gohan.

Goten: Goten.

Trunks: Trunks.

Pan: Pan.

Uub: Uub.

Mirai Trunks: Mirai.

Mirai Gohan: Ken.

Monje: Bien pasen adelante al templo y a los vestidores a los que gusten ir a cambiarse.

Un rato después.

Pan: ¿Porque no participaste Bra?

Bra: Aunque ya sepa todo lo de pelear y pelear no significa que tengo que entrar a competir además como crees que voy a competir con mi propio esposo... Y porque también no me gusta que otros me coqueteen ya que soy casada así que Pan, cuidado con los atrevidos.

Pan: ¡Ja! Sí alguno trata de tocarme lo haré llorar como la niñita que es sí es que nos toca combatir sino entonces lo hará Uub.

Uub: ¡Que!

Pan: Eres mi esposo no tienes que poner en claro que soy tuya y de nadie más.

Uub: B-bueno... ―Se rasca detrás de la cabeza―.

Mirai Trunks: Portate bien con la abuela mientras tú tío Gohan y yo estámos participando en el torneo.

Vegeta Jr: Sí.

Bulma: Te estaremos animando desde el templo del torneo en los lugares que nos consiguió el padre de Videl.

Mirai Trunks: Sí.

Bra: Ánimo Goten te estaremos echando porras en tus combates.

Asura: Sí papá ánimo y ustedes. ―Señala a sus hermanos―. No se maten cuando les toque pelear entre ustedes ánimo y lo mismo va para ustedes primos. ―Se los dice a Shun y Zet con una sonrisa―.

Los nombrados: Sí/como sea.

Goku: Bueno es hora de entrar de seguro como la vez pasada los niños abrirán el torneo.

Gohan: Es cierto Videl me comentó que MrSatan también se lo comunicó.

Houten: Al menos nuestra división peleara primero pero tendremos en batirnos en combates aburridos para que algunos nos encontremos en el mismo bloque para pelear.

Shun: Sí es cierto. ―Rodea a Houten con su brazo y le susurra―. No pierdas contra Zet sí peleas con el, el truco es saberse aprovechar de sus rabietas cuando se enfurece.

Houten: Casi lo mismo con Kazuya pero debes pensar rápido y bien en lo que haces pero será más fácil sí lo haces enojar.

Shun: Ok.

Houten: Suerte entonces.

Shun: Igualmente.

Kazuo: Sí llegó a pelear contra ti, no te tendré compasión hermanito.

Satoru: Yo tampoco además de que tú verdadero objetivo es Rukido.

Kazuo: Sí.

Rukido: ―Suda al estilo animé―. ¿Debería sentirme nervioso?

Rato después...

El torneo de los niños da comienzo, primero que nada son todos y cada uno combates totalmente ridículos y hasta en 4 combates se da la sensación de un Dejavu de parte de Goten y de Trunks cuando ven a sus respectivos niños barrer el suelo con niños de 14 y 15 años que se creían lo más, hasta Bulma y Chi-chi pensaron en lo mismo que sus hijos mientras sus mentes retrocedian en el tiempo en el primer torneo de Goten y Trunks para regresar después a la actualidad dándose cuenta de que es cierto, el resto de los combates entre otros niños son en parte ridículos y aburridos aunque en parte Pan está que se mete a abrazar a sus hijos mientras los ve darles una paliza a sus oponentes hasta que llega la hora de la verdad, un combate que sí interesa, el combate de Kazuo y de Satoru quienes ya estaban en la plataforma y recibieron varias ovaciones del público al delatar que ellos son bisnietos del famoso MrSatan.

Pan: ¡KAZUO, SATORU NO ME INTERESA QUIÉN GANÉ, SÓLO DEMUESTREN LO QUE APRENDIERON DE SU FABULOSA Y PODEROSA MADRE Y TAMBIÉN DE SU FUERTE PADRE Y ABUELO!

Videl: ―Suda al estilo animé por la actitud de su hija―. Creo que salió un poco a tú madre ¿No crees Gohan?

Gohan: ―Suda al estilo animé―. Eeem sí sin duda.

Videl: Bueno me toca... ¡Kazuo, Satoru, su abuela Videl les da todo su apoyo ánimo!

Gohan: ―Con una gota de sudor más grande―. ¿V-Videl?

Chi-chi: ¡PELEEN DURO NIÑOS PERO NO SE PASEN DE LA RAYA!

Gohan: ―Con una segunda gota de sudor estilo animé―. M-mama...

Uub: T-tendré que acostumbrarme... ¡Niños den lo mejor!

En la pista del torneo.

Kazuo y Satoru: ―Medio sonrojados―. Vaya familia tenemos...

Satoru: Bueno entonces... Peleemons duro hermano.

Kazuo: Claro que sí hermanito, el ganador peleara con Rukido o con sus primos o quizás con Shun o Zet.

Satoru: Sí.

Anunciador: ¡Que comience el combate!

Los dos niños se impulsan de un sólo pasó para hacer un choque con sus antebrazos provocando una onda expansiva por el golpe...

Desde las tribunas de Goku y los demás.

Mirai Gohan: Lo van a dar todo desde el principio.

Gohan: Cierto, parece que dejaron en casa la ropa con el peso aumentado que les hizo Dende.

Pan: Les dije que la trajeran pero no quisieron ya que querían pelear al 100% contra Ruki-chan sí a alguno de los dos derrotaba al otro, ¿Papá dime, Ruki-chan dejó su traje pesado en casa también?

Gohan: No puedo mentir, el en el fondo también quería estar en buenas condiciones.

Goku: Bueno pero demostraron un gran avance con la ropa pesada pero no tanto como...

Mirai Trunks: ¿Como quién señor Goku?

Goku: Eh, eh, eh como, como sus padres claro j-jajaja.

De regresó al combate...

Ambos miembros de la familia Son combaten de forma veloz por toda la pista del torneo intercambio golpes a gran velocidad dejando boquiabiertos y con los ojos bien abiertos como platos a los espectadores que veían la gran pelea hasta que uno dijo...

Espectador 1: ¡ESO ES, DIGNO DE LOS BISNIETOS DEL GRAN Y NIETOS DE LA SEÑORITA VIDEL!

Espectador 2: ¡VAMOS DEMUESTREN LAS HABILIDADES DEL GRAN Y LA SEÑORITA VIDEL!

Todo el público: ¡KAZUO, SATORU, KAZUO, SATORU, KAZUO, SATORU!

Cantan todos en coro dándoles apoyo a los pequeños saiyajines que siguen intercambiando golpes hasta el momento de dar unos mortales invertidos para luego impulsarse nuevamente y darse cada quién una patada en todo el rostro que los hace retroceder levemente mientras se recuperan luego de dar unas volteretas invertidas.

Satoru: Auch... Ese golpe me dolió hermanote... ―Se soba golpe de la patada en su mejilla―.

Kazuo: También me dolió a mi hermanito, ¿Tienes los pies de metal o algo así?

Satoru: No para nada, ¿Pasa algo?

Kazuo: Nada de nada sólo preguntó... Este... Pues que dices, ¿Seguimos calentando?

Satoru: Nah ya me aburrí quiero pelear con todo, pelear en tierra fue genial pero ya es tiempo de llevarlo al cielo y de... ―Su cabello comienza a erizarse y su ki se comienza a incrementar así como su musculatura de 10 años aumenta un poco―. ¡HAAAA! ―Se convierte en SSJ―. ¡Que ya quiero darlo todo para poder pelear después con el tío Rukido!

Kazuo: ¿Estas algo desafiante, se supone que yo debo decir? Excepto lo de tío porque el dijo que no le gusta que lo llamemos así, tenemos la casi la misma edad que el ¿Sabes?, ¡HAAA! ―De golpe se convierte en SSJ―. ¡Vamos hermanito!

Satoru SSJ: ¡Ahí voy hermanote!

El menor de los Son por el lado de la familia de Gohan se lanza contra su hermano mayor listo para asestar un puñetazo directo a su rostro pero es bloqueado por la palma del mismo Kazuo que provoca una gran onda que estremecio un poco la pista, dicho puñetazo es seguido de una patada, otro puño y así sigue de forma sucesiva mientras Kazuo bloquea y regresa el golpe mientras ambos comienzan a despegar los pies de la pista de forma literal, pues porque están comenzando a volar en medio del intercambio de golpes haciendo que muchos se queden impresionados y a creer que y Videl hicieron un gran trabajo, a pesar de que ninguno recordaba que Videl pudiera volar por el deseo de borrar toda memoria referente a lo de Majin Bu de las personas de toda la tierra por lo que lo sucedido en el Tenkaichi Budōkai de aquel tiempo quedó permanentemente en el olvidó teniendo como único recuerdo que los "salvo" de Cell pero claro todos también tenían presente que la nieta de es muy fuerte por lo que suponen que Pan fue entrenada por su abuelo y que ella enseñó todo a sus hijos.

El combate de ambos se lleva al extremo mientras más alto se elevan en el aire intercambiando golpes uno tras otro hasta llegar al momento en que se dan un puñetazo en toda la cara que los hace separarse sin dejar de verse las caras para recuperar algo de aliento.

Kazuo SSJ: Las pesas sirvieron de algo, el bisabuelito Goku tenia razón el peso ayuda para que el cuerpo se sienta más ligero y moverse más rápido.

Satoru SSJ: Sí es cierto... Me siento muy ligero, más ligero que antes, todo gracias al señor verde que se llama Dende, digo Kamisama.

Kazuo SSJ: Sí exactamente pero basta de juegos es tiempo de guerra digo de luchar. ―Acumula Ki en sus manos―.

Satoru SSJ: ¡Estas loco hay...! ―Ve como su hermano le lanza disparos de ki que sin más remedio este hace lo mismo para que sus propios ataques inutilicen a los de su hermano―.

Ambos se disparan ki uno al otro consiguiendo puros estallidos de energía en el cielo que crea puras cortinas de humo en las que no se puede ver absolutamente nada de nada que son disipadas a la brevedad por la corriente del viento.

Satoru SSJ: ¡Eso fue un golpe bajo me tomaste desprevenido! ¡Tramposoooooo! ―Agita los brazos tal y como solía hacerlo Pan alguna vez―.

Kazuo SSJ: ―Cierra los ojos suspirando―. Oye no te pongas así... ―Abre los ojos y no ve a su hermano―. ¡Satoru eres un demonio me distrajiste! ¡En donde estas!

Satoru SSJ: ¡Aquí arriba Super Masenko!

El mayor es tomado desprevenido por el menor que lanzó la técnica insignia de su abuelo que impacta de lleno en Kazuo pero este se protege usando sus brazos aunque, el impactó lo hace descender un poco pero grande es sus sorpresa cuando ve una lluvia de disparos de ki lloviendole encima que lo hacen retroceder hasta tocar el suelo de la pista una vez más pero este al rato se da cuenta de que los disparos se detuvieron a lo que este responde viendo a su hermano menor flotando en las alturas con una sonrisa travieso en su cara para luego comenzar a reírse.

Kazuo SSJ: ¡Tuuuu! ―Se pone en una pose conocida juntando sus manos―. Kaaaaa... Meeeee... ―Una esfera de ki azul se forma entre sus manos―. Haaaa... Meeee... ―La esfera crece más y entonces―. ¡HAAAAA! ―Lanza el ataque insignia de su bisabuelo directo al cielo donde Satoru pero grata es su sorpresa al ver como el ataque lo atraviesa como sí el nunca hubiera estado allí―. ¿Que fue eso, a donde fue?

Satoru SSJ: ¡Detrás de ti! ―Lo toma de la muñeca y Kazuo sin tiempo de reaccionar sólo ve como el menor comienza a dar vueltas y vueltas aumentando la velocidad de su giro hasta que suelta al mayor lanzandolo por los aires aunque eso no es todo ya que este lo persigue en medio del aire y con toda su fuerza le da una patada descendente que lo manda directamente fuera de la pista―. ¡Sí! ―Desciende hasta la pista deshaciendo su transformación―.

Anunciador: ¡Fuera, el participante Satoru es el ganador de este combate!

Kazuo SSJ: ―Se levanta―. Ay... Eso dolió... Eres en serío una caja de sorpresas ¿Cuando aprendiste eso fue genial hermanito? ―Deshace su transformación―.

Satoru: Es sólo el Zanzoken, el bisabuelito Goku me lo enseñó, es algo que le sirvió cuando el era niño bastantes veces y en otras ocasiones.

Kazuo: ¿Porque no me la enseñó a mi?

Satoru: ―Baja de la pista mientras va caminando al lado de su hermano―. Pues porque quería darte una sorpresa jeje y como extra... Mis pesas era un poquito más pesadas que las tuyas jejeejeje.

Kazuo: Traidor ya verás que te pediré la revancha otro día pero te recomiendo que no te creas mucho ahora pelearas con Rukido.

Satoru: O con Houten y su hermano o Shun y su hermano.

Kazuo: Cierto los olvidaba...

Ambos pasan al templo mientras se anuncia el siguiente combate, siendo otro combate sumamente aburrido pero en este participando Rukido de quién el Anunciador dice que es el segundo nieto del gran campeón retirado cosa que provoca una reacción en cadena haciendo que le aplaudan y silben para apoyarlo y claro el miembro de la familia Son de lado de Gohan acaba en 2 segundos con su oponente haciendo que muchos aplaudan incluso cierta pelinegra de ojos negros que da la casualidad que es su hermana mayor.

Al otro rato de unas cuantas peleas que dan vergüenza finalmente llega otra de las horas de la verdad siendo ahora el que luchara, Houten y Zet, al momento de tocar la pista se pudo notar a simple vista la mirada asesina de Zet por tener que pelear con Houten ya que el se esperaba a Shun hasta el mismo Kazuya desde el templo tenia sur propia aura asesina.

Niño 1: Oye chico no vas a ver pelear a tú hermano.

Kazuya: Que me importa, largo de mi vista insecto.

Niño 1: que gruñon, vamos a verlo amigos.

Niño 2: Sí vamos.

Niño 3: De seguro será genial como la de los bisnietos de MrSatan.

En la pista del torneo se da la señal de que comience el combate.

Zet: Bien... Te aplastare aquí mismo para luchar después con Shun así que sí te preparate para sufrir a Kazuya no le importara sí te golpeó... Mucho, potes un juramento que hicimos, en caso de yo pelear contigo te hago polvo y lo mismo sí Kazuya con mi hermano y al parecer las suerte sonríe este día. ―Hace sonar sus nudillos mientras su cabello se eriza junto con un aumento de su ki y leve crecimiento de su musculatura se envuelve en un aura dorada convirtiéndose en SSJ―.

Houten: (Tranquilo Son Houten, sólo recuerda lo que dijo Shun, mientras más enojado este, más fácil será de manipular.) ―También se convierte en SSJ―.

Zet SSJ: Vamos insecto ataca. ―Le hace una burla con la mano instandolo a atacar―.

Houten SSJ: Como quieras primito debilucho. ―Se lanza contra Zet―.

Zet SSJ: ¡Que dijis..! ―No termina la frase al recibir un puñetazo en toda la mejilla haciéndolo retroceder y levemente hervir de la rabia―.

Houten SSJ: ¿Que pasa Zet dejaras que tú primo te de una paliza? Jejejejeje.

Zet SSJ: ¡A ver cuanto te sigues riendo maldito! ―Incrementa su ki envolviendose en un aura dorada listo para atacar y lanzarse contra Houten―.

Houten SSJ: (Jejeje mordió el anzuelo, gracias ropa super no... Mega pesada como yo le digo y por el entrenamiento en ese raro lugar en el templo del señor verde digo de Kamisama del cual no me acuerdo justo ahora y gracias avances del entrenamiento.)

Houten evade con mucha agilidad los golpes furiosos de Zet quién de sólo ver como sus ataques son evadidos este aumenta por completo su velocidad pero tal es su sorpresa al recibir un rodillazo en el estómago de parte de su oponente dejando en evidente sorpresa a Zet, desde el templo, Kazuya no se lo podía ni creer, "¿Cuando se volvió así de rápido?, ¿Será tan poderoso el abuelo Goku como para hacerlo conseguir esos resultados en 10 días?" pensó el hijo de Goten mientras vea a Zet aguantarse el estómago por el golpe es seguido de una patada y un gancho ascendente que aturde unos momentos al hijo de Trunks pero este se recupera solamente para mirar con furia al hermano de su ahora mejor amigo y "enemigo/rival" de su también mejor amigo a quién por la rabia sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia se elevó en los aires acumulando ki en sus manos y comenzó a lanzarlo con toda su furia directo a Houten...

En el templo, desde la tribuna privada de los Briefs y Son.

Goku: Vaya esa es una técnica de Vegeta. ¿Trunks tú acaso?

Trunks: Sí, se sabe casi todo el repertorio completo de mi padre excepto por "Eso" que uso como intentó por matar a Majin Bu.

Goten: Entonces sí el conoce casi todo el repertorio de mi suegro digo el señor Vegeta entonces... ¡Se los enseñó a Kazuya en estos 10 días!

Trunks: ―Traga grueso―. Entonces por eso esos dos siempre desaparecían casi todo el día... Zet le estaba enseñando de todo a Kazuya...

Goten: Trunks... Cometimos el error de decirles a esos dos sobre tú padre... Hemos criado a unos monstruos que ahora tienen como modelo a seguir al tú tiránico y aterrador padre, el príncipe de los Saiyajin.

Trunks: Ni me lo digas amigo.

Krillin: Sólo esperemos que no se le ocurra a Zet usar ya saben que técnica a su máximo poder, ¿Cierto otro Trunks?

Mirai Trunks: Pues sí... En ese entonces sí Cell no hubiera tenido las células de Piccolo, aquel ataque devastador hubiera sido fatal.

En la pista del torneo, Zet contínua con su arrebató de furia disparando ki contra Houten que sigue en el suelto mientras este está en el aire disparando sin descanso alguno hasta que lanzó una acumulación de ki más grande que todos los disparos que lanzó antes, lo cual provoca un estallido junto a una nube de humo más grande que abarca toda la pista.

Zet SSJ: ―Jadeo―. Al menos... No... Destrui la pista... ―Jadeo―. Además de que está vivo pero debe estar inconsciente... ―Jadeo―... Al menos tú le hubieras dado una peor paliza...

¿?: ¿Eso es todo primito...?

Zet SSJ: ¡Que!

Con sólo expulsar su poder, el humo se disipa dejando ver a Houten con pocos rasguños ocasionados por los disparos de ki además de que la pista está con algunas grietas pero no destruida.

Zet SSJ: ¡Tuuuuuuuuuu!

Houten se eleva en el aire hasta estar a una distancia relativa de su primo.

Houten SSJ: Vamos es tiempo de demostrarme de que estas hecho "señor soy el nieto del príncipe de los Saiyajin y estoy orgulloso de ser nieto de esa persona".

Zet SSJ: ―se enfada aún más mientras su aura dorada comienza a crecer―. ¡TU MALDITO INFELIZ! ―Se lanza contra su contrincante buscando conectar un puñetazo en la cara de este el cual Houten recibe de lleno haciendo que Zet sonria de forma ladina y comience a reírse pero grande es su sorpresa al ver como Houten se recompone quitando la mano de Zet de su rostro―. (¡Como!)

Houten SSJ: ―Tras apartar la mano de Zet de su cara ahora coloca sus dedos índice y central de la mano diestra en el pecho de Shun―.

En las tribunas privadas.

Krillin: ¡Eso es...! ―Mira a Goku que está sonriendo―.

Gohan: Esa pose...

En el aire...

Houten SSJ: ―Su misma mano diestra con ambos dedos en el pecho de Zet en menos de un segundo se convierten en un puñetazo que dan de lleno en el pecho de Zet haciéndolo sacar algo de sangre y que este retroceda un poco―. Jejeje te gusto mi "Destello choque super dios" y eso que no se que significa pero me gusta el nombre. ―Sonríe―.

Zet SSJ: D-Duele como el infierno... Pero... ¡Te haré polvo insecto!

Houten SSJ: Uy que miedo Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

Zet se lanza nuevamente contra Houten quién lo evade o regresa el golpe diciéndole que es lento o que debe mejorar su puntería cuando quiera golpear mientras seguía intentando conectar un golpe tras otro de forma contínua hasta que...

Houten SSJ: ―Detiene un puñetazo de Shun mientras bosteza―. Pero que aburrido, le dije a Shun que ahora que somos más fuertes no había razón para tenerte miedo a ti ni a Kazuya pero me hizo caso pues creo que no... Guardaba esto para sorprender a mi papá ya que ni el lo sabe, sólo el abuelito Goku, Shun y yo pero también lo guardaba para pelear de forma pareja con Shun... ¡HAAAAAAA! ―Sus cabellos se erizan levemente mientras su ki aumenta más y por la expulsión, Zet es obligado a retroceder luego de ser soltado por Houten quién ahora está rodeado de bio-electricidad azul junto con su aura dorada―. Te presentó a mi nuevo yo, el fabuloso Houten convertido en Super Saiyajin 2, es una adquisición reciente sí pero la domine poco después jejeje todo gracias al abuelito Goku y a esa rara habitación del no se que.

Goten desde las tribunas privadas del templo estaba con la boca abierta para mirar a su padre quién estaba más que nada sonriendo puesto que Goku sabía algo que ninguno sabía, Trunks no se podía creer que Zet estaba siendo humillado por alguien que no sea el mismo, de los que ven el combate desde el templo, Kazuya está que hierve de forma literal, mientras que Shun se estaba riendo por lo que veía, Satoru y Rukido estaban sin habla alguna.

De regresó en la pista ahora mismo Houten está en medio de un intercambio de golpes con Zet que está a completo favor del Son que está dominando completamente la pelea con sus poderes de Super Saiyajin 2 que seguía golpeando sin piedad a Zet que apenas se defendía pero Houten no estaba llegando a mayores ya que sólo lo golpeaba con poca fuerza pero parecía que el Briefs estaba adolorido hasta el momento en el que el SSJ2 se aleja de su contrincante para dejarlo respirar un poco y como consecuencia el Briefs estaba más que furioso a lo que responde cargando Ki hasta el límite y juntando sus manos de las que se desprende una especie de energía verde siendo disparado por Zet y...

Zet SSJ: ¡ATAQUE BRILLO FINAL!

Houten SSJ2: (Eso es peligroso... El abuelito Goku me dijo que esa técnica es muy poderosa pero parece que no tiene mucho poder que digamos, solamente el abuelo Vegeta a pesar de que ni lo conozco... Es el único que sacaria todo el poder de su técnica especial según lo que me dijo mi abuelito así que... Tendré que...) SUPER... KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAA. ―Lanza la onda de ki azul contra la técnica de Zet que choca con está―.

Ambos ataques, verde y azul chocan de forma violenta en los aires hasta que pues bueno, Houten saca más poder para potenciar su kamehameha y Zet imita a su primo haciendo lo mismo pero las energías al no soportar tal presión terminan por explotar creando una gran cortina de humo en la que Zet no logra ver nada de nada mientras jadea al menos hasta que sin notarlo justo en su izquierda siente la presencia de Houten pero este lo golpea con fuerte patada que los desequilibra y como acto seguido el Son logra darle un golpe de martillo con ambas manos que lo manda de cara contra la pista dando como resultado una estrepitosa caída en la que se ve a Zet en el suelo, con su cabello volviendo a su color lila natural dando a entender que está inconsciente.

Houten SSJ2: ―Desciende hasta estar al lado de su inconsciente primo mientras deshace su transformación regresando a su cabello negro y sus ojos azules característicos de su madre, tío y abuela―. ¡Oiga señor, mi primo ya no puede pelear, está inconsciente!

Anunciador: E-eh s-si, ¡El participante Zet ya no puede continuar, el participante Houten es el ganador!

Houten: Jeje soy el vencedor. ―hace el símbolo de V con sus dedos―.

Houten se retira mientras que de fortuna Kazuya se hace presente y se lleva a Zet en la espalda hasta el templo mientras que Houten estaba celebrando su victoria con Shun que se enojó un poco por revelar la sorpresa antes de tiempo pero también le gusto la paliza que le dio a Zet para demostrarle que no es el mejor aunque la cosa se puso tensa unos momentos para Rukido cuando escuchó que su combate era el siguiente y contra Satoru.

El Anunciador simplemente los instó a pasar adelante y entonces dar comienzo al combate pero ambos dieron una respuesta que sorprendió a algunos... Renunciaron a su combate, ambos el Anunciador les preguntó porque pero se negaron responder puesto que ambos tenían claro que sí Houten era capaz de ser un SSJ2 entonces puede que Shun también y no tenían pensado pelear con ellos aún después de la derrota de Zet, el pobre anunciandor se disculpo mientras procedía a anunciar que ahora pelearian Shun y Kazuya.

El menor de los gemelos Briefs trago en seco cuando miro a Kazuya mientras ambos caminaban hasta la pista en la que se da la señal de que comience el combate, Kazuya al instante se lanza contra Shun quién esquiva el ataque inminente de un saltó.

Shun: Cerca...

Kazuya: ―Mira al pelilila menor―. Saca todo tú poder... Se que no eres un pobre diablo, Houten lo demostró así que tú tampoco debes de serlo ¿O acaso me equivocó dímelo sí o no, sabandija?

Shun: ―Suda al estilo animé―. Houten tenia razón es algo vulgar y temperamental... Bueno primo sí tanto quieres a un Super Saiyajin 2 entonces tendrás a un Super Saiyajin 2 pero por sí acaso ten cuidado con lo que deseas... ¡Haaa! ―Su cabello se eriza junto con un crecimiento ligero de sus músculos y el como un aura dorada lo envuelve y su cabello cambia a dorado y sus ojos a verde además de que está rodeado de bio-electricidad―.

Kazuya: Sí... El poder... Eso quiero ver... ¡Haaaa! ―Se transforma en SSJ―. Vamos... Sabandija.

Shun SSJ2: Buen intentó pero sólo los insultos de Zet me afectan... Además de que eres un gran cabeza hueca que se traga cualquier insulto, es un orgulloso que sólo piensa en sí mismo lo cual es estúpido y quién sabe que más eres jajajajajajaja (que no me mate, que no me mate, no quiero morir.)

Kazuya SSJ: ―En su frente se le hace presente una vena al estilo animé y una mirada asesina al mirar a Shun―. ¡Maldita sabandija!

Se lanza al ataque contra Shun y al alcanzarlo este simplemente lo atraviesa sólo para ver que sólo era imagen residual.

Kazuya SSJ: ¿Que fue e...?

Shun SSJ2: ―Le da una patada en la espalda―. Es el zanzoken... Y mi querido primo has sido engañado por un truco muy viejo de cuando el abuelito Goku era un niño jajajajaja.

Kazuya SSJ: ―Se recompone del golpe rápidamente―. Bah una técnica basura como esa no puede vencerme... Estas jugando.

Shun SSJ2: Jugando entonces... ―Comienza a correr y además de eso se crean varias imágenes residuales de su mismo todas alrededor de Kazuya―.

Kazuya SSJ: Cual será el verdadero... Maldito sino fuera por las miles de sabandijas viendonos comenzaría a lanzar rayos por aquí y allá...

Kazuya comenzó a hacer alarde de su velocidad atacando cada imagen con un puñetazo o patada pero todas resultaron ser falsas hasta que Kazuya levanta la vista para observa a su objetivo a quién le lanza ki peor resulta ser otra imagen, cosa que enfado mucho a Kazuya para entonces ser golpeado nuevamente pero está vez con un rodillazo en el estómago.

Shun SSJ2: Caiste redondo en el truco otra vez jajajaja.

Kazuya SSJ: C-callateeeeee. ―Expulsa su ki y aleja a Shun a unos pocos metros de distancia para luego lanzarse contra este para comenzar a atacarlo con una lluvia de puñetazos y patadas bastante rápidos según el―.

Shun SSJ2: Que lento, buen intentó, trata la próxima vez, ¿En serío entrenaste con la gravedad aumentada? Pues se nota que no te ayudó jajajaja, intenta cuando seas más fuerte. ―Se eleva en el aire mientras crea diferentes imágenes residuales de sí mismo del zanzoken que se burlan de Kazuya―.

Kazuya SSJ: ¡Maldito enano, sabandija asquerosa, insecto petulante, TE HARÉ SUFRIR! ―Comienza a acumular Ki y entonces liberarlo por medio de una pequeña explosión que acaba con las imágenes restantes del zanzoken―. Maldito... Todas eran falsas en donde...

Shun SSJ2: ―Desde lo alto del cielo―. ¡Tormenta Ardiente! ―Con la diestra y la mano abierta dispara tres esferas de ki color azul auto-dirigidas hacia la pista y hacia Kazuya―.

Kazuya SSJ: Así... Pues. ―Apunta al cielo con la diestra y la mano abierta―. ¡Ataque Big Bang!

La esfera de color azul-blanco supera en tan sólo un instante el ataque de Shun quién esquiva de forma rápida una de las técnicas más destructivas de su abuela que termina estallando bastante lejos en alguna parte del cielo.

Shun SSJ2: ¡Oye ten más cuidado esa es una técnica peligrosa! ¡Mi papá dijo que hay que tener cuidado con ella!

Kazuya SSJ: ―Sonríe mientras ahora se prepara para disparar ki con ambas manos y de forma bastante rápida contra su "blanco" por lo que para motivarse se imagina que es su hermano y entonces comienza a disparar de forma repetida―.

Shun SSJ2: ¡Diablos! ―Evade los disparos uno por uno pero también desviandolos a alguna parte en el cielo―.

Kazuya SSJ: ¡Eso baila para mi! ―Aumento la velocidad de sus disparos conforme se va enojando y emocionando más al ver como Shun hace lo que sea para esquiva los ataques―.

Shun SSJ2: ¡Ah ya basta! ―Se pone en una posición un tanto ya conocida―. ¡Taiyouken! ―Un gran resplandor cegador se hace presente en toda la pista del torneo cegando a cualquiera que no haya cerrado a tiempo los ojos―.

Kazuya SSJ: ¡AAAAAH MALDITA SEA MIS OJOS...! ¡NO PUEDO VER...!

Shun SSJ2: Ahora me toca a mi... ―Desciende hasta la pista donde empieza a bombardear con puñetazos y patadas a Kazuya de forma veloz y sin detenerse ya que es sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que la ceguera termine por lo que como último recurso Shun logra darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago para después conectar una patada que lo manda fuera de la pista―. Fiu... ―Deshace su transformación―. Gané... ¡GANEEEE!

El Anunciador que por suerte llevaba sus lentes oscuros pudo verlo todo con claridad por lo que declaró ganador a Shun en está ronda y así es como llegamos a la actualidad donde ahora los niños que quedaban eran derrotados uno tras otro por Houten y por Shun quienes luego de cada combate comían lo que podían para tener energías hasta que llegó el momento de la gran final entre ambos niños quienes de sólo verse se sonreian, en las tribunas privadas había bastante tensión y con tensión es claro que son Goten y Trunks quienes se están mirando fijamente mientras parece como sí salieran rayos de sus miradas hasta que luego dirigen su mirada a Goku.

Goten: Papá...

Trunks: Señor Goku...

Goku: E-eh ¿Sí?

Goten: Tú te llevaste a Houten...

Trunks: Y a Shun a la...

Goten y Trunks: Habitación del tiempo a entrenar ¿Verdad? Ese es el único sitio que tiene la gravedad aumentada y donde se consigue ese resultado...

Goku: Pues sí... Aunque Dende le hizo unos ajustes para que el tiempo no corriera tan rápido... Así que eso facilitó las cosas para el entrenamiento de Houten y de Shun junto con la ropa pesada que traían puesta combinada con la gravedad aumentada de la habitación del tiempo.

Goten: Entonces me estas diciendo que...

Goku: No, no nada de eso, ellos aún tienen 11 años, el tiempo no pasó tan rápido en la habitación del tiempo sólo le pedí a Dende que hiciera que los segundos, minutos y horas en la habitación del tiempo corrieran un poco más lento así que puedo decir que estuvimos un mes y medio o más que eso en estos 10 días que estuvimos entrenando allá arriba.

Trunks: No me lo creo... Sólo 10 días sin verlos y ahora llegan con que pueden convertirse en Super Saiyajin 2... Encima que saben el Taiyouken y el Zanzoken.

Goten: No se te olvidé que mi papá pudo haberles enseñado algo de lo que no estemos enterados además de que yo le enseñé de todo a Houten y Kazuya y también a Asura... Y tú les enseñaste de todo a Shun y a Zet pero quién sabe que les enseñó mi papá...

Trunks: Cierto...

Bra: Trunks, Goten harían silencio la pelea está por comenzar.

Asura: Sí papá ya va a empezar.

Pan: Lo mismo Trunks, y tío Goten.

Ambos híbridos se quedan callados mientras ven como la pelea está por dar comienzo y entonces se da la señal para ver como ambos niños de un sólo impulsó chocan puños seguido de una rápida combinacion que los deja intercambiando golpes a alta velocidad sólo para dejar atonitos a todo el mundo cuando sus puños impactan de nuevo en sus caras como en cierta pelea anterior para luego ser seguido de ver como intercambian golpes nuevamente mientras se comienzan a elevar en los aires.

El intercambio de golpes desata poderosas ondas con cada golpe y estas se vuelven más poderosas cuando los dos niños pasan al SSJ haciendo sus golpes más fuertes y veloces de lo que eran antes, Shun consigue darle una patada directo en el abdomen que hace retroceder a Houten y el mismo Son le da un puñetazo directo en la cara que le provoca un leve desequilibrio del que se recupera al instante y le regresa el mismo golpe a su primo quién también regresa el golpe y así de forma sucesiva hasta que ambos se golpean en la cara al mismo tiempo con lo que por acto seguido se separan mientras se limpian sus bocas y mirarse con unas sonrisas infantiles.

Shun SSJ: Jejeje.

Houten SSJ: Jejeje.

Shun SSJ y Houten SSJ: ¡ME ESTOY EMOCIONANDO!

Desde las tribunas privadas algunos sudaron y pensaron "Si que se parecen a Goku en ese aspecto". Ambos niños sonreian bastante mientras se seguían mirando hasta que la sonrisa se borró para dar pasó a expresiones del todo serias dignas de los nietos de Vegeta que ahora comienzan a lanzarse ki de forma pareja y a gran velocidad pero se detienen de forma abrupta dejando que el humo se disipe para volverse a impulsar está vez envueltos en auras doradas y comenzar a intercambiar golpes una y otra vez de forma bastante rápida y precisa en la que da la coincidencia de que llegan a hacerse daño conectando un golpe tras otro hasta que los golpes son interrumpidos por la repentina transformación de Houten en SSJ2 para aumentar su poder aunque su primo no se queda atrás y hace lo mismo aumentando también sus poderes logrando que el combate se haga aún más intenso y rápido.

Goten y Trunks desde las tribunas privadas están gritando por la emoción ya que esto les hace recordar su pelea de niños en el torneo en el que Goten perdió y ahora el hijo menor de Goku ve la oportunidad de su venganza dándole ánimos a Houten para que derrote a Shun mientras que el hijo de Vegeta está dando ánimos para que su hijo sea el ganador del combate, Chi-chi y Bulma solo suspiran con decepción mientras piensan que sí en realidad ellas eran así cuando vieron pelear a Goten y Trunks mientras gritaban toda clase de cosas para ver quién ganaba pero sólo que está vez eran sus hijos quienes estaban peleandose por ver quién de sus niños iba a ganar.

Ambos niños estaban en pleno combate parejo y con sólo separarse estaban listos para atacar con las técnicas de sus padres pero una sensación de que un ki se acercaba los hizo esquivar dos disparos delgados de ki que iba dirigido hacia ellos dos pero luego vienen unos cuántos más y encima una inmenso que evaden pero es un descuidó puesto que este destruye gran parte de las tribunas de los espectadores y por consecuencia llevándose la vida de los inocentes.

Houten SSJ2: ¡Pero que...!

Shun SSJ2: Toda esa gente...

¿?: Que desgracia fallé pero elimine a unas cuantas terricolas.

Ambos niños miran hacia el cielo encontrándose con una extraña persona que parece ser una especie de alienigena que nunca antes han visto pero en lo que se refiere a Goku y los otros, ellos sí.

Goku: Ese sujeto es igual a Freezer, Cooler y su padre.

Gohan: Pero su ki no es tan... Inmenso como el de Freezer.

Goten: Deberíamos intervenir... Ese miserable mató a mucha gente y... Ya no tenemos esferas del dragón para revivir a la gente...

Trunks: Debemos intervenir ya... Siento que unos ki están viniendo para acá.

Mirai Trunks: Sí pero son más débiles que los de este sujeto.

Mirai Gohan: Tengo que interrumpir pero miren lo que hace Houten.

Todos se fijan y ven que Houten le logró acertar un puñetazo limpio en toda la cara a ese sujeto parecido a Freezer. Goten sólo pudo pensar "Idiota" puesto que recordaba la vez que un revivido Freezer llegó a la tierra y no pasó nada bueno con su llegada.

El mini-Freezer tenia un aspecto similar a Freezer en su forma final sólo que su piel es totalmente color blanco y gris, las gemas en su cabeza, hombre y pecho son de color carmesi y sus ojos son negros.

¿?: Tú... (Una cola...) Así que eres uno de esos asquerosos simios... Se nota que está en ustedes entablar una pelea con nuestra raza... Los demonios del frío pero no te creas que te escaparas así sin más tras haber golpeado al príncipe Razor. ¡Soldados inútiles ataquen!

De la nada aparecen soldados con las armaduras típicas del imperio de Freezer, ante eso Goku y los demás entran en acción, la gente comienza a huir también y a entrar el pánico. Houten por su parte retira su mano del que se hizo llamar Razor sólo para mirarlo directo a los ojos.

Houten SSJ2: Nunca te perdonare por la gente que mataste.

Razor: Que raro me dijeron que los saiyajines sólo eran aficionados a las luchas y nada más no creí que tuvieran sentimientos. ―Se le dibuja una sonrisa en la cara―.

Houten SSJ2: Maldito... ―Lo intenta golpear pero Razor detiene su puñetazo y lo golpea en la cara―.

Razor: No caere tan fácil Saiyajin...

Houten SSJ2: ―Aún con el puño de Razor en su cara este medio sonríe y aplica la misma que le hizo a Zet apuntando sus dedos al pecho de Razor con su mano diestra y entonces hacerla un puñetazo que deja sin aire levemente al alienigena de la raza llamada demonios del frío haciendo que se aleje un poco―. No soy tan idiota Jeje...

Razor: Tú... ―Desvía de repente un disparó de ki―.

Shun SSJ2: Oye lo siento pero la pelea me concierne mucho ya que interrumpiste mi... Nuestro combate. Así que pelea conmigo también.

Houten SSJ2: Tienes razón fue de muy mala educación.

Entre tanto Goku y los demás derrotaban a los soldados uno tras otro.

Gohan: Se supone que Freezer está muerto y también lo que quedaba de su ejército. ―Derrota a uno de los soldados y luego a otro―.

Goku: Pues puede que estos sean otro tipo de soldados. ―Derrota con facilidad a unos soldados en gran número―. Tal vez ese mini Freezer nos diga algo.

Gohan: Lo dudo papá... Además ese chico... No parece tener problemas con Houten o con Shun.

Goten: ―Dejan inconsciente a un soldado―. Eso es porque Houten es muy fuerte.

Trunks: Mentira es Shun.

Goten: Houten.

Trunks: Shun.

Uub: Goten, Trunks discutan después. ―Ve que un soldado se acerca y con sólo lanzarle ki este es vencido―.

Pan: Verdad Tío Goten, dejenlo para después.

Goten y Trunks: Bien.

Mirai Gohan: ―Deja inconsciente a varios soldados y lanza ki a otro detrás suyo―. Ellos parecen llevarse bien Trunks.

Mirai Trunks: ―Deja a unos cuántos derrotados de sólo dar simples golpes y le da a uno que estaba detrás suyo en toda la cara―. Sí se llevan bien, el señor Goku dice que se llevan igual que el y mi padre.

Mirai Gohan: Ya veo. ―Dispara ki a unos soldados―.

Mientras tanto más alto en el cielo, los niños están en pleno combate contra el ser llamado Razor, quién demuestra bastante agilidad además de que demuestra poder mantener un combate contra 2 Super Saiyajines en el segundo nivel que al parecer no está dándole ningún problema aunque las cosas se complican cuando llega alguien que le complica la situación a Razor... Zetzuya.

Zetzuya SSJ2: ―Apuntandole con una ráfaga de ki en su mano―. No me interesa quién demonios seas pero sólo eres un pobre diablo y un maldito asesinó que merece la muerte...

Houten SSJ2 y Shun SSJ2: No te metas hermano-primo.

Zetzuya SSJ2: Silencio los dos... Tú... Tú moriras en mis manos.

Razor: Que extrañó eres... Pero será otro día, hoy no... ¡SAIYAJINES QUE HABITAN ESTE PLANETA, SEPAN QUE NOSOTROS HEMOS VENIDO PARA TERMINAR EL TRABAJO QUE JAMÁS PUDO SER COMPLETADO POR FREEZER, COOLER Y EL ANTIGUO REY, COLD, AHORA EL NUEVO REY DE LOS DEMONIOS DEL FRÍO, ZERO HA LLEGADO PARA DESTRUIR ESTE PLANETA JUNTO CON USTEDES!

Goku: ¡Que!

Gohan: ¡Como dijo!

Goten y Trunks: ¡Hay problemas!

Mirai Trunks: Este tipo Zero debe ser más fuerte de lo que lo eran Freezer y su padre...

Mirai Gohan: Freezer fue una cosa pero ahora otro más y que nos amenaza así...

Razor: ¡Soldados, nuestro mensaje ya fue dado, regresen a la nave y dejen a los idiotas que fueron derrotados aquí...! ―Con sólo apuntarles a los soldados inconscientes con el dedo índice este les dispara a los cuerpos que estallan matando así a los soldados―. ¡Esos buenos para nada no merecían vivir, regresen a la nave!

Todos los soldados obedecen para luego irse volando a toda velocidad y entre ellos Razor pero antes...

Razor: Nos veremos Saiyajines y en especial a ti. Tú lograste golpearme por un descuidó pero a la próxima no te lo dejaré fácil. ―Se envuelve en un aura púrpura para luego irse a toda velocidad―.

Más tarde ese día, todos decidieron ir al templo sagrado a discutir la situación sobre este nuevo enemigo que además de ser de la misma raza que Freezer, Cooler y su padre, da la gran casualidad de que sea más fuerte que ellos 3 juntos pero no tanto como Golden Freezer pero lo principal era que iban a hacer ahora.

Bulma: Toda esa gente.

Chi-chi: Tantos años que pensamos que no iba a suceder nada que llevará a esto.

Gohan: Sí tan sólo... Pero no es posible ya no tenemos esferas del dragón y sí Dende creará nuevas esferas estas tomarian 100 días en estar listas.

Mirai Trunks: ¿Que hay sobre las del nuevo planeta Namek?

Gohan: No sería buena opción... Nuestras esferas del dragón se corrompieron por abusar de sus poderes y no quiero imaginar la clase de dragones oscuros que nacerian de Porunga.

Dende: Siento no ser mucha utilidad para ustedes amigos.

Mirai Gohan: No te preocupes Dende.

Pan: Sí tan sólo hubiera una manera de que las esferas del dragón volverieran como mi abuelito.

Goku: Muchachos, hay algo que no les he dicho aún.

Chi-chi: ¿De que hablas Goku?, ¿Que no, nos has dicho, acaso te iras otra vez?

Goku: No, no para nada Chi-chi, me quedaré está vez en serío. Bueno lo que les quería decir es que... Las esferas del dragón de la tierra ya no están en ninguna parte del mundo como deben saber desde que Shenron y yo nos fuimos, pues lo que sucede en realidad es que... Shenron se fusiono conmigo y eso significa que también las esferas... Junto con eso conseguí una gran cantidad de poder pero que aún no rivaliza con la del señor Bills, pero lo que les quiero decir es que yo ahora soy el dios dragon de la tierra.

Todos: ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Krillin: G-G-Goku eso quiere decir que puedes... Tú puedes...

Goku: Conceder deseos pues sí, sí puedo.

Yamcha: Entonces toda esa gente que murió hoy puede ser... Revivida.

Goku: Sí pero tengo mis límites, aunque como Shenron no necesitó de un año para recargar su poder en cambio yo sólo necesitó una semana y 12 días para volver a cumplir 2 deseos pero no puedo abusar mucho de estos poderes y menos depender de ellos, sí es cierto que soy más fuerte por mi fusión con Shenron pero la mayor parte de mi nuevo poder la conseguí entrenando.

Goten: Siempre estas lleno de sorpresas papá eres increíble.

Mirai Gohan: Entonces papá tú puedes revivir a toda la gente que murió hoy en el Tenkaichi Budōkai.

Goku: Sí claro que puedo.

Rukido: Este... ―Jala del pantalón de Goku―. Abuelito...

Goku: Eh, ¿Que pasa Rukido?

Rukido: Podrías traer primero de regresó al amigo de mi papá.

Goku: ¿A Piccolo?

Rukido: Sí, ¿Puedes?

Goku: Bueno no mentire, tenia pensado traer de regresó a Piccolo primero, así que entonces ya tengo el primer y segundo deseo, el primero de los deseos revivir a Piccolo y como extra lo traeré aquí mismo.

Gohan: Rukido...

Rukido: ¡Podrás ver al señor Piccolo otra vez!

Gohan: ―Sonríe―. Señor Piccolo.

Goku: Bien lo que tengo que hacer es concentrarme. ―Cierra los ojos mientras respira hondo de una forma bastante tranquila mientras es rodeado por un aura dorada en forma de vapor―.

Todos están atentos a lo que puede hacer Goku mientras sigue respirando de forma bastante tranquila mientras está rodeado de esa aura dorada, entonces de sólo abrir sus ojos, Goku extiende su brazo izquierdo con la mano y entonces ahí mismo frente a su mano aparece, aquel namekiano que antaño fue alguien malvado pero al que Gohan sacó a la luz su lado amable y por consiguiente se hizo amigo de Goku y ha participado en muchos combates para defender la tierra, usando como siempre su característica capa blanca y su turbante, Piccolo.

Piccolo: ¿Que donde...? ¿El templo sagrado pero se supone que las esferas del dragón habían...?

Goku: ¿Que tal Piccolo? ¿Cuanto tiempo eh?

Piccolo: Goku...

Antes que nada le explican a Piccolo de lo sucedido de una forma bastante resumida pero por extrañó que se vea, el Super Namekiano con su expresión sería de siempre con ambos brazos cruzados parece que está asimilandolo todo bastante rápido.

Piccolo: Je, sí que estas lleno de sorpresas, sabandija, el nuevo dios dragón, eso explica como me trajeron de regresó y entonces esa gente...

Goku: También ya me encargue mientras concentraba mi poder en traerte de regresó, toda esa inocente gente que murió hoy ya están vivas nuevamente.

Piccolo: Ya veo... ―Mira a Gohan―. Te vez bien Gohan, el entrenamiento te ha hecho bien, me alegra verte de nuevo.

Gohan: A mi también señor Piccolo, me alegra mucho verlo... Aún recuerdo ese día hace tanto cuando tuvo que sacrificarse para que las esferas del dragón definitivas fueran destruidas...

Piccolo: Y no me arrepiento, lo hice para bien, además el infierno fue buen sitio de entrenamiento, todos esos inútiles a los que vencimos fueron buenos muñecos de práctica pero ahora con lo que me dicen parece que aún quedan extraterrestres de la misma raza que Freezer.

Goku: Sí así es, por suerte este con el que nos encontramos era particularmente no tan poderoso además de que los niños le hicieron frente como sí nada.

Piccolo: ¿Niños...? ―Mira a Mirai Trunks y al niño igual a Vegeta detrás de este―. Así que tú también eh Trunks.

Mirai Trunks: Sí exacto Piccolo.

Mirai Gohan: Se que en mi mundo me pude reencontrar con usted en el otro mundo pero me da gusto verlo.

Piccolo: ―Lo mira de arriba y abajo―. El Gohan del mundo de Trunks... En serío que eres distinto de este Gohan considerando que tú viviste en un infierno y el otro Gohan vivió en paz.

Mirai Gohan: Sí y también es más fuerte que yo.

Gohan: Señor Piccolo, le quiero presentar a alguien. ―Con su mano en la cabeza de Rukido―. Este es Rukido, mi hijo, bueno mi segundo hijo de hecho.

Piccolo: ¡!... Es como sí estuviera viéndote a ti cuando eras un niño.

Gohan: ―Se sonroja―. S-si, mi padre me dijo lo mismo cuando lo conoció, es igual a mi... ―Se rasca detrás de la cabeza―.

Rukido: M-mucho gusto señor Piccolo. ¿Me podría entrenar quiero ser más fuerte que mi papá y usted es muy fuerte V-verdad?

Gohan: Eh.

Piccolo: Um... El niño tiene agallas, veo que no es tan lloron como lo eras tú cuando tenías 4 años, te entrenare niño pero debes de saber que mi entrenamiento es como el mismo infierno.

Rukido: Sí mi papá me lo contó y también... Y también. ―Respira hondo moviendo un poco su cola―. ¡Aspiró a convertirme en Super Saiyajin 4 algún día!

Piccolo: (Cierto la cola... Gohan vuelve a tener cola, y también los no tan enanos Goten y Trunks tienen cola... Eso significa que consiguieron esa transformación, se ve que han progresado en especial esos dos mocosos malcriados a los que instrui en lo de la fusión hace mucho tiempo.) Para eso tendrás que entrenar mucho.

Rukido: Sí señor.

Houten y Shun: ¿Ese señor verde es el que les enseñó a ejecutar la fusión?

Goten y Trunks: Sí es el.

Kazuya y Zet: ―Sueltan un bufido―. Lo venceriamos de un golpe.

Houten y Shun: Lo dicen quienes perdieron contra sus hermanitos convertidos en Super Saiyajin 2.

Kazuya y Zet: ―Se convierten en Super Saiyajin―. ¡Repitan eso insectos!

Houten y Shun: ―Se convierten en SSJ2―. ¡Lo que oyeron! ―Les sacan la lengua―

Kazuya SSJ Y Zet SSJ: ¡Insectooooos!

Goten y Trunks: ―Se colocan detrás de ellos y sujetan con fuerza sus colas para debilitarlos y que pierdan la transformación―. Ya basta ustedes dos.

Piccolo: Esos dos me recuerdan... A Vegeta.

Goku: Jajaja son hijos de Goten y de Trunks aunque heredaron bastantes cosas de Vegeta, la sorpresa que se llevará Vegeta cuando vea que es abuelo.

Piccolo: Je el muy idiota volverá a la tierra sólo cuando le den ganas.

Goku: Sí pero por ahora, deberíamos estar preparándonos para lo que viene, tendremos que pelear nuevamente.

El peligro se ha ceñido sobre la tierra una vez más después de 30 años de paz, Goku ha revelado algo completamente increíble para sus amigos que vino con el beneficio de traer de regresó a un viejo aliado, Piccolo, que sorpresas nos tendrá Goku siendo más fuerte de lo que era hace muchos años...


	6. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

**Caos en la capital del Sur.**

Luego del pequeño desastre del torneo el día anterior y de la increíble revelación de Goku, todos se preparaban para lo peor mientras el día comenzó con normalidad excepto porque Piccolo decidió disciplinar un poco a Houten y Shun puesto que le recuerda a como eran Goten y Trunks de niños pero el lado bueno para el namekiano es que los dos chiquillos son más fuertes que sus padres cuando eran niños, aunque también al entrenamiento del namekiano se unió desde el principio Rukido quién está de lo más feliz entrenando con el maestro de su padre, Kazuo y Satoru también se le unieron puesto que con Piccolo tendrían más resultados ya que el antiguo Kamisama les puso a los niños ropa pesada, con más Kg de los que les puso Dende que en principio eran 50 Kg por lo que el super Namekiano les puso 150 Kg a los que están tratando de acostumbrarse justo ahora contando también con la ayuda de Mirai Gohan que los hace esforzarse pero mientras tanto en la corporacion cápsula en la cámara de gravedad con la modalidad en 130 de gravedad...

Trunks SSJ2: (Es en serío... Que estos niños no saben morder el polvo.)

Kazuya SSJ: ¡Más presión tío!

Zet SSJ: ¡Queremos alcanzar el Super Saiyajin 2 lo más rápido posible!

Trunks SSJ2: ―Suspira―. Que conste que ustedes lo pidieron... ¡HAAAAA! ―Se cubre con un brillo totalmente dorado hasta que este desaparece mostrando a Trunks con pelaje rojo recubriendo sus brazos y su cabello erizado y largo junto a sus ojos azules―. Los entrenare duro desde ahora mientras estoy convertido en Super Saiyajin 4.

Ambos: ¡Sí!

Trunks SSJ4: Y como extra... ―Se acerca al control de gravedad aumentandola a 160―. Desde hoy será con la gravedad aumenta a 160 veces, ¿Entendido?

Kazuya SSJ: Agh... ―Se pone en posición a duras penas―. ¡S-sí!

Zet SSJ: ¡D-de acuerdo!

Mientras que en el patio, Bulma le prestó a Mirai Trunks la nave espacial que usaba Vegeta para entrenar en aquellos días de los androides.

Vegeta Jr SSJ: Papá por favor entra en Super Saiyajin Furioso quiero acostumbrarme a que tengas más poder que yo.

Mirai Trunks SSJ2: ¿Estas seguro Vegeta, esa forma puede ser mucho para ti, en serío quieres que entrene contigo en esa forma?

Vegeta Jr SSJ: ¡Sí!

Mirai Trunks SSJ2: Muy bien... Trataré de tener cuidado pero será un entrenamiento duro con la gravedad aumentada... ¡Ha! ―En sólo un instante su cabello parece erizarse mas así como sus músculos levemente crecen y se ve rodeado de un aura dorada y azul―. Comencemos Vegeta.

Vegeta Jr SSJ: Sí papá.

Mientras tanto en aquel lugar desierto donde Piccolo entrenaba con Gohan hace ya mucho tiempo atrás.

Rukido: P-pesa... Mucho pero... Tengo que aguantar...

Piccolo: (No es tan lloron como lo era Gohan... Sin duda el que Goku se fuera hizo entrar en razón a Gohan y comenzar a entrenar seriamente así como también lo hizo ser un padre un tanto serío pero aún conservandose tal como es... En cambio.)

Mirai Gohan: Eso es sigan así, den pasos seguidos, mantenganse en movimiento y conseguiran adaptarse mejor al peso en sus cuerpos.

Houten: Pesa, pesa, pesa, pesa... Esto pesa más que las que nos puso Dende...

Shun: Tenemos que aguantar sí queremos progresar bastante... El Super Saiyajin 2 no lo es todo... Ay ay ay me caigo. ―Cae el piso―. Ay ay ay... Duele...

Houten: Esto es duro... Demasiado... Pesado... ―Cae al piso―.

Kazuo: Te superare Rukido ya verás... ―Intenta hacer calentamiento con las pesas de entrenamiento―.

Satoru: Uff... Que pesado, pesan más que las de Dende...

Rukido: ―Dando golpes con dificultad a la nada para acostumbrarse mejor a la ropa pesada―. Tengo que acostumbrarme rápido... Rápido... Rápido quiero alcanzar a papá y a mi abuelito Goku...

Houten: T-tendrás que pasar por encima de mi, yo seré quién alcance al abuelito Goku...

Piccolo: ―Cruzado de brazos―. Ya silencio todos y concentrense más en lo que hacen de una buena vez.

Mirai Gohan: Opinó lo mismo que el señor Piccolo, concentrense en lo que hacen.

Todos: S-si señor

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de los desiertos en el sitio de la primera pelea entre Goku y Vegeta...

El Saiyajin puro se encuentra en compañía de sus dos hijos.

Goku: Bien... Muestrenme todo lo que consiguieron en estos 30 años. ―Sin esfuerzo se convierte en SSJ4―.

Goten: No me contendre papá pero tendré cuidado de no dañar a la tierra. ―Se convierte en SSJ4 sin esfuerzo alguno―.

Gohan: Yo también daré todo de mi pero midiendo mi poder para no causar daño grave al planeta. ―Se convierte en SSJ4―.

Goku SSJ4: Muy bien, vamos, Gohan, Goten.

Los dos hermanos se lanzan al ataque contra su padre comenzado a atacar en incesantemente en lluvias de golpes directas hacia Goku que marca el ritmo para seguir cada uno de los veloces golpes de sus hijos, la sonrisa en la cara del Saiyajin puro no se hace esperar puesto que se empieza a emocionar un poco mientras el combate se intensifica puesto que Goten y Gohan aumentan su velocidad y cambian la estrategia luego de ver a su padre desaparecer de su vista y aparece parado sobre una montaña de rocosa, sin dudarlo Goten se lanza a toda velocidad contra este y Goku en eso responde lanzandose también y conectar un puñetazo al mismo tiempo que su hijo pero lo extrañó es que perdió de vista a Gohan a pesar de que está concentrado en conectar sus golpes al mismo tiempo que su hijo menor con los que provocan ondas creadas por el choque de los golpes pero entonces...

Goten SSJ4: ¡Gohan! ―Rápidamente coloca dos dedos en su frente y desaparece―.

Goku SSJ4: ―Mira al cielo donde lleva la sorpresa de como su primogénito comienza a atacarlo con una lluvia de ataques de ki en los que apoya Goten que recién apareció junto a este―. (Ya veo, Goten me distrajo para coordinarse después con Gohan en este ataque en lluvia de ki.)

Los hermanos consiguen seguir lanzando ki consecutivamente mientras su padre es forzado a ir de un lado a otro para esquivarlo y en el proceso destruir unas cuantas formaciones rocosas del lugar al mismo tiempo que este emprende el vuelo y evade los disparos en medio del aire con una sonrisa en su cara al ver como progresaron los dos en estos años hasta que...

Gohan SSJ4: ¡Goten!

Goku SSJ4: ―Gira su mirada hacia la izquierda―.

Goten SSJ4: Kamehame... HAAAAA. ―Extiende ambas manos con las palmas abiertas lanzando una poderosa onda de ki azul―.

Goku SSJ4: (Otra estrategia de distracción...) ―Ve como el Kamehameha de su hijo se aproxima a lo que el mismo contraataca con su propio Kamehameha a menor potencia igual que Goten sólo para conseguir que ambos ataques exploten al contacto en el que levanta una nube de polvo inmensa que deja a Goku sin poder ver además de perder a Gohan de vista otra vez y entonces...―.

Gohan SSJ4: ¡SUPER MASENKO KAI x10! ―Lanza una poderosa onda de ki entre amarilla y naranja directo hacia Goku―.

Goku SSJ4: (Mejoró su técnica especial. Debió basarse en mi Kamehameha x10..) ―Goku se prepara y entonces poniendo bastante fuerza y poder en su brazo izquierdo este con sólo moverlo en el momento indicado desvía la trayectoria del ataque de su hijo cuando está próximo a su persona y lo único que se escucha es la explosión del ataque insignia de Gohan a la distancia y de forma bastante sonora―. Uuuf eso fue duro hasta me dejó temblando un poco el brazo, bien Gohan me he dado cuenta que has recuperado tus sentidos para el combate en sólo 30 años y Goten me dejas impresionado también, te has puesto bastante fuerte aunque también te felicito por alcanzar el mismo nivel que Trunks y Gohan pero aún les falta mucho para alcanzarme, estoy en otro nivel pero sin duda algún día estarán a mi altura. ―Aumenta ligeramente su ki con el que ahora se lanza a gran velocidad contra sus dos hijos―.

Ambos hermanos se preparan aumentando ligeramente sus poderes y comenzando a intercambiar golpes bastante parejos a la vez que desiguales con su padre quién sólo se muestra más emocionado al combatir con sus hijos quienes al mismo tiempo lo dan todo por mostrar los resultados de su entrenamiento a su padre en estos años de ausencia.

Los 3 Saiyajines sigue combatiendo mientras se elevan y se elevan bastante en los cielos bien alto hasta perderse por completo de vista...

En medio de lo alto del cielo, las ondas provocadas por los golpes no se hacen esperar ya que estas disipan de un soplido las nubes cercanas así como también causan unas fuertes corrientes de viento creadas por el impactó de las ondas y de los golpes incesantes que no dejan de conectar de forma sucesiva y precisa pero en cierto momento los 3 desaparecen al mismo tiempo, dando como resultado que sólo se escuchen los choques de sus golpes por todo el cielo...

Entre tanto en otra parte, con Trunks y Mirai Trunks junto a los niños están tomando un descanso.

Mirai Trunks: ―Se seca el sudor de la frente con una toalla mientras bebé un poco de agua de una botella―. Este ki... Es el ki de Gohan... Y también el de Goku... Es la primera vez que siento esa cantidad de poder... Entonces esa es la cantidad de ki que posee un Super Saiyajin 4 más fuerte que tú otro yo.

Trunks: ―En lo mismo que su yo aún más mayor aparta la botella de su boca para responder―. Sí ese es el poder que posee al transformarse pero el señor Goku posee un poder más grande al transformarse en Super Saiyajin 4 aunque también puede que el Super Saiyajin Dios y el Blue estén al mismo nivel a pesar de no tener una imagen clara de como sería una batalla entre un Super Saiyajin 4 contra un Super Saiyajin Dios o un Super Saiyajin Blue... Aunque el único que podría montarle cara al papá de Goten es mi padre.

Mirai Trunks: Sí... Aún recuerdo lo fuerte que era papá en ese entonces, la paliza que le dio a Black fue una de las que yo nunca me vi capaz de darle debido a que era débil en ese entonces y para el final... Mi mundo tuvo que parecer para vencer a Zamasu y a Black...

Trunks: No te lamentes... Tú lugar de origen desapareció pero al menos gracias a eso... Tienes familia que proteger y un hijo al que criar aunque también está el hecho de que Mai está contigo.

Mirai Trunks: S-si... Y no crees que te pasaste. ―Mira a Zet y a Kazuya jadeando mientras beben montones de agua―.

Trunks: Ellos pidieron a un Super Saiyajin 4 y yo se los di sólo cumplí su petición, esos dos son muy orgullosos como para dejarse superar por sus hermanos y que me dices de ti, creo que pues estámos igual... ―Mira a Vegeta Jr bebiendo mucha agua―.

Mirai Trunks: Traté de contener lo que pude de mi fuerza convertido en Super Saiyajin Furioso pero Vegeta me empujo un poco a pasarme por poco.

Trunks: Ya veo...

Mirai Trunks: Pero me preocupa más ahora este asunto de los demonios del frío, Freezer fue un gran peligro según lo que contaron cuando vine hace días pero esto está fuera de mi alcance... Tuve suerte de haber matado a Freezer en ese entonces cuando yo era más fuerte que el pero siendo sincero no podría ganarle al actual Freezer sí este volviera a la vida.

Trunks: Fue un horror cuando revivio aquella vez, el papá de Goten nos contó todo incluyendo esa nueva evolución que adquirió que fue capaz de sostener un combate con un Super Saiyajin Blue.

Mirai Trunks: Tengo que mejorar sí quiero ser más fuerte... Tal vez debería entrenarme con el maestro del dios de la destruccion de mi mundo sí quiero mejores resultados en mi entrenamiento.

Trunks: Suerte sí consigues contactarlo pero sí quieres convencerlo sobornalo con todo tipo de dulces y comida, es así como el nuestro se mantiene tranquilo.

Mirai Trunks: Lo recordaré.

Mientras que en donde entrenaba Piccolo junto con los niños y con la asistencia de Mirai Gohan.

Piccolo: Ese Goku... Está midiendo la fuerza de Gohan y de Goten pero se contiene...

Mirai Gohan: Así que ese es el poder de mi padre cuando está en ese estado... Estámos lejos pero se siente bastante fuerte desde la distancia.

Piccolo: Goku siempre ha sido de los que no se contienen pero al tratarse de la tierra es otra cosa.

Mirai Gohan: Ya lo supongo a la perfección...

Houten: Wooh... El ki de mi abuelito supera al de mi papá... Y los 3 están convertidos en Super Saiyajin 4 por lo que puedo captar... ―Cae de senton al suelo―.

Shun: Genial... ―Cae sentado al suelo―. El tío Goten tiene un poder increíble pero el abuelito Goku lo supera y también el papá de Rukido.

Rukido: El abuelito Goku es sorprendente... ―Se sienta con algo de esfuerzo―. Que genial es... Y mi papá también está dando todo lo que puede... El nunca es serío conmigo, nunca lo he hecho transformarse en Super Saiyajin 4 y ahora que lo siento es muy fuerte.

Satoru: Waoh, mamá y papá no mentian el bisabuelito Goku es fuerte. ―Con dificultad se sienta en el suelo―.

Kazuo: ―Se sienta en el suelo―. Cierto y también el abuelito Gohan es muy fuerte.

Mientras que en la distancia el "entrenamiento" de los 3 Saiyajines sigue vigente de una forma de lo más feroz puesto que las ondas creadas por sus golpes se hacen oír en todos los rincones del cielo hasta que hacen acto de presencia para comenzar de nueva cuenta a intercambiar golpes mientras van subiendo más y más en los aires pero con ese combate presente hay algo algo de lo que no se han dado cuenta puesto que cierta fuerza militar de otro planeta que están ocultos en algún lugar del planeta están ahora mismo en pleno vuelto a alta velocidad hacia cierta isla en medio del mar con dirección hacia el sur, para ser exactos a la isla amenbo, Capital del sur.

En ese precisó instante, los guerreros que están alertas sienten esa agrupación de ki en un sólo lugar...

En el campo de entrenamiento de Piccolo...

Mirai Gohan: Son esos soldados... Los que vimos el día anterior en el torneo.

Piccolo: ―Con sólo chasquear los dedos deshace los Kg aumentados en la ropa de los niños―. Sus niveles de poder son pateticos al igual que el de la armada de Freezer cuando fue revivido a excepción de algunos que siento que podrían dar lucha.

Houten: Vaya son muchos los que siento.

Shun: Serán difíciles de vencer.

Rukido: D-deberíamos quedarnos al margen y dejar que mi papá y los demás se encarguen.

Satoru: Pues yo estoy con Rukido.

Kazuo: ¿Que dicen como pueden renunciar a una gran batalla como esa díganme como?

Mirai Gohan: Yo opinó que le hagan caso a Rukido, quedense aquí.

Piccolo: Y más vale que no se muevan de aquí mocosos o en serío me van a conocer y también la razón de porque Gohan me tuvo miedo cuando me conoció y lo mismo para ustedes mini Goten y mini Trunks, sus padres me conocieron y a ustedes no les gustará conocerme.

Houten y Shun: ―Nerviosos―. S-si señor Piccolo.

Piccolo: Vamos Gohan. ―Se envuelve en un aura blanca para irse volando―.

Mirai Gohan: Quedense aquí de acuerdo, no quiero que nada les pase. ―Su cabello se eriza, junto a un leve crecimiento en su musculatura que finaliza con la aparición de un aura dorada a su alrededor que al instante cambia su color de cabello de negro a dorado y sus ojos negros a verde, luego emprende el vuelo a gran velocidad levantando una gran nube de humo mientras deja atrás a los niños―.

Houten: Diablos... Además entre esos ki puedo sentir al de ese sujeto o niño alienigena... Quería la revancha.

Shun: Digo lo mismo.

Rukido: P-por el momento hagamos caso a lo que nos dijeron el señor Piccolo y mi otro papá.

Satoru: Apoyo esa noción.

Kazuo: Aaaah yo quería ir a pelear, que aburrido es que nos dejen atrás.

Mientras que en la corporacion capsula.

Kazuya y Zet: Como que no.

Trunks: Ya les dije, quedense con su abuela y con Vegeta.

Zet y Kazuya: ¡Pero papá/Tío Trunks!

Trunks: ¡Pero nada sólo quedense aquí y ya! ―Su cabello se eriza y cambia de color junto a sus ojos así como su musculatura aumenta levemente al envolverse en un aura dorada―. ¡Vamos otro otro yo, a la capital del sur! ―Alza el vuelo dejando atrás una estela dorada―.

Mirai Trunks: Vegeta quédate aquí sí, ve con tú abuela, y ustedes también cuiden de ella sí algo le pasa a mi madre... Mi padre estaría en cierto modo devastado a su manera. ―Se vuelve SSJ también mientras se va volando a gran velocidad―.

Kazuya: ―Da un bufido mientras cruza sus brazos―. Diablos...

Zet: ―Da un bufido―. (Papá es idiota sí cree que me quedaré aquí...)

Vegeta Jr: (Papá...)

En ciudad Satan, en la casa de Goten.

Asura: Mamá.

Bra: Tengo que ir. ―Terminando de ponerse ropa un poco más ligera siendo su vestimenta una camiseta de tirantes negra, pantalón negro, botas negras y guantes sin dedos negros―. Quédate aquí, mi hermano también va para allá, lo mínimo que podríamos hacer es aguantar hasta que lleguen tú padre, tú tío y tú abuelo.

Asura: Ten cuidado, patealos donde más les duela mamá.

Bra: Ja ja ja, claro que lo haré, con la tierra nadie se mete. ―Choca sus puños―. Finalmente peleare de verdad. ―Se ata el cabello en una coleta de caballo mientras sale al patio y da una mirada a su hija haciendole un gesto con el pulgar mientras se le ve siendo envuelta por la característica aura dorada junto al cambio de su cabello y ojos para luego irse volando a toda velocidad―.

En el monte paozu

En casa de Pan.

Videl: Hija, Uub tengan mucho cuidado.

Pan: ―Terminando de atarse la cita del cinturón―. Siempre lo tengo mamá y soy adulta no te preocupes. ―Se envuelve en la característica aura dorada del Super Saiyajin para irse volando a toda velocidad―.

Uub: ―Suspiro―. Esa es mi esposa, tranquila Videl no dejaré que se meta en problemas, es mi trabajo después de todo. ―Se termina de poner bien las muñequeras para luego envolverse en un aura blanca e irse volando detrás de Pan―.

Videl: Gohan, ve pronto a ayudar.

En medio de la gran isla, en la capital del sur, el gran número de soldados recién llegan tienen intenciones de sembrar el caos pero en su camino se interponen Piccolo y Mirai Gohan.

Piccolo: Lo lamentó pero lo que sea que intenten no les será posible, tendrán que pasar encima de nosotros primero.

Mirai Gohan SSJ: La gente de está isla no tiene nada que ver en nuestro conflicto, les sugiero que se rindan y que se vayan mientras puedan a su planeta, es la mejor opcion y también diganselo a su superior.

Soldado: A un lado, tenemos que destruir este planeta e iniciaremos por masacrar a todos sus habitantes, comenzando por está ciudad. La borraremos del mapa.

Mirai Gohan SSJ: Me hubiera gustado evitar el conflicto pero... Desde que sucedió lo de los androides he aprendido que no puede razonar con algunos. ―Incrementa su poder―. ¡Vamos señor Piccolo!

Piccolo: ―Se retira su turbante y capa para luego tronar su cuello y sus nudillos―. Estas basuras no durarán ni un 30 segundos.

El saiyajin del futuro y el namekiano se ponen en guardia justo en el momento que los soldados se lanzan a combatir contra ambos a quienes entre los dos guerreros Z noquean con tan sólo unos pocos golpes de lo más suaves que sus enemigos no soportan cosa que deja impactados a unos cuántos soldados mientras veían como sus camaradas caían al mar puesto que no estaban exactamente sobrevolando la isla donde se halla la capital del sur, algunos se encuentran temeroso de seguir enfrentandolos hasta que dos de los soldados se abren pasó.

Soldados: T-teniente, subteniente.

Mirai Gohan: (Esos dos... Se parecen a ese sujeto rosado y obeso que estaba con Freezer y a ese otro sujeto de cabello verde...)

Rem: Ustedes vayan y acaban con esos terricolas, devasten esa ciudad. ―Dice el hombre que guarda parecido con Zarbon a diferencia de su cabello blanco, piel roja y ojos marrones―.

Tarius: Nosotros nos encargaremos de estas molestas plagas. ―Dice también el hombre parecido a Dodoria a excepción de su piel totalmente blanca―.

Mirai Gohan SSJ: Señor Piccolo... Usted encarguese del sujeto blanco y obeso, yo me encargare de este sujeto rojo...

Piccolo: ―Se trona el cuello una vez más―. Estos sujetos podrían dar pelea pero no podemos descuidarnos o la ciudad acabará devastada.

Trunks SSJ: ―Llega justo antes de que empiece la pelea―. Señor Piccolo.

Mirai Trunks SSJ: ―Llega justo detrás de su homólogo joven―. Gohan.

Piccolo: Justo cuando se les necesita, eviten que esos sujetos arrasen con la isla, Gohan y yo estámos "ocupados" ocupados con estos dos.

Los dos: ―Asienten―.

Piccolo y Mirai Gohan SSJ: ―En pose de pelea―.

En sólo unos segundos ambos soldados de al parecer mayor poder y rango que los otros comienzan a entablar un combate serío en contra de Piccolo y Mirai Gohan mientras que ambos Trunks se encargan de defender la ciudad al empezar a derrotar a los soldados uno tras otro que van cayendo al mar luego de perder el conocimiento por los golpes de ambos híbridos pero conforme la pelea del Super Namekiano y el Saiyajin del futuro avanzaba entre todo ese caos de la pelea unas figuras estaban en la gran montaña de la isla amenbo viéndolo todo sin despegar su vista de ellos además de analizar que ellos no son oponentes con los que se puedan divertir analizó uno de ellos en cuanto a otro que sólo era cuestión de esperar a que llegarán más de ellos puesto que aún no llegaban al evento principal que respondió a su compañero y este sólo le dirigió una siniestra sonrisa al ver la pelea que tomaba lugar en los cielos hasta que estos por un pequeño dispositivo en sus muñecas que al parecer captó unas energías acercarse dicen que al parecer sí tendrán con que divertirse por lo que las 3 figuras desaparecen al instante para ir al encuentro de los dueños de esas poderosas energías que se aproximan siendo estos Pan, Bra y Uub.

Mientras...

Houten, Shun y Kazuo: ... AAAAAAH PERO QUE FASTIDIÓ QUEREMOS IR A PELEAR TAMBIÉN.

Satoru: Pero sí vamos el señor Piccolo dijo que sí lo íbamos a conocer sí lo desobedeciamos.

Rukido: S-si mi papá me dijo que el señor Piccolo se enojaba bastante con el cuando lo entrenaba.

Houten: Pero quiero iiiiir.

Shun: También yo.

Kazuo: Y yo además mi papá y mi mamá también están allá, los puedo sentir ahora mismo.

Shun: Es verdad también está peleando la tía Bra... Ah hasta mi papá y mi otro papá están allá... AAAAH EN SERÍO QUIERO IIIIIR.

Rukido: Y-ya calmense chicos por favor.

Satoru: Sí en serío calmense. Vaya en una situación como está que están haciendo el abuelito Gohan y el bisabuelito Goku.

Rukido: ―Suda al estilo animé―. Conociendo al abuelito Goku debe estar muy concentrado en el entrenamiento con mi papá y mi tío, aunque no se a donde fueron exactamente... Tal vez esten muy alto en el cielo, en la atmósfera del planeta tal vez...

Entre tanto en la corporacion capsula.

Vegeta Jr: Abuela... ¿Hasta cuando se van a quedar ellos allá afuera mirando a la nada?

Bulma: ―Mira a sus dos nietos―. Ja ja ja déjalos sólo están molestos porque los dejaron aquí, ya se les pasará, ya no te preocupes, ya verás como Trunks acaba con todos esos hombres malos que quieren hacer el caos en la capital del sur.

Vegeta Jr: ―Asiente mientras mira a los primogenitos de su otro papá y de Goten―.

Kazuya: (La pelea ya comenzó... Todo avanza con normalidad...)

Zet: (Mi papá y su otro yo están peleando con los que no valen la pena... Piccolo y el otro Gohan son los que están peleando fuerte contra dos de ellos...)

Kazuya: (Maldita sea... Nosotros aquí mientras ellos están machacando a esos insectos...) ―Aprieta sus puños―. (Maldicioooon... Odio que me dejen de lado... Sí mi abuelo Vegeta estuviera aquí ya sería invencible y moleria a Houten sin problemas pero no, el idiota tuvo que hacerse más fuerte que yo... Ya verá ese enano... Lo superare.) ―Empieza a emanar una especie de aura de ki dorado en forma de vapor―.

Zet: (Si mi abuelo Vegeta ya me hubiera entrenado ya podría aplastar a quién quisiera... Ya habría podido demostrarle mi supremacía a Shun... Maldito seas, porque tú fuiste el que se hizo más fuerte primero...) ―Empieza a emanar una especie de aura de ki dorado en forma de vapor―.

Entre tanto...

Pan SSJ: ¿Ustedes quienes son?

Uub: Pan cuidado, tienen un ki bastante poderoso.

Bra SSJ: No nos confiemos, no hay que subestimarlos.

¿?: Nova... Yo me quedó con el terricola, ¿a quién escoges tú? ―Dice un sujeto parecido en apariencia a Cold sólo que su piel es toda roja, sus gemas de color negro y sus ojos de color gris a un sujeto parecido a Cooler en su forma final sólo que con la piel azul, gemas amarillas y ojos celestes―.

Nova: Yo pido a la mujer que vino con el terricola... Por su apariencia y de los informes antiguos del Cold diría que es una Super Saiyajin... Por suerte tendré un combate entretenido no como tú Kunsel.

Kunsel: ―Da un bufido―. Ya que, Koryu tú te quedas con la otra mujer. ―Le dice a un sujeto parecido a Freezer en su forma final sólo que su piel es toda celeste, gemas de color plata y ojos negros―.

Koryu: No me importa... Comencemos de una vez... Rem y Tarius están peleando y pronto serán vencidos junto al montón de inútiles que vinieron con nosotros a destruir está patetica ciudad.

Kunsel: Bueno, basta de hablar que comience la pelea señores.

Uub: ―Se pone en guardia mientras se retira sus muñequeras―. Pan... No te confies...

Pan SSJ: ―Pasa al SSJ2 en un instante―. Tampoco tu... Bra ten cuidado, somos mujeres con niños.

Bra SSJ: ―Pasa al SSJ2 también―. No estrené tan duro y arduamente para morir en una pelea como está, además sí muriera mi padre haría polvo a estos tipos pero no les daré el gusto de quitarme la vida, tengo niños a los que criar.

Uub: ¡Adelante!

Los tres guerreros Z se lanzan contra los 3 demonios del frío que les han decidido plantar cara al retarlos a combatir contra estos, el primer choque de golpes fue debido a los puñetazos de Uub y Kunsel seguidos de los golpes de Pan y de Nova para terminar con los de Bra y de Koryu quienes todos al mismo tiempo desencadenan un gran combate intercambiando golpes casi parejos en los que no se han dejado tocar para nada en todo el momento en el que comenzó el combate.

Kunsel para nada se lo deja fácil al discípulo de Goku que lo ataca con todo lo que tiene, Uub combina entre puñetazos y patadas con tal de acertarle un golpe al extraterrestre que también lo bloquea como sí de un juego se tratase pero que también trata de dar todo lo que tiene para herir al terricola anteriormente Majin que esta en las mismas que su oponente a quién no está para nada con intenciones de cederle la ventaja en este combate para equilibrar a su favor la balanza haciendo que eso después cree una situación peligrosa para las dos mujeres Saiyajin que están luchando en igualdad contra otros dos demonios del frío.

Pan está combatiendo de la forma más veloz que puede intentando darle aunque sea un golpe fatal a su oponente que no se ha dejado alcanzar para nada con ninguno de los golpes de la saiyajin que emplea cada táctica que surgió de sus continuos y duros entrenamientos en estos años además de los fuertes combates que mantenía con Uub con quién se enfado por nunca ponerle las cosas difíciles haciendo que de eso naciera su transformación en Super Saiyajin así como lo fue con Gohan lo cual dio nacimiento al poder del Super Saiyajin 2 en Pan. La hija de Gohan entonces conecta una patada que es bloqueada al instante por su contrincante que le sigue con un puñetazo que resulta bloqueado para seguir el intercambio incesante de golpes que provoca continuas ondas creadas por el choque de golpe de ambos que se desarrolla a alta velocidad que no se detienen ni un solo segundo.

En lo que respecta a la hija del príncipe de los Saiyajin a pesar de ser su primera lucha en la que su vida misma puede peligrar está más que motivada a pelear dando todo de sí misma dando golpes cargados de mucha fuerza siendo estos más pesados de lo normal pero el demonio del frío, Koryu está de lo más calmado impactando sus golpes al mismo tiempo que los de la híbrida sin el más mínimo esfuerzo de su parte cosa que internamente hace hervir de rabia a Bra por que su enemigo no pelea con todo su poder (herencia clara de su padre Vegeta) pero la Saiyajin no es tan tonta como Vegeta para tentar a su enemigo a que saqué sus máximo poder ni para que peleé en serío puesto que sólo le causaria graves problemas ya que la pelea se tornaria más difícil para ella.

Mientras que con Piccolo y con Mirai Gohan, ellos tienen sus propios problemas con Rem y con Tarius que tal parece pueden controlar su nivel de poder haciendo que las cosas se pongan un poco difíciles para el maestro y su antiguo discípulo.

Piccolo: Tch... Estos sujetos no son lo que aparentan... La armada de ese sujeto Zero tienen sus sorpresas... ―Mueve un poco su cuello haciendolo crujir―.

Mirai Gohan SSJ2: Sí... Sí pasa a mayores... No aún es pronto para pasar al 3er nivel... Y sí lo hago mi poder terminaria por agotarse mucho y más porque ahora estoy vivo...

Piccolo: Sí Goku dijo lo mismo cuando se transformó hace ya mucho tiempo... El Super Saiyajin 3 es para peleas cortas pero tal vez tenga otros usos por el gran consumo de poder que requiere...

Mirai Gohan SSJ2: Sí... Sí tan sólo pudiera acceder a la misma clase de poder que posee el otro yo sin la necesidad de convertirse en un Super Saiyajin... Basta de pensar en eso la pelea es primero. ―Se lanza nuevamente al combate contra Rem con quién comienza un incesante intercambio de golpes hasta separarse de este al dar una vuelta en U darle una patada en la espalda que lo manda a volar aunque recupera el equilibrio poco después―.

Rem: Por el cabello dorado... Diría que eres un Super Saiyajin... Sí tú derrotó posiblemente reciba una recompensa del gran Zero. ―Extiende el brazo con la palma abierta para seguidamente lanzar una gran lluvia de disparos de ki bastante rápidos―.

Mirai Gohan SSJ2: ―Rápidamente con sólo una mano desvía una de cada uno de los ataques de ki de su oponente e incluso atrapar uno de estos y regresarselo a su dueño―. Algo así de simple no me vencera. ―Junta sus manos por encima de su cabeza y entonces―. ¡Super Masenko! ―Lanza su técnica insignia aprendida por Piccolo desde hace mucho tiempo―.

Rem: ―De inmediato evade dicho ataque que sólo fue un farol para recibir un poderoso puñetazo directo en el estomago que lo hace escupir algo de sangre―. Tuuuu...

Seguido de eso ambos se miran fijamente para luego desaparecer a gran velocidad y volver a pelear mientras que Piccolo está combatiendo contra Tarius quién la tiene algo complicada su forma de pelear al ser siempre evadido por el Super Namekiano que no paraba de evadir cada golpe hasta que el antiguo kamisama le conecta un puñetazo directo a la cara al ser blanco y obeso que intenta regresar el golpe pero su oponente al instante desaparece para aparecer detrás suyo dándole una fuerte patada directo en la espalda que lo hace perder el equilibrio para luego juntar ambas manos para dirigir disparar una poderosa onda de ki contra este dándole de lleno, provocando con eso un ligero estallido y una nube de humo.

Piccolo: ―Se cruza de brazos―. Que esperas... ¿Algo como eso no pudo haberte matado?, ni siquiera usé mucho poder ese ataque, vamos ataca. ―Descruza los brazos y estar alerta nuevamente en pose de pelea―. Vamos.

El humo se disipa revelando que dicho soldado está con unos raspones únicamente mientras se sacude un poco el hombro.

Tarius: Namekiano engreido... No me extraña que Freezer los haya matado a todos ustedes, además de destruir su planeta con todos ustedes ya que son todos muy credos y por eso mueren muy rápido... Que desgracia que al final de algún modo sobrevivieron y colonizaron otro planeta que el inútil de Cooler no pudo destruir...

Piccolo: Je hablas de ellos como sí nunca hubieras experimentado el terror, el tal Zero no debe ser nadie comparado con Freezer que no dio mil y un problemas estando vivo y también cuando revivio sólo para que lo mandaramos de regresó al infierno del que regresó.

Tarius: ¡Iluso no hables así como así del gran Zero! ¡Sólo con tú vida pagaras esa ofensa hacia su gran persona, te mataré aquí mismo Namekiano!

Piccolo: ―Sonríe con superioridad―. Adelante Freezer ni su hermano pudieron matarme, sólo dejarme al borde pero jamás matarme.

Tarius: ¡Insolente sí Freezer ni Cooler te mandaron al infierno yo mismo te enviaré allí!

Piccolo: Muchas gracias pero ya estuve muerto por 30 años y en el infierno, lo encuentro agradable. ―Sonríe muy confiado―.

Tarius: Namekiano...

Piccolo: ―Se ríe de forma provocativa―.

Tarius: ―Abre la boca para lanzar una ráfaga de ki desde está contra Piccolo―.

Piccolo: ―Como sí de algo simple se tratará, la desvía hacia el cielo con una mano―. Je eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer, vamos ven con todo.

El soldado se lanza lleno de furia contra Piccolo quién permanece neutral y completamente tranquilo al comenzar a intercambiar golpes parejos que sólo chocan y crean ondas expansivas que provocan un gran sonido de estruendo como sí de un trueno se tratará, entre tanto Trunks y su homólogo del futuro permanecen tranquilos mientras vencen a uno tras otro de los soldados que siguen llegando uno tras otro de quién sabe donde.

Trunks SSJ: ¿Nunca se acaban de donde vienen tantos?

Mirai Trunks SSJ: Son muchos pero ninguno aguanta un sólo golpe o dos...

Trunks SSJ: Al menos los niños no están aquí corriendo peligro, así estoy más tranquilo... Ese ki... Bra... Bra está peleando y... Ese otro ki, que fuerte, pero no está sola también están Uub y Pan... Ambos están luchando también contra otros dos con un ki poderoso... ―Da un bufido―. Ya me cansé acabaré con estos insectos yo mismo... Por kami hablé como mi padre... ¡Haaaaaaa! ―Un brillo envuelve todo su cuerpo dejando cegados a los que están cerca incluyendo a los soldados además de Mirai Trunks, al disiparse el brillo se le ve con su apariencia de Super Saiyajin 4―. Los haré polvo en poco tiempo.

Mirai Trunks SSJ: ―Suspira y entonces comienza a aumentar su ki hasta el punto que su cabello se eriza aún más de forma leve mientras que un resplandor azul y dorado se forma a su alrededor en su aura de energía―. Me pondré serío también.

Trunks SSJ4: Bien entonces...

Mirai Trunks SSJF: ¡A la carga!

Trunks SSJ4 y Mirai Trunks SSJF: ¡Haaaaaaa! ―Ambos expulsan su ki causando una explosión en la que ellos son el centro y lo demás que es atrapado por está termina por salir herido o evaporado en el estallido―.

La explosión de ki manda a volar a algunos soldados mientras que los desafortunados terminan siendo alcanzados por está al haberse encontrado muy cerca de los dos híbridos hijos de Vegeta que ahora emplean toda su velocidad para acabar con cada uno de los soldados que están a su alrededor pero en lo que respecta al trío de guerreros Z que combaten

Pan SSJ2: ―Jadeo―. Que persistente eres, ya verás te golpeare, te daré un golpe limpio.

Nova: Intentalo mujer... A ver sí puedes.

Pan SSJ2: ―Gruñe―. Que molestó. ―Se coloca en posición y entonces lanza la técnica insignia de Gohan―. ¡Super Masenko Kai!

Nova: ―Mueve a un lado su cabeza evitando dicho ataque mientras ve como la Saiyajin se acerca rápido a este de pura sorpresa para plantarle un puñetazo en todo el estómago―.

Pan SSJ2: Jajaja te golpee, ¿Que te pareció alienigena tonto?

Nova: Eso... Es lo mejor que tienes para nada me dolió... Pero me has hecho enojar un poco así que ahora conocerás parte de mi irá. ―Con su cola toma a Pan del cuello para estrangularla―.

Pan SSJ2: Agh... Tramposo... ―Trata de forcejear haciendo varios movimientos hasta conseguir darle una patada que lo hace soltar el agarré―. Ugh... Tú me las pagaras por eso ya verás. ―Comienza a acumular ki en sus manos para comenzar a dispararlo de forma veloz contra el extraterrestre―.

Nova: ―Da un bufido mientras con sólo su antebrazo derecho desvía uno de cada uno de los disparos que vienen y vienen sucesivamente―. (Es bastante veloz cuando dispara de esa forma...)

Pan SSJ2: (Este tipo es duro, me costará vencerlo sí la pelea se alarga más, por las cosas que el abuelito me contó y también mi papá, estos sujetos pueden transformarse consiguiendo no sólo un cambio de apariencia puesto que también su ki se incrementa bastante...) ―Sigue disparando sucesivamente pero aumentando también el poder que pone en cada disparó mientras aumenta la velocidad con la que dispara ki―.

Las cosas entre Pan y Nova se ponen un tanto serias conforme la hija de Gohan sigue disparando ki con más poder y velocidad hasta que al dejar de disparar se le queda mirando al demonio del frío quién también se le queda mirando para luego verse el antebrazo sólo para ver que tiene rastros de rasguños por los disparos de la Saiyajin, cosa que le saca una mueca de irá al demonio así como dos tics en ambos ojos mientras se mira las ligeras heridas que le causó una simple Saiyajin y encima una mujer, una mujer, justo ahora por su mente pasan mil y un formas de hacerla sufrir pero en otro pelea Bra está que hierve de la irá de forma literal mientras lanza ki a todas direcciones en las que vuela su oponente buscando evadir cada uno de sus ataques aunque la cosa no se queda allí puesto que la mujer Saiyajin ahora se prepara para uno de los ataques más devastadores de su padre Vegeta, por lo que ella se coloca en posición extendiendo el brazo con la mano bien abierta incrementando su ki tanto como puede mientras se forma una gran esfera de ki blanco-azul en su mano diestra y...

Bra SSJ2: ¡Super Ataque Big Bang! ―Lanza la gran bola de energía contra Koryu―.

Koryu: ―Ve como viene el ataque―. (Lo recibire algo como esto no me herira...) ―Recibe la gran esfera de energía con una sola mano intentando resisitirla―.

Bra SSJ2: (¡Mordió el anzuelo!, gracias de nuevo hermano) ―Separa ambas manos mientras se envuelve en su característica aura dorada de bio-electricidad para volverlas a juntar mientras acumula energía y entonces lanzarla―. ¡Super Destello Final! ―Un rayo de ki dorado con relampagos sale disparado contra Koryu que aún sigue concentrado en el Ataque Big Bang―.

Koryu: (Que... Así que esto sólo era un farol para atacar con algo más fuerte y que...)

El ataque insignia de Vegeta choca de lleno contra la gran esfera de ki blanco-azul provocando así un gran estallido de energía que crea una gran onda expansiva ocasionada por el impactó de los dos ataques combinados.

Bra SSJ2: ¡Sí! ¡Que te pareció eso! (Con eso debí causarle daño alguno, no pudo tener la oportunidad de haberse movido mientras estaba ocupado con mi primer ataque como para lidiar con el segundo.) Momento... Aún siento su ki... Aún... Aún está vivo... ―En guardia manteniendo la vista en el humo que se comienza a disipar―.

Koryu: ―Con sólo mover su brazo izquierda crea una corriente de aire que despeja todo el humo―. (Buen ataque...) ―Se ve la mano diestra dándose cuenta que tiene unos cuántos rasguños por ambos ataques que sostuvo y más la explosión causado por la colisión de ambos―. (Logró herirme... Pero por pequeña que sea está herida... Estos rasguños... Una herida es una herida... Mujer... Me has demostrado que puede ser interesante pelear contigo, te enseñare lo que pasa cuando me enfado... No tendré piedad)

Nova y Koryu, ambos en sus propios combates justo ahora fijan unas expresiones amenazantes en sus miradas hacia las hijas de Gohan y de Vegeta, una especie de aura asesina que hace presión en las dos mujeres al sentir como los ki de ambos demonios se empieza a agrandar sin hacer un esfuerzo notorio.

Pan SSJ2 y Bra SSJ2: (Sus ki se están incrementando... Esto no me gusta para nada...)

Nova y Koryu: Mujeres... Sufrirán justo ahora antes de morir.

Con Uub que está peleando con Kunsel un tanto igualados, se detiene abruptamente al sentir el aumento de ki en esos dos demonios del frío.

Uub: Pan... Bra... Esos dos sujetos están incrementando su ki y no se están esforzando en nada... No me gusta nada de esto... Esto está poniéndose difícil.

Kunsel: Vaya vaya, por lo que capta mi rastreador y por lo que puedo sentir, Nova y Koryu están por ponerse serios... Esas mujeres debieron pensar 2 veces antes de lastimar levemente a esos dos... Nosotros los demonios del frío tenemos cierto temperamento... Somos tan poderosos que no hemos sufrido grandes heridas por parte de nadie y por muy leve o pequeña que sea la herida... Nuestra irá es peor que el mismo infierno pero no todos somos así, no todos somos temperamentales al ser lastimados, pero siento lástima por esas Saiyajines, espero que nadie las eché de menos cuando las manden al infierno.

Uub: ¡No dejare que eso suceda! ―Trata de ir con su esposa y con Bra pero le cortan el pasó―.

Kunsel: No tan rápido terricola, TÚ estas luchando conmigo. ―Se señala a sí mismo para luego cruzarse de brazos―. Sí quieres ayudar a las mujeres tendrás que matarme primero...

Uub: ―Gruñe―. (Siento los ki de Trunks y el otro Trunks cerca... Tendré que confiar en ellos para ayudar a Pan y a Bra... Tengo que terminar con este tipo primero...) ―Incrementa su ki mientras es envuelto en su aura de ki blanca mientras se pone en pose de pelea―.

Kunsel: Eso es terricola, pelea.

Ambos entonces desaparecen a alta velocidad sólo para volver a aparecer en otro lugar del cielo chocando los puños para producir una fuerte onda expansiva que disipa unas nubes cercanas seguido de que comienzan a intercambiar golpes muy rápidamente hasta cierto punto que el demonio del frío ojigris recibe un rodillazo en el estómago de parte de Uub, pero este le regresa el golpe cerrando con firmeza su mano zurda al punto de tener venas presentes en este para regresarle el golpe en toda la cara justo en el lado derecho, seguido de que Uub sigue su ejemplo regresando el golpe del mismo modo dándole también en la cara con mucha fuerza y así sucesivamente creando grandes ondas expansivas con cada golpe que acierta o que chocan entre a una gran velocidad de reacción de parte de ambos sin mostrar nada de piedad o sí quiera permitir que nada de nada los desconcentre uno del otro manteniendo en su mente un único objetivo; derrotar a su contrincante llegando claramente al punto de matarlo sí está presente la más pequeña oportunidad de lograrlo.

Mientras tanto...

Houten y Shun: Ah... ¡Mamá/Tía Bra! ¡Mi mamá/Mi tía Bra está en problemas, siento un ki poderoso peleando contra ella!

Rukido, Kazuo y Satoru: ¡Mamá/Hermana! ¡También está peleando con alguien poderoso!

Houten: Ah... ¡Shun! ―Se convierte en Super Saiyajin 2―. ¡Fusionemonos!

Shun: ―Se convierte en Super Saiyajin 2―. ¡A la orden!

Ambos se colocan en posición comenzando desde el primer pasó hasta el último acompañado del característico "Fu-sí-on-ha!" hasta que sus dedos índices llegan a tocarse junto al gran resplandor resultante de la fusión para luego revelar a Shouten.

Shouten SSJ2: ―Serío―. Rukido, Kazuo, Satoru voy a ayudar a Mamá ¿O ahora es en mitad y mitad porque soy parte su hijo y su sobrino? ―Se rasca la cabeza―.

Los tres: ―Gota sudor estilo animé―.

Shouten SSJ2: Ya que importa me voy ustedes quedense. ―Se va volando a gran velocidad―.

Kazuo: Ni de chiste mi mamá está peleando también y puede estar en peligro, papá no puede ayudarla en estos momentos así que voy también. ―Se convierte en SSJ y se va volando a toda velocidad―.

Satoru: ¡Hermano espérame yo tampoco puedo quedarme aquí! ―Se vuelve SSJ para volar tras su hermano―.

Rukido: ... (Papá no puede ayudar a mi hermana en estos momentos... Tengo... Tengo... Que ayudarla...) ―Se convierte en SSJ y los sigue―.

En la corporacion capsula...

Kazuya: Que... ¡Mamá!

Zet: Tía Bra...

Bulma: ―Recién llegando con bebidas para ambos―. ¿Que, que pasa con Bra, chicos?

Vegeta Jr: Abuela... Siento que... La hermana de mi otro papá está... Peleando con alguien más fuerte que ella...

Bulma: ¡Que!

Ambos primogenitos de Goten y Trunks se convierten en SSJ para irse volando a gran velocidad dejando muy atrás la corporacion capsula con Bulma gritando a la distancia "¡No vayan puede pasarles algo, Kazuya, Zet!" quién sólo puede ver como ambos niños se siguen alejando...

Kazuya SSJ y Zet SSJ: (¡Mamá/Tía Bra tonta porque peleas con alguien que es capaz de matarte!) ¡PAPÁ/TÍO GOTEN DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS INSECTO INÚTIL!

Pan y Bra están por enfrentar algo sumamente peligroso, los niños al sentir que las dos están en peligro van en su ayuda a toda velocidad sin saber que eso también los pondría en graves problemas sí se meten en la pelea pero más importante, ¿Que hacen Goku, Gohan y Goten, en donde estarán?

Continuará...


End file.
